Your Destiny
by Tess826
Summary: Star Stable Online. Co se stane, když se sejdou čtyři dívky s magickými schopnostmi? A když se je někdo snaží zabít kvůli tomu, že jsou jiné? Život se jim změní. Spolu s druidem musí najít způsob, jak je zastavit. Nebo lépe - zničit.
1. Podivná kostra

**Tenhle příběh začala psát sestra v roce 2014, ale bylo to příšerné (sorry not sorry), ale napsala asi 5 kapitol a zbytek jsem dopsala já (stejně to bylo hrozné), takže jsem se rozhodla přepsat celý příběh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Stable (online), Starshine legacy etc. OCs are owned by my sister or me**

* * *

Mé jméno je Kaily Elizabeth Moonlightová, ale všichni mi říkají Kaily. Nepamatuji si, že by někdy někdo použil mé prostřední jméno, které mám pravděpodobně od babičky z otcovy strany. Tu jsem nikdy nepoznala, takže jen usuzuji, že to bylo její jméno. Táta o ní nikdy nemluví.

Elizabeth neboli Liz, je tady na Jorviku celkem běžné jméno, Kaily už moc ne. Jorvik je ostrov, na kterém bydlím. Je dost velký, má několik velkých měst, přístavy a v Jorvik City je dokonce letiště.

Narodila jsem se v jednom z menších měst, které má významný přístav, Fort Pintě. Nachází se na jihu Jorviku a den co den do něj přijíždí davy turistů. Ačkoliv Fort Pinta nebylo zrovna velké město, dokázalo malému dítěti, jako jsem byla já, poskytnout všechno možné. Spousty klikatých uliček, kde jsem si se svými zvířecími kamarády hrála na schovávanou, dětské hřiště, které už tam bohužel není, protože na jeho místě vyrostla obytná budova, i stáj s koňmi, kterou před dvaceti lety koupili mí rodiče, Filip a Blanka.

Zní to jako příběh obyčejného dítěte? Tady tedy začíná ta horší část. Mí rodiče byli slavní, matka Blanka, inteligentní žena, byla modelka. Šlo by mít jen jednoho slavného rodiče, ale táta byl herec. Do mých deseti let hrál a poté šel do důchodu. Teď sice provozoval jen stáj ve Fort Pintě, ale stále si rád zahrál v menších filmech. Na větších filmech, co jsem si pamatovala, už nikdy nespolupracoval, protože mu herectví zasahovalo do jezdectví.

Ve stáji nabízel ustájení soukromých koní, jezdecké lekce, jak pro začátečníky, tak pro pokročilé, koně choval a celkově se věnoval zvířatům, která měl rád již od dětství. A která chtěl, abych milovala i já.

A já je milovala.

Už když jsem dokázala vnímat svět, mě zarazilo, že mám na pravé ruce zvláštní znaménko. Mamka tomu vždy říkala znaménko krásy, ale mně to připadalo spíš jako vada na kráse. Vůbec to nebylo znaménko. Byla to spíš rytina. Vždy, když jsem si po tom přejela prsty, se mi zdálo, že je to v kůži vyryté. A to, že to vypadalo jako spirála, mě nikdy nezajímalo. Chtěla jsem se toho zbavit. Koneckonců, kdo by dítěti do ruky vyryl spirálu? A jak?

Ve Fort Pintě jsem jako dítě pobíhala do šesti let. Těsně předtím, než jsem měla nastoupit do školy, mě rodiče poslali k babičce, kde jsem podle nich měla být ve větším bezpečí od novinářů. Jako kdybych v něm nebyla už jako šestiletá. Babička bydlela nedaleko Fort Pinty, a i když i Jorvik začaly pomalu ovládat moderní přístroje, všude jezdila jen na koni. Měla vlastní stáj, tedy, abych byla přesná, stání pro tři koně.

Do Fort Pinty jsem jezdila hlavně na víkendy, když jsem byla větší, od babičky jsem se odstěhovala zpět do města. Měla jsem vlastní učitelku, Věru, která mě učila vlastně po celou základní školu. Někdy přicházeli i jiní učitelé, aby mě naučili věci, které Věra nezvládala. Zeměpis a dějepis jsem se učila hlavně z učebnic, ale každý rok jsem se dostavila do školy na přezkoušení a na jeho základě dostala vysvědčení. Víceméně jsem tedy uměla stejné věci jako děti, které chodily normálně do školy. Jen ty kamarády jsem neměla.

Když mi bylo pět let, táta mi koupil prvního poníka, milého a klidného hnědáka Cornelia, který mi byl skvělým učitelem jezdectví. Naučil mě víc, než by mě dokázal naučit člověk za celý život. S koňmi jsem si prostě byla souzená. Na vyjížďky jsem jezdila hlavně k babičce a mimo město.

Do Fort Pinty jsem chodila většinou tajně, když jsem u rodičů byla na víkend. Byly to vždy maximálně dvě nebo tři hodiny, než se vrátili domů. Jindy jsem byla s koňmi ve stáji. Když jsem byla starší, pomáhala jsem tátovi s lekcemi. Většinou jako jízdní trenér.

Ve dvanácti letech můj věrný přítel, spoluviník na všech frontách a učitel jezdectví, Cornelius, zemřel. Tehdy jsem se úplně uzavřela do sebe, odmítala jsem vyjít ven, byť třeba jen do stáje. Všechno mi ho bolestivě připomínalo. Poníka, na kterém jsem lpěla a který byl můj jediný kamarád. Bylo mi do breku. I doma jsem nemohla vydržet. Všude jsme měli fotky koní, mezi kterými byl i on.

Utekla jsem do města. Moje máma tehdy hrála v jednom filmu a já vypadala neskutečně jako ona, takže se na mě sesypaly její fanynky. Byla jsem vyděšená a nevěděla, co mám dělat, tak jsem se obrátila a běžela pryč, kličkovala uličkami jako zajíc. Doma mě čekala jedna z nejhorších výchovných lekcí vůbec.

Rodiče chtěli, abych žila jako ostatní děti, ale vůbec se jim to nepovedlo. Neměla jsem žádné kamarády, nemohla jsem chodit do města, aniž by se něco nestalo. Později jsem si uvědomila, že teď už na tom nezáleží. Je to minulost, to už nezměním. Jediné, co můžu udělat, je prožít přítomnost naplno a užít si budoucnost.

Místo Cornelia jsem dostala Moonspirita, dánského teplokrevníka, kterému dnes neřeknu jinak než Moon. Tento kůň zaplnil v mém srdci prázdné místečko, které zůstalo po Corneliovi. Stal se mým průvodcem a parťákem. S koňmi jsem to prostě uměla, většinou jsem i věděla, co si myslí. Jak je to možné? Stávaly se mi divné věci, ale protože jsem se nemohla nikomu svěřit (nikomu kromě rodiny), nemohla to porovnat s nějakým kamarádem, jsem myslela, že to je úplně normální a byla jsem znechucená, když jsem viděla, jak někteří lidé neumějí zacházet s koňmi. Já to považovala za přirozenost.

Poprvé jsem veřejně mohla jít do města o deset let později, kdy rodiče rozhodli, že už budu téměř dospělá. Bylo mi šestnáct, byla jsem v pubertě a chtěla jsem větší volnost, než kterou mi oni poskytovali. Chtěla jsem být volná jako pták, jít, kam chci a kdy chci, bez zbytečného schovávání. Mámě jsem se stále velice podobala, ale už jsem neměla strach z fanynek. Byla jsem sebevědomá mladá žena, která si stojí za svým cílem. Mohli byste mě sice považovat za rozumnou, ale o tom už řeč nebyla.

Pobíhala jsem po městě jako malá holčička na Vánoce, která vidí stromeček s dárky. Jsem si jistá, že jsem v očích měla takové ty hvězdy, které mají animované postavičky, když vidí něco úžasného. Nevěděla jsem, kam dřív jít. Rozhodla jsem se jít navštívit starší paní, která prodávala potraviny, a ke které jsem jako malá holčička chodila. Velice mě rozmrzelo, že mě nepoznala. Vždyť jsem se až tolik nezměnila! Stále mám blonďaté vlasy a hnědé oči! Jen jsem vyrostla.

Zkusila jsem navštívit ještě pár takových lidí, ale nikdo nevěděl, kdo jsem. Po tváři mi stekla slza lítosti. Takže takoví jsou lidi? Zapomínají? Bylo mi do breku. Nikdo mě nepoznával. Na jednu stranu mě to mrzelo, na druhou jsem si mohla ve městě vybudovat vlastní společenský status. Nebyla jsem závislá na rodičích.

Nakonec jsem si sedla na lavičku před velkou budovou, která byla stejně jako zbytek města sladěná v odstínech žluté. Škola. Ta tajemná budova, co ji tolik dětí nesnáší. Vlastně bych se měla opravit. Gymnázium Fort Pinta. Vzhledem k tomu, že mi bylo šestnáct a dochodila jsem základní školu, jsem teoreticky patřila sem. Chvíli jsem na lavičce jen tak seděla a přemýšlela. Proč jsem si vlastně za ta léta nenašla žádné kamarády? Proč jsem se rodičům nevzepřela, abych mohla žít jako normální děti? Budou mě pouštět i nadále ven?

Na jednu stranu jsem za to rodiče nenáviděla. Svým způsobem mě okradli o deset let života, vzali mi dětství, kamarády a vazby na lidi. Ale na druhou stranu jsem věřila, že opravdu dělali to, v co věřili, že je pro mě dobré. Za to jsem jim byla vděčná. Možná mě vždy trochu mrzelo, že jsem neměla sourozence, s kterým bych si mohla hrát, provádět naschvály, jezdit na vyjížďky.

Jak jsem tak šílela, ve škole zazvonilo. Úplně jsem leknutím nadskočila. Byl pátek, tudíž normální školní den. Podívala jsem se na hodinky. Venku jsem byla něco málo přes dvě hodiny. Bylo půl druhé, takže jsem si uvědomila, že některé třídy jistě budou končit. Vstala jsem, ještě stále jsem se necítila na to, abych čelila davu mladých lidí, ačkoliv někteří mohli být stejně staří, jako já.

Čeho jsem se vlastně bála? S tou budovou jsem ještě neměla žádnou vazbu, alespoň zatím ne. S rodiči a Věrou jsem se domluvila, že v září nastoupím do druhého ročníku. Teď byl květen a já letošní rok měla dodělat s Věrou. Bylo to tak nejlepší, mohla jsem se začlenit do života a navíc to vyhovovalo i Věře, která už – přiznejme si to – nebyla nejmladší.

Opravdu jsem nechtěla potkat lidi, co se budou valit ze školy, takže jsem se obrátila, abych dokončila prohlídku města, dokud byl klid.

Fort Pinta byla nádherné město. I když sloužila jako pevnost, byla překrásná. Klikatilo se v ní mnoho uliček, o kterých jsem neměla ani ponětí, že existují, stejně jako se mi naskytl pohled na různé budovy – třeba obecní dům, monumentální stavba s kopulí, kde se konaly akce a taneční.

Ve městě jsem zůstala dlouho, až byl čas vrátit se domů. Ráda bych zůstala déle, ale rodiče by se o mě báli a byla možnost, že by mi už další výlety nepovolili.

Už jsem byla skoro u stájí, když mě pravá ruka začala brnět. A jako na potvoru přesně v tom místě, kde mám tu spirálu. Upřímně, moc jsem si toho nevšímala, to znamení jsem měla na ruce odjakživa, a pokračovala v cestě. Najednou mnou projela obrovská bolest. Určitě ji nezpůsobilo nic zvenku, tím jsem si mohla být jistá. Ještě nikdy jsem takovou bolest nezažila. A že jich bylo dost. V křeči jsem se zhroutila na zem. Nemohla jsem ani pořádně otevřít oči, ale i tak jsem musela zjistit, co se děje. A tak jsem je s námahou otevřela, abych posléze uviděla, že ta spirála na pravé ruce, co jsem měla od dětství, začíná svítit modře. Pomalu, ale jistě. Zamrkala jsem. Ne, to se mi určitě nezdá. Navíc to hrozně bolelo. Když dokážu cítit bolest, asi by to mělo být opravdové, že? Prostě jsem jen zavřela oči a přála si, ať to rychle skončí. Moje přání nebylo vyslyšeno. Hlavně proto, že kolem šla nějaká mladá žena. Podezřívavě se zastavila.

„Nepotřebuješ pomoc?" zeptala se mě, jenže já ani neměla sílu odpovědět. Zabralo mi to tudíž několik dalších podezřelých okamžiků, než jsem se zmohla na slovo.

„Ne, díky, to je v pohodě." Mladá žena naklonila hlavu na stranu.

„V pohodě?" zeptala se. „Je to trochu divný, sedět u stájí na zemi. Nemám zavolat lékaře?" Tentokrát se odpověď dostavila okamžitě.

„NE!" vykřikla jsem, protože mi bylo jasné, že by se to rozneslo jako peníze zadarmo a všichni by o mně věděli, i když novináři věděli, že Filip a Blanka mají dceru. To, že jsem měla nějaký záchvat, to by bylo zase něco jiného. Byl by to další bulvár. Doma jsme dokonce měli pár výstřižků z novin, kde jsem se jako tříleté dítě smála. Ale já bych tolik pozornosti neunesla.

"A proč ne?" zeptala se ta žena. V tu chvíli jsem omdlela. Prostě to se mnou praštilo. Jediné, co jsem mohla cítit, byla bolest, která stále sílila. A potom náhle přestala.

Když jsem se probudila, ležela jsem někde na bílé posteli. Do nosu mě udeřil silný zápach dezinfekce a do očí bílá barva, takže jsem usoudila, že asi budu v nemocnici. Skvělé. Poslední místo, kam jsem se chtěla dostat. Spirála na ruce už nebolela, ani nebyla modrá. Prostě všechno bylo v normálu. Až při pořádném rozhlédnutí jsem zjistila, že u mojí postele sedí Blanka, moje máma.

„Tak co, už je ti dobře?" zeptala se starostlivě a natáhla se, aby mi sáhla na čelo. Zřejmě se domnívala, že mám teplotu nebo co. Neměla jsem jí to za zlé. Taky bych se strachovala, kdyby to bylo moje dítě. „Jo, je mi dobře, díky," řekla jsem. Potom se ve mně probudila zvědavost. „Co to vůbec bylo?" zeptala jsem se. Podle mě šlo o nějaký záchvat. Nic jiného to být nemohlo. Jak jinak by mě mohlo bolet znamení, co jsem měla na ruce už od narození? Chápala bych to, kdyby bolelo častěji, ale takhle najednou?

Máma na mě vrhla další ze svých starostlivých pohledů. Zamrazilo mě. Očekávám snad nějakou špatnou zprávu? Rakovinu? Ta mi zabila strýčka, takže jsem začala mít docela strach.

Uklidni se, Kaily, buď v klidu, napomínala jsem se v duchu. Vždyť ani nevím, jestli to vůbec nějaká nemoc je! A já zbabělec už panikařím.

„To nevíme," řekla nakonec máma. Dobře – už můžu propadat panice. Nikdy není dobře, když se nic neví. A já nesnášela být v nevědomosti. Taky hlavně proto mě rodiče konečně pustili ven.

Zavrtěla jsem se nepohodlně v posteli. Nemocnice neměla zrovna skvělé vybavení, matrace byla proleželá a prostěradlo bylo na pár místech roztrhané. Rozhodně jsem tady nechtěla zůstat. Zápach dezinfekce byl navíc nesnesitelný. Mamka jako by vycítila, že se tady necítím dobře, a položila svou ruku na tu moji v uklidňujícím gestu. Trochu jsem se zklidnila a usmála se na ni.

Vtom se ozvalo zaklepání a dovnitř vstoupil muž oblečený v bílém plášti a hned za ním byl táta.

„Tati!" vyjekla jsem nadšeně a ani mě nezajímalo, jestli se chovám jako pětileté dítě. Právě jsem zkolabovala na ulici kvůli nějakému znamení na ruce, které mám od narození a které nemá dělat žádnou neplechu.

„Kaily Moonlightová," začal doktor a podíval se do papírů. „Jsem doktor Carter, vedoucí oddělení," představil se a natáhl ruku. Já mu jí potřásla, i když jsem měla menší potíž dosáhnout na ni z postele. Ještě stále jsem se necítila fit.

„Jak dlouho jsem tady byla?" zeptala jsem se, když jsem si uvědomila, že tady můžu klidně ležet dny. Mámin ustaraný výraz by tomu rozhodně odpovídal.

„Do nemocnice vás přivezli před dvěma hodinami, slečno Moonlightová," odpověděl mi doktor Carter. Ulevilo se mi, že to nebyly dny, ale stejně – být mimo dvě hodiny? To mi nepřijde moc normální. Napětí na mně bylo snad i vidět.

„A víte, co to způsobilo?" zeptala jsem se dychtivě. V duchu jsem se už připravovala na jakoukoliv špatnou zprávu. Zkušenost mě naučila, abych to neodkládala, protože mi bude ještě hůř. Když mi bylo devět, jeden týden v listopadu mě hrozně bolelo v krku. Jenže jsme měli jet koňmo za babičkou a já o výlet nechtěla přijít. Zkoušela jsem si udělat čaj s medem, ale bolest v krku nepolevovala. I tak jsem to ale neřekla. Teď je mi při té vzpomínce trapně. Výlet přece mohl počkat.

Na výlet jsme vyrazili, ale než jsme dojeli k babičce, měla jsem zimnici a bylo mi hrozně špatně. Dopadlo to tak, že jsem skončila v posteli s angínou a strávila tam dva týdny.

Doktor Carter se na mě podíval s profesionálním výrazem.

„Bohužel, slečno Moonlightová," řekl. „Stále čekáme na výsledky z laboratoře. Snad vám nevadí, že jsme vám odebrali krev na přání vašich rodičů." Upřímně, vůbec mi to nevadilo, odběry krve jsem sice nesnášela, ale když jsem byla v bezvědomí, kupodivu mi to nevadilo. Hlavně že jsem to nemusela vidět.

Náplasti na ruce jsem si všimla až teď, když to lékař zmínil. Předtím jsem ji vůbec nepostřehla.

Už jsem otevírala pusu k další otázce, když vtom mě doktor předběhl.

„Pokud jde o vaše propuštění, slečno Moonlightová, dle vašeho brzkého probuzení usuzuji, že to nebylo nic vážného. S největší pravděpodobností dehydratace. Tekutiny jsme vám doplnili a můžete odejít," oznámil Carter a já se nejistě podívala na mámu. Nemohla to být dehydratace! Vždyť jsem přece pila! Jenže nikdo tady nevěděl o dalším faktoru, a to o bolesti ve znamení na ruce.

„Ale ta spirála," začala jsem, aby mě táta pohladil po vlasech a jemně vzal moji pravou ruku do té své a obrátil ji dlaní vzhůru. Znamení bylo stejné jako před třemi hodinami, když jsem vyšla z domu. Párkrát jsem zamrkala, abych se ujistila, že se mi to nezdá. Opravdu – spirála tam byla stále stočená a v mozku jsem si domýšlela, že se mi vysmívá. Zašklebila jsem se.

„Pšt, zlatíčko, už je to pryč," uklidňoval mě Filip a já zmlkla. Stejně by mi to nikdo neuvěřil.

S tím vědomím jsem se namáhavě zvedla z postele. Celé tělo mě bolelo, ale věřila jsem, že to rozhýbu. Ještě nebylo nic, co bych tak nespravila.

„Doporučil bych vám více pít, slečno Moonlightová," řekl ještě doktor Carter, než se s námi rozloučil a odešel z místnosti. Táta zvedl ruku s papírem. Nemusela jsem se na něj ani dívat zblízka, abych věděla, že to je propustka.

„Přivezla jsem ti nějaké oblečení," podala mi mamka igelitku a já si ji vděčně vzala. Rodiče vstali a opustili pokoj, abych měla trochu soukromí. Toho tady na tom pokoji, kde jsem byla jediná živá duše, bylo opravdu hodně.

V rychlosti jsem ze sebe shodila nemocniční košili a z tašky vytáhla oblečení. Byly tam světle modré džíny, bílé tričko s potiskem FORT PINTA a u postele mi ležely kecky. Spodní prádlo jsem už měla na sobě (díkybohu), takže jsem to na sebe jen v ladu a skladu hodila. To jsem ještě nepomyslela na všechny ty foťáky a kamery.

„Jdeme?" zeptal se táta, když jsem konečně vyšla z pokoje, hned poté, co jsem alespoň srovnala peřinu. Přece nebudu vypadat jako prase. To by mi jediné v tomhle bláznivém životě chybělo.

S rodiči po boku jsem se vypravila trochu kulhavým krokem k východu. Protože jsme vyšli z třetího patra, použili jsme výtah. Jindy bych šla po schodech, ale s mým momentálním stavem jsem to nechtěla pokoušet.

Když se otevřely dveře nemocnice (plně automatizované, jsme přece ve 21. století), čekal mě šok. Venku stáli novináři, ale ne jen pár lidí s foťákama. Byly jich snad stovky. Nikdy bych si nepomyslela, že je to možné, aby se tolik lidí dychtivých po novinkách sešlo na jednom místě, ale očividně to bylo možné i na relativně malém ostrově, jakým Jorvik byl.

„Pane Moonlighte, řeknete nám, co se stalo?" přihrnul se k nám jeden z prvních nadšenců. Táta mávl odmítavě rukou, nechtěl moji situaci komentovat. Já se snažila být neviditelná. Vždy jsem doufala, že i když jsou rodiče slavní, mě z toho vynechají. Jak se zdálo, rodiče se o to snažili, jenže novináři byli dravci a já si teď, když přede mnou stáli, připadala jako kořist, která se nemůže bránit.

Abych pravdu řekla, nestála jsem o populární život. Nebyla jsem jedna z těch holek, které by jen četly módní magazíny, i když bylo těžké si jich nevšímat, když vaše matka byla modelka. Nechtěla jsem se stát filmovou hvězdou ani být známá (což už jsem byla, nechtěně). Jediné, po čem jsem toužila, bylo být se svým koněm a žít jako naprosto normální holka. Měla jsem po krk pózování na fotky. Ráda bych se věnovala třeba lékařství. Nebo cokoliv s koňmi.

„Je pravda, že jste omdlela, slečno Kaily?" přistrčil mi jeden z vtíravějších novinářů mikrofon pod nos. Měla jsem sto chutí dát mu facku a sarkasticky říct: „Ne, jen jsem byla unavená." Nevhodnou poznámku jsem spolkla, ale potom mi ten chlap strčil mikrofon přímo do tváře. Nezná snad pojem osobní prostor? Mám mu vysvětlit, co to je?

„Nechci se k tomu vyjadřovat," řekla jsem rychle a doufala, že se stáhne zpět do davu. Stalo se. Když viděli, že se k celé záležitosti nemáme jak vyjádřit, začali se rozcházet. Jeden s kamerou nás dokonce sledoval až k našemu velkému černému autu. Určitě aby to potom dal na jorvické internetové stránky, Jorvik Times. Naším Hyundai jsem cestovala opravdu jen málokdy. Měla jsem raději cestování na koních, pokud to bylo možné.

Nechali jsme novináře i nemocnici za námi. Auto jelo po úhledné cestě, která nebyla asfaltová. Po louce se prohánělo pár jezdců s koňmi. Jorvik byl vždy populární u jezdců. Téměř každý tady měl koně. A pro tátu bylo velice výhodné provozovat stáj. Měli jsme spoustu zákazníků. Byli tam ustájení soukromí koně, ale i ti naši. Mladé jsem vždy pomáhala přiježďovat. Ráno jsem je pouštěla na pastvu. Měli jsme dost velkou pastvu pro všechny soukromé koně, ti naši se na ni většinou podívali jen o prázdninách nebo víkendech.

Jakmile jsme dojeli domů, mamka mi pod nos podstrčila láhev s minerálkou a políbila mě na čelo s tím, že si mám odpočinout. Můj pokoj byl v přízemí, rodiče ten svůj měli nahoře.

Měla jsem pro sebe celkem velký prostor. Naproti dveřím bylo velké okno vedoucí do stáje. Byl to můj soukromý vchod. Naštěstí vedl do části, kde byli ustájeni naši koně. I tak o něm vědělo dost lidí, proto jsem si zvykla dávat na něj zámek. Co kdyby se ve Fort Pintě objevili zloději? S mým oknem by měli volný přístup do celého našeho domu. Taky jsem přes něj trvale měla záclony.

V levém rohu pokoje byla postel s nočním stolkem. Na něm stála lampička a měla jsem tam mobil. Ve druhém rohu byl počítač. Ano, rodiče si dovolili koupit mi vlastní počítač, ale stejně jsem ho využívala jen na psaní (a čtení) příběhů a email. Nebo popřípadě na fotky mého milovaného Moona. Sice jsem na něm měla Skype, ale neměla jsem žádné kamarády a tak jediní, kteří by mi mohli volat, byli rodiče, kteří by navíc volali z pokoje nahoře.

Naproti posteli byla nevelká skříň z dubového dřeva. Její velikost mi naprosto vyhovovala, protože jsem nebyla vlastníkem mnoha triček, kalhot a dalších věcí. Jediné, co mě zajímalo, bylo jezdecké oblečení. U toho jsem mohla strávit hodiny.

V posledním rohu byl pracovní stůl s lampičkou, kde jsem si dělala domácí úkoly. Nad ním byla knihovna. Nacházely se tam různé tituly, od _Tuláka po hvězdách_ od Jacka Londona po _Hraničářova učně_ od Johna Flanagana. Víceméně všehochuť. Jen málo knih mě nebavilo, a věřte mi, že v těch letech samoty jsem jich přečetla víc než dost.

Celý pokoj byl vymalovaný světle oranžovou barvou, která mu dodávala útulný vzhled. V prostoru mezi počítačem a pracovním stolem stála bedna, na které byly poházené figurky koní a dinosaurů. S ‚bárbínami', jak jsem známým panenkám s tělem dospělé ženy říkala, jsem si moc nehrála. Pár jsem jich měla, ale já měla radši dinosaury. T-Rex, to bylo moje. Dokázala jsem s ním požírat bárbíny jedna radost.

Byla jsem naprosto vyčerpaná. Ani jsem se neobtěžovala svlékat, prostě jsem padla do postele jako hruška. Kdyby to někdo viděl, možná by mi bylo až trapně, ale to já už nevnímala, protože jsem byla na cestě do říše snů.

Byla jsem dezorientovaná, když jsem se vzbudila. Kde to jsem? Proč jsem tady? Musela jsem několikrát mrknout, abych získala přehled o tom, kde jsem a proč je taková tma. Samozřejmě jsem se nehnula z mé postele, do které jsem padla někdy odpoledne. Jediný rozdíl byl v tom, že mé okolí požírala černočerná tma. Usoudila jsem, že je noc a tudíž můžu jít klidně zase spát. Nezabírala jsem se s nějakým převlékáním – stejně bych všechny vzbudila, takže jsem se ponořila zpět do polštáře v tom, co jsem měla na sobě při odchodu z nemocnice. Džíny a triko s potiskem FORT PINTA. Kecky jsem naštěstí sundala, když jsme přijeli.

Ráno přišlo rychleji, než jsem předpokládala. Vzbudila jsem se kolem osmé, tedy alespoň to tvrdily hodiny na mém mobilu. Vstala jsem, šla do koupelny a konečně se svlékla. Bylo to příjemné, necítit na sobě tíhu oblečení. Dopřála jsem si horkou sprchu, abych ze sebe smyla únavu.

Když jsem se v čistém oblečení dopotácela do kuchyně, zjistila jsem, že už je půl deváté. Máma byla dávno v práci (nepracovala jen jako modelka, ale příležitostně i jako herečka) a natáčela nějakou romantickou komedii. Já jen čekala, kdy se ozvou, že by potřebovali teenagera s koněm. Naštěstí se tenhle můj zlý sen nevyplnil. Táta byl téměř určitě na jízdárně. Měl tam hodinu se začátečníky.

Rozhodla jsem se nezahálet. Vběhla jsem do pokoje, závěsy na okně do stáje zatáhla, naopak je rozevřela na tom vedoucím ven, na dvůr, a nasoukala se do jezdeckých kalhot a bot. Nechala jsem si temně fialové tričko s krátkými rukávy. Do kapsy jsem strčila mobil, kdyby mě náhodou někdo hledal, do ruky jsem si vzala přilbu, a vyhoupla se svým soukromým oknem do stáje.

Moonspirit byl můj nádherný hnědák. A právě teď stál v boxu a spokojeně přežvykoval seno. Když uslyšel kroky, zvedl hlavu. Z tlamy mu vypadl kus sena. Nadšeně jsem se usmála. Když jsem byla bez něj, připadalo mi, že jedna významná polovina mého já chybí. A s ním jsem ji vždy našla a byla schopná ji sjednotit.

„Nazdar, fešáku," usmála jsem se na něj. Kůň zastříhal ušima a líně svěsil hlavu, aby si vzal další seno. Mně to ani tak nevadilo, Moon byl po ránu vždy trochu nevrlý. Měl prostě rád svůj klid.

Vzala jsem si hřbílko a kopyťák. Chtěla jsem ho vzít někam na vyjížďku. Měla jsem na paměti, abych s sebou měla pití, ale v kapse jezdeckých kalhot jsem měla peněženku, to bude muset stačit. Skočím si třeba do hospody na kofolu, ale vláčet s sebou láhev minerálky? To bych si rovnou měla brát na každý výlet těžký baťoh, ne?

Moon vypadal, že si čištění opravdu užívá. Když jsem ho hřebelcovala, klidně si položil hlavu na moje rameno a zavřel slastně oči. Pohladila jsem ho po silné šíji.

Hned jak byl čistý, jsem došla do sedlovny. Předevčírem jsem Moonovo sedlo čistila a musela jsem se pousmát, když jsem viděla, že svoji práci jsem odvedla opravdu kvalitně. Donesla jsem vše k Moonovi do boxu a začala ho sedlat. Přehodila jsem mu otěže přes hlavu a jednou rukou jsem natáhla uzdečku přes jeho nos. Můj hřebec přimhouřil oči, ale udidlo vzal do tlamy jako slušně vychovaný kůň.

Uzdečku jsem mu přetáhla přes uši a zapnula přezky. Kštici jsem mu vyndala a pak jsem vzala sedlo a položila mu ho přes hřbet. Moon klidně stál a já už jsem byla v tomhle zběhlá. Sice jsem to dělala rychle, ale nikdy jsem se nezapomněla ujistit, že se koni nic nestane. V tomhle ohledu jsem byla velice ohleduplná.

Nakonec jsme měli osedláno. Otevřela jsem dveře boxu a vyvedla Moona ven. Vedla jsem ho uličkami stáje, která byla docela velká, řekla bych dokonce, že luxusní, prošli jsme kolem našich i soukromých koní, až jsme se dostali ven. V momentě mě oslnilo prudké květnové světlo. Musela jsem přimhouřit oči, než jsem se dokázala přizpůsobit.

Moon zařehtal na koně, kteří se popásali nedaleko nás. Podívala jsem se tím směrem. Byli tam naši koně, Moonův soused, jeden z extra klidných koní, kterého jsme měli v plánu prodat, a spoustu dalších. Poznávala jsem je úplně všechny, některé jsem i jezdila. Ale Camerlengo, šedý hřebec, momentálně se popásající na druhé straně louky, patřil jen a jen tátovi. Byl jeho chloubou a pýchou. Camerlenga nesměl jezdit nikdo – jen Filip.

S Moonem jsme šli k jízdárně. Dveře byly zavřené, hlavně proto, že i když začátečníci měli klidné koně, stále bylo nebezpečí, že se něčeho leknou a utečou. Pořádně jsem zatlačila, abych je otevřela. Moon postával hned za mnou, v ruce jsem stále měla jeho otěže. Někdy jsem si říkala, jak tenhle kůň může můj režim vůbec zvládat.

Po obvodu jízdárny jezdili čtyři koně. Každý z nich měl jezdce, ale všimla jsem si, že děvče, které sedělo na nejbližším koni, se třese. Nevěděla jsem, jestli strachy nebo z nějakého jiného důvodu, ale nechala jsem to být. Však ona se z toho dostane. Naše stáj zatím vychovala kvalitní jezdce.

Moji pozornost zaujal táta, který právě uprostřed jízdárny lonžoval poníka. Ferdík byl naše zlatíčko, velšský pony, kterého nevyděsilo absolutně nic. Za zadkem by mu mohlo vybuchnout dělo a stejně by jen stál a přežvykoval seno. Bohužel, spolu s nevyčerpatelnou trpělivostí a klidem se dostavila také lenost. Ferda už nebyl zrovna nejmladší, ale stále pečlivě zastával úlohu školního koně.

Zdálo se, že táta si mě všiml. Když ne on, tak alespoň jezdci, kteří na mě upozornili. Filip nechal Ferdu zastavit a držel ho za uzdu, zatímco se díval na mě.

„Jedu s Moonem na vyjížďku směrem k Moorlandu," oznámila jsem mu. Má slova se nesla celou halou a dva koně se na mě obrátili, jen aby se zase se znuděným výrazem věnovali chůzi okolo jízdárny, zatímco jejich jezdci se nechávali vozit. „Mám mobil, kdyby se něco stalo," řekla jsem ještě a počkala na Filipovo schválení. Kdyby mi nechtěl menší výlet potvrdit, stále mám eso v rukávu – osedlaného Moona, nedočkavého a přešlapujícího za mnou, natěšeného na pořádnou projížďku. Jsem si jistá, že kdokoliv vypouštěl dnes ráno koně na pastvu, tušil, že si s Moonspiritem vyjedu, a nechal ho v boxu. V duchu jsem neznámému dobrodinci poděkovala.

Táta mi ale výlet odkýval hned napoprvé, takže jsem se usmála a znovu zavřela dveře do jízdárny. Ještě jsem mohla vidět, jak znovu pobídl Ferdu do kroku.

Já vyvedla Moona k plotu a tam mu ještě naposled utáhla podbřišník. Kůň nespokojeně zafrkal, když se mi ho podařilo dotáhnout ještě o jednu dírku. Potom jsem spustila třmeny a Moon klidně stál, když jsem na něj nasedala. Ovšem hned, jak jsem byla na jeho hřbetě, se nedočkavě roztancoval. Krotila jsem ho, aby se nerozběhl. Teď už nebyl dva dny venku, takže byl natěšený.

Zastrčila jsem nohy do třmenů, upravila si otěže a pobídla ho do kroku. Hnědák vykročil. Měla jsem v plánu jet přesně tak, jak jsem řekla tátovi. Směrem do Moorlandu, u rozcestí k Valedale to otočit a udělat takové velké kolečko. Vrátili bychom se po pláži. Moon miloval běh na břehu řeky.

První kousek z Fort Pinty jsme jeli krokem, aby se kůň zahřál. Nerada bych, aby si natáhl svaly. Moon se párkrát rozklusal, ale ze všech jeho pohybů jsem mohla cítit jeho energii. Každý jeho krok byl tak živý, i když jsme jen šli, měla jsem pocit, že pode mnou letí.

Jakmile jsme přejeli most, to byla jiná. Pustila jsem ho pomalým cvalem vpřed a Moon běžel po cestě. Míjeli nás další koně a lidi, ale pro mě teď existoval jen můj kůň. Byli jsme v dokonalém souladu. Kdybych si to troufla říct, prohlásila bych, že jsme na stejné vlně. To ovšem bylo nemožné, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem netušila, co se koni honí v hlavě.

Byli jsme u Pony šampionátu, když vtom jsem ucítila drobné brnění v pravé ruce. Zastavila jsem koně. Ten otočil hlavu a zastříhal zvědavě ušima, jako by se ptal: _Proč zastavujeme?_ Nechtěla jsem mu odpovědět, pouze jsem zvedla ruku dlaní vzhůru a civěla na spirálu, která se zase začínala zbarvovat domodra. Po zádech mi přejel ledový pot. Co když zase zkolabuju? To jsem rozhodně nechtěla. Hlavně protože jsme teď byli na rozlehlé louce, kde nebyli žádní jiní lidé.

A potom jsem to uslyšela. Nevím, jestli to mohl slyšet kdokoliv, ale určitě to znělo v mé hlavě. Volalo to moje jméno. Lákalo mě to, abych za tím šla. Zoufale jsem si přikryla uši rukama. Nechtěla jsem to slyšet, vážně ne! Moon přešlápl na místě a pohodil hlavou. Pravděpodobně cítil můj neklid.

 _Kaily, pojď za mnou_ … šeptalo to v mé hlavě. Kůň pode mnou začal couvat. Já měla stále ruce přes uši, ale stejně mi to bylo k ničemu, protože to nevycházelo ze žádného zdroje, který by mohl být nadosah. Prostě to bylo v mé hlavě. Nemohla jsem čistě myslet, vábilo mě to, abych za tím šla. A tak jsem z posledních sil usoudila, že nejlepší bude, když se podívám, co to vlastně je, jinak byla šance, že se můj život změní v chodící noční můru. Neměla jsem ani ponětí, že se něco takového vážně stane.

Pobídla jsem Moona, ale kůň se zapřel předníma nohama do země. Prostě nechtěl jít. Ani takhle zbavená smyslů jsem neměla to srdce, abych ho kopla do slabin, ale to Moon nevěděl. Ještě jednou jsem ho pobídla, a když ani tenhle pokus neuspěl, pleskla jsem ho otěžemi přes plece. Kůň popošel o pár kroků a zase se zastavil. Teď už mi hlas v hlavě dělal neplechu a já se nekontrolovala.

„Fajn, tak si tam půjdu sama!" vykřikla jsem a už jsem chtěla přehodit nohu přes sedlo a sesednout, když se Moon rozešel. Se spokojeným úsměvem jsem ho pobídla směrem, odkud jsem ten hlas slyšela. Moonspirit nezaváhal a přešel do klusu. Už byl zase poslušný, jako kdyby bylo jeho celoživotním cílem mě chránit. Ne, škrtněte to, to byla blbost. Jeho cílem je přece být celý den na pastvě a pást se. Nebo snad ne?

Moon cválal k jedné z jeskyní, které byly blízko pobřeží. Hlas v mé hlavě začínal slábnout, když se k nim blížil. S hrůzou jsem si pomyslela, že ať je to, co je to, ví to, že tam jedu. Jenže teď už jsem se nemohla otočit.

Těsně před vchodem se Moon zastavil a já mu málem přeletěla přes hlavu. Viděla jsem rozostřeně, tak jsem ani nevěděla, že jsme blízko jedné z těch jeskyní. Ve Fort Pintě byly nepříjemně známé. Podle legend to byly stovky bludišť a ti, kteří se tam jednou vydali, se už nevrátili. Já tomu nevěřila. Všechno jde, když se chce. Jenže jak mě teď lákal hlas v hlavě do jedné z nich, už jsem si tím nebyla tak jistá.

„Moone," vydechla jsem, když jsem z něj sesedala. Kůň nastražil uši. „Budeš tady, že?" Musela jsem to říct, i když mi nerozuměl. Potřebovala jsem něco, k čemu bych se mohla upnout. Do jeskyní jsem nemusela chodit, ale můj život by se už nikdy nevrátil do starých kolejí. Což se už nevrátí. Nikdy. V ten moment jsem ještě netušila, že mi do cesty přivede skvělé kamarády a spoustu starostí. A novou životní dráhu. Nic z toho jsem nevěděla.

Moon pohodil hlavou a zařehtal. Byl to tak starostlivý tón, jako by říkal, ať tam nechodím. Jenže stejně jako je tvrdohlavý můj kůň, tak i já mám svoji hlavu. A když mi Moon svým jedním pohybem dodal jistotu, že tady zůstane (neměla jsem odvahu ho někam přivazovat, kdybych se náhodou nevrátila), zhluboka jsem se nadechla a vykročila k jeskyni.

Byla tam černočerná tma, ale naštěstí to tam osvětlovala moje spirála, jejíž zář v denním světle nebyla pořádně vidět. Teď byly vlhké stěny zbarvené domodra.

Hlas v mé hlavě zase začal zesilovat, ale tentokrát už jsem věděla, že jsem na místě. Levou rukou jsem se přidržovala stěn a druhou jsem si svítila. Připadala jsem si jako v nějakém akčním filmu a bála se, že na mě teď vyskočí nějaká příšera.

Můj zrak se zase začal zlepšovat. Ovšem první, co jsem uviděla, když jsem přišla do jednoho většího prostoru, mi úplně vyrazilo dech. Nebyla to žádná příšera, ale dost se jí to podobalo. Byl to pravděpodobně jeden z těch nešťastníků, kteří se nevrátili a zahynuli tady. Jenže teď z něj byla kostra. Bíložluté kosti byly modře ozářeny a vypadalo to, že tady musely ležet století. A potom se lebka zvedla. Sama od sebe.

Zavřeštěla jsem.

Otočila jsem se na podpatku tak rychle, jak to jen šlo, a běžela jsem zpátky. Minula jsem několik tunelů vedoucích pryč, ale jako by moje spirála věděla, kam jít. Držela jsem se stále stejné cesty. Bezhlavě jsem běžela, neobtěžovala jsem se ani podívat, jestli mě ta kostra pronásleduje. To se musí stát zrovna mně! Dvě divné věci ve dvou dnech! To je opravdu zlý sen.

Samozřejmě později, když už bylo po všem, jsem si říkala, jaká to je kravina. Kostry staré stovky let se přece samy od sebe nehýbou! Musela to být moje představivost. Už asi blázním.

V moment, kdy jsem vyběhla z jeskyní (byla jsem tak ráda, že jsem živá a venku), spirála už nebrněla, ani nebyla modrá. Normální znamení, které jsem měla na ruce od dětství. A začíná se s ním dít něco dost zvláštního. Moon se popásal kousek od východu. Jakmile mě uviděl, zvedl hlavu a zařehtal na pozdrav. Rychle jsem ho pohladila po krku a vložila nohu do třmenu. Vyhoupla jsem se na něj a zvolala: „Běž!"

Moon poslušně zrychlil do cvalu a v mžiku jsme zmizeli z dohledu.

* * *

 **Možná jste si všimli, že jsem svět SSO trochu zvětšila a upravila dle svých potřeb.**


	2. Škola

**Učitelé vůbec nejsou založení na pár skutečných jedincích.**

* * *

Moon doslova letěl. Vybíral si svoji vlastní cestu, takže se žádná vyjížďka po pláži nekonala. Cítil můj strach, to mi bylo jasné. A také mi bylo nanejvýš jasné to, že se chtěl co nejdřív dostat domů. Já ostatně taky. Milovala jsem to tady venku, ale dnes se mi to tu hnusilo. Pomyslela jsem na včerejší návštěvu nemocnice. Doktor říkal, že je to jen dehydratace. Věděla jsem, že dehydratace to rozhodně nemůže být, vždyť jsem se důkladně napila doma před odjezdem. Jenže to bylo to jediné, k čemu jsem se mohla upnout. Tedy, druhá možnost byla, že blázním a brzy ze mě bude totální cvok, ale zrovna tuhle myšlenku jsem podporovat nechtěla. Já nejsem magor a taky jím být nechci.

Moon doběhl až k závodu pro poníky, kde konečně zpomalil. Pot se z něj úplně řinul, ale spokojeně pohazoval hlavou a bylo na něm vidět, jak je rád, že se dostal z toho hrozného místa. Já ostatně byla taky ráda. Že jsem pryč, že jsem naživu, ale hlavně že už ten hlas v hlavě neslyším. Co to po mně vlastně chtělo? Rozhodla jsem se, že ať to bylo cokoliv, nebudu se tam vracet. Takový horor už vážně nechci.

Naklonila jsem se a poplácala Moona po krku. Kůň zafrkal. Chtěla jsem ho pobídnout dál krokem, aby stihl vychladnout, ale než jsem ho stačila stisknout koleny, všimla jsem si modré záře. Pomalu jsem obrátila pravou ruku dlaní vzhůru, ale už jsem věděla, co očekávat. Spirála zase svítila modře.

„To máš v sobě furt ty samý baterky?" zeptala jsem se jí, vědoma si toho, že samozřejmě nemůže odpovědět. Stejně jako jsem věděla, že není na baterky. Jenže já už asi opravdu začínám bláznit.

Zatřásla jsem rukou tak prudce, až se Moon lekl a uskočil do strany. V sedle jsem se naštěstí udržela, Moon to sice nedělal často, ale někteří z koní, které jsem jezdila, příležitostně využívali mé chvilkové nepozornosti, a když jsem nebyla připravená, skončila jsem na zemi. Naštěstí jsem se časem naučila, jak se udržet v sedle, i když civím někam jinam (což by se samozřejmě nemělo).

Podívala jsem se na spirálu znovu, jenže stále svítila. Povzdechla jsem si a pozvedla oči k nebesům. Za co mě trestáte? Jsem ateista, ale v téhle chvíli bych se modlila k čemukoliv, klidně i ke staré čajové konvici, aby všechny divné věci přestaly.

Nakonec jsem zase vzala otěže a pobídla Moona do kroku. Opravdu nemělo cenu zabývat se věcmi, které já nijak neovlivním. Ani jsem si nevšimla, že zatímco jsem věnovala svou pozornost tomu, abych z Moona nespadla, spirála vystřelila malý pruh modré do nebe jako nějaký vysílač.

 **Mezitím v jiné části Jorviku**

„Máme ji!" vykřikl kdosi neznámý, ukazujíc na velkou blyštivou kouli, ve které se odrážela Kaily na Moonspiritovi. Druhý muž se k němu otočil od pracovního stolu, kde se předtím skláněl na papíry. A hodně mudroval.

„Spirála?" zeptal se jen. Ze stolu vzal sklenici s vínem a pořádně si lokl. Potřeboval zapít všechna ta data na papíře. Hlavně výdaje. Poslední dobou měli větší náklady a on to musel nějak srovnat. Ti zatracení druidové a jejich pomocníčci se jim pořád do něčeho pletli. A čím víc jich odstraní, tím líp. Můžou hned začít s děvčaty se symboly. Jejich věštci (ti zatracení šlendrijáni) předpověděli, že se objeví čtyři dívky, kandidátky na potenciální druidy. On sice nevěřil, že je to pravda, ale teď, když měl před sebou na obraze čtvrtou, poslední z nich, viděl, jak skutečné to je. Dlužil věštcům omluvu.

„Ano, pane," řekl první muž a podíval se na staršího. Ten si spokojeně zamnul ruce.

„Teď už musíme jen vymyslet, jak sem přilákat ji a ty ostatní," prohlásil a vypadalo to, že si tuhle chvíli doopravdy užívá. „A potom bude naším jediným cílem zničit je!"

 **Zpět s Kaily**

Moon už byl klidný, jen já si pořád ohryzávala nehty nervozitou kvůli té spirále. V září jsem měla nastoupit do školy, co se stane, pokud bude svítit pořád? Nebudou mě mít za zrůdu? Kůň šel klidně vpřed a už jsme byli u prvních pastvin. Koně se pásli a mrskali ocasy, aby zahnali mouchy. Někteří z nich radostně zařehtali Moonovi na pozdrav a on jim vždy nějak odpověděl. Jiní vesele běhali sem a tam, ročci dováděli a malá hříbata se držela svých matek. Táta si se stájí dal opravdu hodně práce a vážně – bylo to moje nejoblíbenější místo. Tolik koní jen v jedné velké budově! Bylo takové štěstí, že jsme byli bohatá rodina.

Sesedla jsem až u stájí. Moon při pomalé chůzi vychladl, ale měl slepenou srst, takže jsem mu sundala sedlo, uzdečku a protože už byl květen a tudíž alespoň trochu přijatelné teploty, omyla jsem ho venku. Moon slastně zavřel oči, když mu po hřbetě začala stékat voda. Já byla šťastná, protože můj kůň měl dobrou náladu, ale to, co kazilo tu moji, byla stále svítící spirála na ruce.

Jakmile byl Moonspirit ve výběhu, kam jsem ho po sprše a vyčištění kopyt pustila – a kde se stoprocentně zase hned zašpiní – jsem zašla do domu. Zamkla jsem své okno, přetáhla přes něj závěsy a svlékla si jezdecké oblečení. Doma jsem zase byla sama. Táta měl jednu z dalších lekcí a máma byla stále v práci. Nevadilo mi to – byla jsem zvyklá na samotu. Někdy jsem sice byla znuděná a nadávala, že nemám žádné kamarádky, se kterými bych mohla jít ven, ale ty časy rychle přešly, protože jsem brzy zjistila, že když se tátovi v jízdárně ohlásím, můžu si vzít Moona nebo jiného koně a jet na vyjížďku.

Samozřejmě že jsme pracovali i na jízdárně, jinak by Moon zlenivěl. V drezúře byl už skoro mistr. Dobře, mistr je přehnané slovo. Celkem nám to šlo, ale kdybychom snili o soutěžích, museli bychom hodně přidat. Zato v parkúru byl velice dobrý. Rozený skokan. Ale ani závodit v parkúru jsem nechtěla. Pro začátek by mi stačilo dokončit vzdělání.

Hodila jsem na sebe volné tričko s kočkou a tepláky. Brzy měla přijít Věra, moje učitelka, a já před ní nechtěla vypadat jako strašák. V rychlosti jsem si nachystala sešity a učebnice a potom odběhla do koupelny, kde jsem popadla mámin pudr a několik minut jsem se snažila svítící spirálu zamaskovat.

„To snad ne!" zvolala jsem zoufale, když to nešlo zakrýt. Opravdu – stále to bylo vidět.

Po pár minutách – možná to byla delší doba, protože jsem tak trochu zapomněla na čas – se rozezvonil zvonek. Vrazila jsem pudr zpět tam, odkud jsem ho vzala, a rozeběhla se ke dveřím. Spirálu se mi stále nepovedlo zamaskovat.

Otevřela jsem dveře a přede mnou stála starší, už bělovlasá paní.

„Dobrý den," pozdravila jsem Věru a ta se usmála.

„I já tě zdravím," odpověděla a já ustoupila, aby mohla projít dovnitř. Žena si sundala boty a nazula si papuče, které jí moji rodiče zakoupili. Byly modré a měly na sobě našitého medvěda, ale byly Věřiny nejoblíbenější. Možná právě proto, že je odmítala vyhodit, vypadaly dost zuboženě.

Šla jsem s ní do svého pokoje a cestou vzala z kuchyně židli.

„Jsi připravená na test ze zeměpisu?" zeptala se mě moje mentorka, když jsem se usadila vedle ní, víc ke stolu. Ztuhla jsem. Ano, samozřejmě že jsem se učila, ještě včera dopoledne jsem se na to učila. Jenže teď, po těch divných událostech, se mi všechny záležitosti ohledně tlakových výší a níží vykouřily z hlavy. Rozpačitě jsem si poposedla na židli a to byla moje odpověď.

„Kaily, poslyš, já vím, že jsi pečlivá studentka, takže ti to nevyčítám. Každý den nesvítí sluníčko," opřela se Věra o stůl. Kousla jsem se do rtu.

„Ale já se to učila," namítla jsem. „Jen se mi včera a dnes přihodilo pár divných věcí a tak trochu jsem to… ehm…" vysvětlovala jsem, ale nevěděla jsem, jak bych měla popsat divnou kostru v jeskyni. Ne, jeskyni škrtnout. Do jeskyně jsem vůbec nešla! Bylo to nebezpečné místo, kam se nesmělo chodit. Takže v upravené verzi příběhu jsem uviděla kostru. Ale co dál? Co když rodiče půjdou na policii? Musela bych je tam zavést.

Ne. Ve verzi příběhu, kterou řeknu každému, kdo se zeptá, jsem byla na hřbitově a ze země tam trčel kus kosti. Usilovně jsem přemýšlela. Co je na tomhle neobvyklé? Nic, pravděpodobně.

„Co to máš na ruce?" zeptala se Věra a nasadila si kostnatou rukou brýle. Zvedla moji dlaň. Zavřela jsem oči. Byla to ta spirála, viděla jsem modré světlo. Naštěstí Věra už byla docela stará a myslela si, že to je nějaký nový elektronický přístroj.

„Mohla bys to vypnout?" zeptala se nakonec a já měla chuť tu ruku useknout.

Dalších pár dní jsem se snažila spirálu na ruce zamaskovat. Někdy svítila hodně, někdy málo, ale víceméně svítila pořád. Štvalo mě to. Ne a ne zhasnout. Dva dny zpátky jsem pocítila silné nutkání jít ke stáji, jako by mě tam to znamení vedlo, jenže když jsem tam dorazila, byli tam pouze lidé se svými koňmi.

Nakonec jsem to vyřešila tak, že jsem nosila jezdecké rukavice. Přes ty záře jen slabě prosvítala. S tím jsem byla spokojená. Jenže byl květen a rukavice se nedaly nosit věčně. Rodiče si mého krásného světelného efektu taky všimli.

Právě jsem se krčila pod oknem do kuchyně a poslouchala jejich rozhovor. Vím, že se to nemá, ale jejich téma se týkalo i mě.

„Co máme dělat, najít nějakého lékaře?" ptal se táta.

„Pošleme ji k druidům," řekla rozhodně máma. Zbystřila jsem. Druidy znám jen z pohádek, které mi vyprávěla babička, ale v životě jsem žádného neviděla. Pokud existují, tak by mě zajímalo, jestli to byli opravdu léčitelé i válečníci, jak říkala moje drahá babička.

„Druidové?" odfrkl si pohrdavě táta. „Druidové neexistují! A pokud ano, jsou to jen zabijáci! Vždyť znáš legendu o osvobození Jorviku!" Při těch slovech jsem se zatřásla a přitiskla víc ke zdi. Legenda o osvobození Jorviku byla v každé knize, ale veřejně se o ní mluvilo jen zřídkakdy. Lidé nevěřili, že je to skutečné. Všechny kroniky totiž patřily… druidům.

Stručná verze příběhu zněla, že roku 1568 připluli do Jorviku cizinci a obsadili ho. A potom se jednoho dne objevil řád složený z lidí s luky a šípy, kteří si říkali druidové. Měli rozsáhlé znalosti sahající do všech odvětví a společně dokázali porazit uzurpátory. Jeden z nich prý uměl bojovat absolutně vším, to byl jejich vůdce. Zabili každého, kdo se jim připletl do cesty. Ale Jorvik osvobodili.

Jenže druidové byli legenda! Vyskytovali se jen a pouze v příbězích! Moje přesvědčení se mělo velmi brzy vyvrátit.

„Nejsou vymyšlení!" odporovala máma. „Já jsem druid!"

Moje pusa byla rázem otevřená. Netušila jsem, že je moje máma druid. Hned jsem zapomněla na všechny legendy a to, co vyvracovalo jejich existenci. Pokud byla moje máma druid, tak jsem byla přesvědčená, že existují.

„Mám podobné znamení. Moje matka byla v řádu dost dlouho. Já v něm jsem také. A Kaily bude taky. Jen bude muset podstoupit trénink," řekla máma klidně. Srdce se mi málem zastavilo. Chtějí tady rozhodovat o mém osudu? Nakonec se stanu nějakou řádovou sestrou? Bydlet v klášteře? Už jsem nechtěla víc slyšet. Začala jsem pomalu couvat pryč.

„A co uděláš? Půjdeš jí to říct a budeš si naivně myslet, že ti to všechno odkýve?" zeptal se táta a zněl opravdu velice naštvaně. Jen z toho jsem usoudila, že druidy nesnáší.

Jakmile jsem byla pryč od okna, postavila jsem se a běžela ke svému vlastnímu, které jsem měla dokořán otevřené, abych pokoj alespoň trochu vyvětrala. Skočila jsem dovnitř a vytáhla z police _Pána prstenů_. Sedla si za stůl a rozevřela knihu na libovolné stránce. Právě včas – za několik sekund se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře.

„Dále!" zavolala jsem a knihu odložila. Dovnitř vešla máma a sedla si na stůl.

„Zlato, právě jsme se bavili s tatínkem," začala. Ráda bych odvětila, že o jejich rozhovoru vím, ale držela jsem jazyk za zuby. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby věděli, že jsem špehovala.

„Rozhodli jsme se, že nastoupíš do školy," řekla Blanka.

„Ale vždyť na tom jsme se domluvili už dávno," namítla jsem. Přece tam půjdu od září. Moje máma zavrtěla hlavou.

„Já vím, ale změnila se situace. Před pěti dny jsem byla za ředitelem a říkal, že zítra můžeš nastoupit," informovala mě a já cítila, jak mám pusu otevřenou překvapením.

„Už… Už zítra?" zeptala jsem se roztřeseným hlasem. Matka ledově přikývla. „S… S tímhle?" sundala jsem rukavici a ukázala jí zářící spirálu. Jako na potvoru teď svítila nejmíň za celý týden.

„Proto jsem ti přinesla tohle," vzala mamka do ruky fialovou lahvičku. _Divné_ , pomyslela jsem si, předtím ji tam určitě neměla. „Na, vypij to," poradila mi, ale já nevěděla, jak jí mám sdělit, že bych to radši nechala tak, jak to bylo. Přece jen jsem druidům moc nedůvěřovala, i když jsem teď věděla, že jsou skuteční.

„Je to jen výtažek z bylin," zasmála se máma, když viděla, jak se na lahvičku nejistě dívám.

„Výtažek z bylin?" povytáhla jsem obočí. „Mami, vždyť ty nedokážeš rozeznat chrpu od čekanky!"

Blanka se postavila a náhle vypadala trochu ztuhle.

„Koupila jsem ho," odpověděla, ale hlas jí trochu přeskočil a já věděla, že to není pravda. Byla to určitě její práce.

„Nemá to něco společného s druidy?" zeptala jsem se dřív, než jsem se stačila zadržet. Skvěle, ty génie! propleskla jsem se v duchu. Teď mi už nikdy nic neřekne.

„Ne," odvětila chladně máma a bez dalšího slova odešla z pokoje.

Hlavou jsem praštila o stůl a hlasitě vydechla. Po očku jsem sledovala fialovou lahvičku a přemýšlela. Do školy se mi najednou nechtělo a připadalo mi, že celý můj život je jedna velká lež. Jako bych tu neměla vůbec být. Možná je můj životní cíl opravdu skončit u druidů.

Nakonec jsem lahvičku zvedla, zhluboka se nadechla a celý její obsah do sebe obrátila. Bylo to kyselé jako šťovík. Možná v tom i nějaký byl. Donutila jsem se spolknout tekutinu a znechucená jsem položila lahvičku na stůl. Doufala jsem, že to alespoň pomůže se zářením té spirály. Bylo by to o jednu starost míň.

Raději jsem myslela na školu. Je opravdu taková, jak mi o ní vyprávěla Věra? Spoustu učeben, v každé tabule, počítač, nástěnky pokryté kresbami a informacemi o školním roce? Na chodbách spousty křičících studentů? Nebo těch, kteří se jen dívají do mobilu? Je tam někdo, kdo má rád koně? Nebo třeba podobné znamení jako já? Bylo by fajn, kdybych nebyla jediná, kdo má spirálu. Necítila bych se jako zrůda. Sice teď vím, že je to asi něco souvisejícího s druidy, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsem o nich stále věděla jen to, že to jsou léčitelé a zabijáci a že k nim patří i mamka s babičkou, jsem netušila, co.

Je pravda, co jsem četla v knížkách? Že druidové nestárnou? Kdyby to tak bylo, mamka nebo babička by mohly žít už stovky let. Mohly se třeba účastnit války o osvobození. Jenže babička se před třemi roky odstěhovala někam pryč – prý na pevninu, kam se mohlo dostat jen letadlem. Několikrát jsem se snažila na rodičích vyžebrat výlet k ní. Pokaždé jsem se setkala s neúspěchem a teď, s novými informacemi, jsem začínala pochybovat, že tomu opravdu tak je. Jenže mamky jsem se zeptat nemohla.

Potřebovala jsem si ulevit od všech starostí. Vzala jsem si sešit ze stolu a tužku. Vyskočila jsem ven oknem a rozběhla se na moje oblíbené místo – pod most. Měla jsem tam skvělý výhled na řeku Silversong a byl tam relativně klid (kromě občasného ržání koní, kteří se báli přejít most bez hrazení). Když rodiče nebyli doma, chodila jsem tam často v posledních letech. Nikdo na mě nepřišel.

Usadila jsem se do dolíku, který měl nyní přesný tvar mého pozadí, skrčila nohy a rozevřela sešit. Psala jsem do něj povídku. Naštěstí jsem byla jedním z těch lidí, kteří jsou obdařeni správnou gramatikou, takže když jsem dostala nápad, začala jsem psát. Můj nynější příběh byl o dívce ze sirotčince, která pochází z Jarlaheimu a jednoho dne ji na vyjížďce zradí její nejlepší kamarádka. A protože se probere na neznámém místě uprostřed tajemného kruhu, uteče i se svým koněm Starlight. Zatím jsem se dostala jen k tomu, že se Starlight utekla a cestuje po Jorviku (ten jsem znala jen z map a zeměpisných učebnic, takže celé místo a postavy byly vymyšlené). Kdybych jen věděla, kolik je na nich pravdy…

Nicméně jsem s příběhem měla velké plány. Plánovala jsem, že kruh ji bude stále pronásledovat, až se celá zoufalá rozhodne vyhledat pomoc. Měla jsem vymyšleno, že vyhledá druidy, jestli by jí nepomohli, ale dál jsem se ve svém skvělém plánu nedostala, zvláště proto, že jsem měla asi sedmdesát stránek a ještě je ani nezačala hledat. Najednou jsem však věděla, co tam chci napsat.

Otočila jsem sešit a začala vymýšlet jméno pro druida. Začala jsem vojenskou abecedou. Alpha? Ne. Bravo? Ne. Charlie? Taky ne. Pokračovala jsem dál. Romeo? Ani náhodou, má to být druid, ne princ. Zmoženě jsem vydechla, i když jsem ještě stále nic neudělala. Na vojenský kód jsem se vykašlala, jen co jsem došla ke jménu Tango. Popřemýšlela jsem o mytologických názvech. Asgard? Po menším přemýšlení jsem zakroutila hlavou. Ne, severskou mytologii asi ne. Vikingy jsem zrovna moc nemusela.

Co takhle kelty? A jejich mytologii? To by možná šlo. Z kalhot jsem vytáhla mobil a zapnula data. Několikrát jsem to zkoušela a tady pod mostem byl signál víc než dobrý. Rychle jsem heslo naťukala do Googlu. Klikla jsem hned na první odkaz.

Partholon? To by možná šlo. Napsala jsem jméno na papír. Za několik minut k němu přibylo i Arar, Celtiber, Talivu a Boann. Listovala jsem stránkou dál, až jsem narazila na jméno, které upoutalo moji pozornost. Avalon. Naprosto dokonalé jméno pro druida. Škrtla jsem všechny předchozí hloupá jména a přes celou stránku naškrábala velkým písmem slovo **Avalon**. Skvěle. Spokojeně jsem vypnula internet a zavřela oči. Byla jsem sama se sebou spokojená.

Když jsem si náležitě odpočinula, znovu jsem otevřela sešit. Zrovna jsem se pustila do psaní, když si ke mně přisedla hnědovlasá holka. To jsem naprosto nečekala, protože mě tady za ta léta nikdo neobjevil, takže jsem leknutím povyskočila.

„Promiň, vylekala jsem tě?" zeptalo se to děvče. Trochu rozpačitě jsem přikývla. Chtěla jsem si odsednout, abychom se tam vešly obě, ale když jsem otevřela pusu, abych se jí zeptala, viděla jsem, že už si udělala pohodlí na dece, kterou si pravděpodobně přinesla.

Dostala jsem tak možnost si ji prohlédnout. Měla dlouhé hnědé vlasy a hnědé oči. Na první pohled bylo vidět, že sportuje. Měla svalnaté nohy a štíhlý pas. Asi něco, jako já. Na sobě měla fialové tílko a džínové kraťasy. Vypadala, že je jí asi tak šestnáct nebo sedmnáct - takže v mém věku.

„Já jsem Bella," představila se a natáhla ruku, kterou jsem jí stiskla.

„Kaily," odpověděla jsem.

Nejdřív to vypadalo, že tam budeme sedět jen v tichosti, ale zvědavost mi nedovolila mlčet. Obrátila jsem se k ní a podívala se do oříškových očí.

„Jak jsi mě tady vlastně našla?" zeptala jsem se. Bella pokrčila rameny a potom natáhla levou ruku. Oněměla jsem překvapením. Na její dlani totiž bylo podobné znamení jako na mé. S tím rozdílem, že její bylo na levé ruce a moje na pravé, a také to, že Bella měla kruh, ne spirálu. To mě zaujalo. Mají všichni něco jiného?

„Takže máš rodiče druidy?" zeptala jsem se, prostě mi to vylétlo z pusy. Bella třeba bude vědět něco o druidech. Pokud se tedy její matka (nebo otec či prarodiče) dělí o informace. Dívka zavrtěla hlavou.

„Jenom mámu. Ty jsi tu nová, že?" konstatovala Bella. Nevěděla jsem, jak to myslí. Jestli jsem nová k tématu druidové, pak ano, jsem naprostý zelenáč. Ale pokud šlo o Fort Pintu, rozhodně jsem nová nebyla. Žila jsem tady přece šestnáct let! Mám celé město prozkoumané, ačkoliv rodiče si myslí, že jsem v něm nikdy nebyla a nedokážu se o sebe postarat. Pravý opak je pravdou, vážení. Vždy, když jsem neměla školu a rodiče byli pryč, vypadla jsem z toho domu, ve kterém jsem to už po letech nemohla vydržet.

„Ve městě ne, to znám jako své boty," odpověděla jsem na otázku. Bella mi vzala z ruky moje poznámky k povídce, zrovna tu stranu, kde jsem naškrábala možná jména a zadumaně si je prohlížela. Potom vzhlédla.

„Divné, nikdy jsem tě tady neviděla," poznamenala a jen tak mimochodem mi vrátila sešit. „Můj malý bráška se jmenuje Avalon. Mamka si myslí, že je hrozná legrace, když ho pojmenuje podle nějakého ostrova. Myslím, že z něj chce mít mořeplavce."

„Podle tvého tónu si nemyslím, že se jí to vyplní," poznamenala jsem pobaveně, ale v duchu se dost hrozila, jak může existovat někdo takový. Chudák malý Avalon.

Bella zavrtěla hlavou.

„Taky že nevyplnilo. Avalon je druid," řekla a potom nasadila veselejší tón. Malý Avalon? Pokud je druid, tak asi nebude zrovna nejmenší. Ale nechala jsem to plavat, mohla to myslet tak, že chce být druidem. „A ty chodíš do školy?" zeptala se mě a já konečně odložila sešit s příběhem a začala se jí plně věnovat.

„Zítra tam jdu poprvé," vysvětlila jsem jí a mohla jsem vidět její nechápavý výraz. Asi taky nevěděla, proč tam nastupuju v polovině května.

„Já chodím do prváku, takže pokud se mé oko nemýlí a tobě je tak šestnáct, tak budeme chodit do stejné třídy," prohlásila Bella a zkřivila obličej do podivné grimasy, když jí najednou zazvonil mobil. Vytáhla ho ze zadní kapsy kraťasů a přiložila k uchu. Zadívala jsem se na sešit, protože přece není pěkné, když se odposlouchává.

Po chvilce Bella odložila přístroj. Celou dobu jen poslouchala někoho na druhém drátě, takže ani nepromluvila. Až na pozdrav. Dívka si telefon zase zastrčila do kapsy džínů.

„Už budu muset jít," řekla nanejvýš otráveně. Nevypadalo to, že se těší domů. Pomalu se zvedla ze svého místa.

„Počkej!" vykřikla jsem ještě. „Kde bydlíš? Najdu tě tady?" zeptala jsem se a Bella otočila hlavu. Její pohled byl na tu krátkou chvilku strnulý a chladný, ale když se obrátila úplně, už to byl zase ten veselý výraz.

„Tady, ve Fort Pintě," odpověděla a pak ještě dodala: „A teď už fakt musím, takže se uvidíme zítra ve škole. Ahoj!"

Než jsem stačila odpovědět: „Tak zítra!", Bella už byla dole na cestě a mávala mi levou rukou a její kruh fialově zářil.

Oplatila jsem jí gesto a potom se zadívala na svoji spirálu. Mámin lektvar asi zabral, protože vůbec nesvítila. Teď jsem ale měla jistotu, že tam je přinejmenším jeden člověk, který je jako já. Bylo to uklidňující vědět.

Pod mostem jsem setrvala ještě asi hodinu. Psala jsem tu povídku a byla jsem na sebe patřičně hrdá. Dokonce jsem se dostala až k bodu, kdy se poprvé ptá, kdo by jí mohl pomoci. Než jsem odešla, abych se mohla připravit do školy (už jsem zmiňovala, že jsem se opravdu těšila, takže jsem měla tašku sbalenou již od února), napsala jsem si popis druida. Podle mého měl být tajemný, to rozhodně, inteligentní a měl by umět bojovat. Jenže můj příběh se odehrával v čase, kdy byl Jorvik naprosto bezpečný, takže druid neměl nic, na čem by si přebytečnou energii vyléval, kromě malých, lokálních problémů, takže jsem si napsala, že bude trávit čas vymýšlením špatných vtipů. U toho jsem se zasekla a kousala do propisky. Ne, chtělo to něco víc. Několik minut jsem přemýšlela, až jsem mu vytvořila učně. To byla jediná věc, která v mé blízké budoucnosti zatím nebyla. Jenže to já nevěděla.

S pocitem zadostiučinění jsem se zvedla ze svého místa a seběhla dolů. Čekal mě ještě dlouhý den. Vytáhla jsem mobil a podívala se na hodiny. Byly čtyři odpoledne, nejlepší čas, abych se připravila do školy a pomohla tátovi nakrmit koně. Já jsem navíc měla to privilegium, že jsem čistila soukromé koně, když se jejich majitelé nemohli dostavit a telefonicky si o to zažádali. Já potom dostala kus tátova výdělku jako kapesné. I když nevím, jestli čištění koní, kteří se vrátili z pastvy, má nějaké výhody. Hlavně když byli zablácení od hlavy až k patě. To potom byla fuška je čistit.

Domů jsem dorazila o čtvrt hodiny později, a to jenom proto, že jsem se loudala a obdivovala Fort Pintu. Jako malá jsem si nikdy nenašla čas se zastavit a porozhlédnout se. Ale tajných uliček jsem znala dost. Stará pevnost byla větší, než si většina cizinců myslela. Na chvíli jsem se zastavila u kavárny a obecního domu, kde se konaly koncerty a taneční. U školy, do které jsem zítra měla poprvé jít, a u různých malých obchůdků. Mohla jsem slyšet, jak si lidi šeptají fámy o mých rodičích i o mně, ale ignorovala jsem je. Nepotřebuju vědět každý drb, třebaže je o mé rodině.

Do domu jsem vešla výjimečně hlavním vchodem, v předsíni si sundala boty a halou jsem to vzala do kuchyně. Máma tam stála a cosi vařila. Pravděpodobně zítřejší oběd pro tátu. Já ho budu mít ve škole, ale ještě jsem neviděla menu na pondělí.

„Ahoj, mami," ohlásila jsem svůj příchod. Blanka se otočila od plotny a olízla vařečku.

„Ahoj, zlato," oplatila mi pozdrav. „Zabralo to?" zeptala se a já v odpověď vesele zvedla pravou ruku a ukázala jí dlaň. Spirála nesvítila a všechno bylo v pohodě. Zase jsem byla relativně normální.

„Tak to je dobře," oddechla si Blanka a zamíchal pochoutku v hrnci. Nevím proč, ale najednou jsem začala uvažovat, co do toho jídla dává. Doufám, že to nejsou nějaké druidské recepty.

„Mimochodem, ve škole skoč za hospodářkou, obědy máš už zaplacené, jen ti dá čip," informovala mě máma a já přikývla. Čeká mě spousta učení, budu se muset přizpůsobit úplně jinému stylu života, než jsem vedla doposud, a tahle zpráva mi dala první indicii, co mám dělat.

„Ráno zajdi za ředitelkou, ona ti řekne třídu," dodala ještě Blanka, než se definitivně otočila ke sporáku. Chtěla jsem jí ukázat, co píšu, ale její viditelný nezájem mě trochu odradil a rozesmutněl. Schlíple jsem se odplazila do svého pokoje. Nevadí, říkala jsem si. Příběhem se pochlubím jindy, až bude mít lepší náladu. Asi je stále ještě naštvaná kvůli tomu lektvaru.

Ze skříně jsem vytáhla černou tašku s krásnými barevnými tvary (červené čtverce, zelené trojúhelníky, žluté deltoidy) a dala do ní vše, o čem jsem si myslela, že budu potřebovat.

To se mi stala další divná věc. Chtěla jsem si zjistit rozvrh hodin, abych věděla, jaké učebnice si budu muset přichystat (pokud bych si je musela koupit, tak to až zítra). Sotva jsem na to pomyslela, na počítači (který jsem ráno měla zapnutý) zablikala obrazovka a nakonec se rozsvítila na stránce s rozvrhem. Přikročila jsem k tomu a přelétla očima. To snad není možné. Takže když chci, aby se něco stalo, stane se to? Ráda bych se zeptala mámy, jenže jsem před několika minutami viděla její náladu. Ne. Navíc mamka tady vždycky nebude. Musím na to přijít sama.

Počítač jsem sice nějakou záhadnou silou pustila hned na rozvrzích, ale potíž byla v tom, že to nebyl rozvrh té správné školy. Byla to Silvergladeská střední. S povzdechem jsem okno zavřela a do Googlu napsala Gymnázium Fort Pinta. Vyjela mi stránka s pěkným žlutým designem. V té barvě bylo skoro celé město. A hlavní stránce byly fotky, novinky, ale to, co jsem chtěla já, bylo hned pod úvodní fotkou na pravé straně. Elektronická žákovská, suplování, rozvrhy a jídelníček. Spokojeně jsem otevřela rozvrhy.

Musím říct, že na gymnáziu ve Fort Pintě nebylo mnoho tříd. Jedna třída na čtyřletém, do které jsem pravděpodobně měla jít, stejně tak na šestiletém a osmiletém. Dávalo to smysl. Další větší město byl Moorland, kde měli své gymnázium. A hned po něm Silverglade, kam dojížděli valedaleští. Takže Fort Pinta byla ponechána sama sobě, a protože jsme nebyli město gigantických rozměrů, stačily tyhle tři třídy pobrat všechny děti.

Prostudovala jsem si rozvrh. Zítra bych měla začít chemií. Druhou byla angličtina - na tu byla zrovna třídní. Angličtina byl základní jazyk na Jorviku, jako další jazyk se vyučovala čeština, protože českých turistů tady bylo pomalu víc než čistokrevných jorvičanů. Ta byla pátá hodina. Třetí hodinu byla matematika (to ne), čtvrtá dějepis, potom jsme měli patnáct minut pauzu na oběd a dvouhodinovku výtvarné výchovy. Vlastní kufřík jsem neměla, takže jsem si jen v penálu ostrouhala pastelky. Poslední, osmá hodina, bude biologie.  
Rozvrh jsem si celý opsala, napsala tam číslo učebny, vyučujícího, a dala do malého sešítku, který jsem využívala jako diář. Ten jsem taky hodila do baťohu.

Jakmile jsem byla připravená, vyskočila jsem oknem do stáje. Chvatně jsem prošla mezi boxy našich vlastních koní. Moon na mě zařehtal, ale dobře věděl, že se jdu starat o soukromé koně. Na dánského teplokrevníka jsem vesele zamávala.

Cestou jsem si vzala hřbílko, kopyťák a hřeben. Mrkla jsem se na seznam koní, jejichž majitelé se dnes nemohli dostavit. Byla neděle, takže koní, kteří potřebovali mou péči, bylo po čertech málo. Nevadilo mi to. Dnes jsem jich měla pouze pět.

Hned jsem zamířila k prvnímu. Artie (nebo Artuš), belgický chladnokrevník, byl nyní mým stálým zákazníkem, jelikož jeho majitelka měla zápal plic a nesměla sem přijít ještě tak dva týdny. Tři už jsem se o hnědáka, který nesnášel čištění kopyt, starala.

A samozřejmě že dnes měl špatnou náladu. Sice podřimoval, když jsem mu přejížděla hřbílkem po hřbetě a během doby, kdy jsem mu rozčesávala žíně, ale jak jsem šáhla po kopytním háčku, začal se zmítat na provaze. Jaké štěstí, že jsem ho měla uvázaného na krátko, jinak by mě přimáčkl ke stěně boxu. Nakonec jsem ho jakýmsi záhadným způsobem donutila to kopyto zvednout, a jakmile jsem ho měla ve svých spárech, byla jsem vítěz. Beztak se Artie zklidnil až v okamžiku, kdy jsem odložila kopyťák do bezpečné vzdálenosti. Stejně měl už kopyta čistá, to chlapec nikdy nedomyslel.

Mou péčí prošli ještě tři koně. Náladová Tasia, patřící jednomu velice zaměstnanému muži, o kterém jsem nic dalšího nevěděla, Lukas, westernový kůň, o kterého jsem se ještě nikdy nestarala – naštěstí byl opravdu klidný - Skar, další klisna, jejíž majitelka byla kdesi na předčasných prázdninách, a Flóra, velšský pony typu B, velký kliďas. Jejím majitelem byl jeden malý kluk, který měl za to, že ji má absolutně nejradši, ale Flóru měli rádi naprosto všichni ze stáje.  
Když jsem zavřela dveře Flóřina boxu, pony se na mě podíval velkýma očima a já se usmála. Její malý vlastník dnes nemohl přijít, protože měl doučování z matematiky. Byl jedním z těch kluků, které matematika nezajímala. Pohladila jsem poníka po sametových nozdrách, a aniž bych se podívala za sebe, vykročila jsem směrem k sedlovně.

A s někým jsem se srazila.

Vypadalo to, že neznámý ve stáji běžel. Zatnula jsem zuby, když jsem dopadla na podlahu - zadkem napřed. Bylo v pořádku, když jsem běžela ve stáji já, ale bylo to špatné u kohokoliv jiného.

Krev mi vřela zlostí. Když jsem se podívala na svoji pravačku, zjistila jsem, že spirála slabě svítí. Asi ji nažhavil můj vztek.

„Promiň," řekl neznámý. Až teď jsem se na něj podívala. Byl to kluk, asi tak v mém věku, a nebyl vůbec ošklivý. Na sobě sice měl naprosto nejezdecké oblečení, modrou mikinu a vytahané bílé triko s jakýmsi červeným znakem, modrobílou kšiltovku s dalším rudým znamením, ale měl nádherné oříškové oči a krátké modré vlasy. Normálně bych byla proti jakémukoliv barvení vlasů, ale k němu se to prostě hodilo.

„Nevadí," odpověděla jsem a odmítla jeho nabízenou ruku. „Ale ve stáji se neběhá." Ano, mermomocí musím být rýpal. Kluk provinile pokrčil rameny.

„Já vím, ale jdu pozdě na doučování," prohlásil a já mu ustoupila z cesty. Nebudu se přece míchat mezi učitele a žáka.

„Díky," usmál se na mě a tentokrát už způsobně šel. „Zatím." Odpověděla jsem mu stejně. Stála jsem u Flóřina boxu a dívala se za ním, dokud nezmizel z dohledu. Mohla jsem slyšet, že hned, jak byl za stájí, se rozběhl. Doufala jsem, že patří do mé budoucí třídy. Klidně by mohl.

Ze snění mě vytrhlo poníkovo zařehtání, když se blížil James. Tátův pomocník ve stáji a pořadatel závodů a akcí. Chodil mu pomáhat každý den a já ho měla celkem ráda. Fungoval pro mě jako strýček, protože jsem žádného neměla. Taky byl jediný, kdo o mně věděl téměř všechno. A to byl jen o trochu starší, než já.

„Zase další běhálek?" nadzvedl si kšiltovku a mrkl na mně. Přikývla jsem. James se na mě usmál a prohlásil, že jde pozdě a měl by se dát do práce. Zamávala jsem mu a vydala se domů.

Protože mi čištění koní zabralo mnohem víc času, než jsem čekala, vykoupala jsem se, umyla si vlasy a na zítřek připravila nejlepší oblečení. Potom jsem dala dobrou noc rodičům a šla do postele. Nechtěla jsem ve škole vypadat jako strašidlo.

Ten den jsem usínala šťastná, ale i plná obav.


	3. Noví kamarádi

**Učitelé a postavy rozhodně nejsou založené na skutečných osobnostech xD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSO**

* * *

Probudila jsem se ve tři čtvrtě na osm. A to jen proto, že mě mamka zatahala za nohu. Rozespale jsem se přetočila na posteli a objala svoji peřinu. To je tak těžký nechat někoho spát? Ještě snad není sedm, ne? Tak proč mě táta budí? Dnes nemůžu pomáhat ve stájích, jdu poprvé do školy!

„Tati," vykopla jsem nohou a chtěla dál spát. „Vždyť je brzooooo!"

„Ne, je pozdě a ty jdeš do školy!" ozval se známý, velmi naštvaný hlas. Máma. Spletla jsem se. Nebyl to taťka, ale mamka! A nebylo před sedmou, ale po sedmé. Ta realizace mě dokonale probrala. Jako blesk jsem otevřela oči a podívala se na hodiny na nočním stolku. Sedm čtyřicet pět. A sakra.

Vyskočila jsem z postele snad druhou kosmickou rychlostí. Jak je tohle proboha možné? Když mám pomáhat ve stájích, můžu jít spát v jednu ráno a stejně se probudím načas, ale jakmile jdu spát dřív, abych se probudila a měla ještě dost času na sprchu, snídani a hygienu, rázem zaspím.

Měla jsem obrovské štěstí, že jsem si včera přichystala oblečení. Na žádnou sprchu nebo snídani nebyl čas, hodila jsem na sebe spodní prádlo, triko, džínové tříčtvrteční kalhoty a ponožky. Všechno v rekordním čase. Musela jsem se přece ještě stavit za hospodářkou a ředitelkou. Před první hodinou jsem rozhodně musela za ředitelkou. Koneckonců, to ona mi řekne, kde je moje třída, možná mě tam i zavede.

V rychlosti jsem odpojila mobil z nabíječky. Hřebenem jsem si rychle přejela blonďaté vlasy a ze stolu vzala gumičku, kterou jsem si je svázala za chůze do síně. Mamka se tam objevila právě ve chvíli, kdy jsem se chystala vyběhnout ven.

Vzala do dlaně moji pravou ruku a já si poprvé za tohle hektické ráno uvědomila, že spirála nesvítí. Jaké štěstí.

„Nezapomeň jít za tou hospodářkou, zlato. Táta tady chtěl být, ale Gora má koliku, je u ní spolu s veterinářem," řekla starostlivě. Potom se usmála.

„Dávej na sebe pozor. Užij si to."

Otevřela jsem dveře a ohlédla se na ni. Na hodinách, které visely nad vchodem do kuchyně, bylo sedm padesát. Než dojdu do školy, bude padesát dva. Možná tři.

„Budu," slíbila jsem mamce a vyšla ven. „Ahoj!" Nechala jsem dveře otevřené, protože beztak nebyl čas je zavřít, a vyběhla jsem ven. Vzala jsem to nejrychlejší zkratkou, i se školní taškou jsem sprintovala. Trochu mě mrzelo, že se se mnou nepřišel táta rozloučit, ale koně pro něj a mě byli rozhodně přednější. Jen jsem litovala, že mě nevzbudili dřív, mohla bych jim pomoct. Potom jsem přeskočila nízkou zídku oddělující dvě ulice a to mi vymazalo Goru i rodiče naprosto z hlavy. Už jsem totiž viděla školu.

Na jednu stranu jsem se bála, na druhou jsem se nemohla dočkat, až se seznámím s novými lidmi. Jenže teď, jak jsem se tam blížila, pocítila jsem více strach. Jak to ve škole chodí, jsem slyšela jen z Věřina vyprávění, takže jsem si to poprvé měla zkusit na vlastní kůži.

Zpomalila jsem, když jsem se dostala do davu studentů. Očividně takhle chodili každý den. Naproti škole byly velké hodiny. Obrátila jsem hlavu a podívala se na ně. Sedm padesát dva a táhlo na padesát tři. V duchu jsem si oddechla. Stihla jsem to pěkně načas.

Protože bylo jaro a teplo, neměla jsem žádnou bundu. To se jevilo jako výhoda, protože jsem si nechala jen tenisky a nemusela si měnit boty. Hned jsem vyšla do chodby v přízemí. Tak trochu jsem neměla páru, kde hospodářka je, ale tušila jsem, že ředitelka bude mít kancelář kdesi dole. Vydala jsem se doprava. Tenhle tip se ukázal jako špatný. Ani šedé pruhy na podlaze školy mě nikam nedovedly. Prošla jsem kolem kabinetu francouzštiny, hudební a estetické výchovy a taky kolem pracovny psychologa. Na konci chodby byla učebna dějepisu a bufet. Potom už byly jenom schody.  
Otočila jsem se. Na červeně svítících digitálních hodinách skočila padesát čtyřka. Začala jsem trochu panikařit. Co kdybych to nenašla včas? Zrychleně jsem vyšla opačným směrem. Prošla jsem kolem kabinetů a skříněk a dostala se ke dveřím, které jsem tak zoufale hledala. Kancelář ředitelky. Zaklepala jsem a čekala asi půl minuty. Během toho zazvonilo. Bylo sedm padesát pět. V duchu jsem se začala klepat.

Nikdo mi neotevře. To je jasné. Zaklepala jsem znovu, ale stejně jako předtím jsem tam stála jako trubka. A tak jsem se přesunula k dalším dveřím, sekretariátu. Tady mi už otevřela trochu silnější žena se zrzavými vlasy.

„Dobrý den, jsem Kaily Moonlightová a-„ zasekla jsem se a hlas se mi třásl. Byla jsem nervózní a polil mě studený pot. Potom jsem si vzpomněla, co jsem chtěla říct.

„Dnes jsem nastoupila. Měla jsem jít za ředitelkou, ale nikdo mi neotvíral," řekla jsem. Uvědomovala jsem si, že zadržuju dech. Zhluboka jsem vydechla, když žena natáhla ruku.

„Jmenuji se Esmeralda Blakeová, zástupkyně ředitelky. Těší mě, Kaily," představila se a já jí potřásla rukou. Esmeralda se usmála nad mým poněkud plachým přístupem a já si nemohla pomoct, abych o krok neucouvla. Zastavilo mě to, že se moje taška opřela o dveře a já už jen doufala, že nikdo neotevře.

„Zavedu tě do tvojí třídy, máte chemii, a představím tě. Příští přestávku navštívíš třídní učitelku, Isabelu Wrightovou, a ta tě provede po škole. Pokud to ovšem neudělají tvoji spolužáci." Mlčky jsem přikývla a sledovala, jak se otočila a podala mi kus papíru. V momentě, kdy jsem se ho dotkla, zazvonilo na hodinu.

Esmeralda mi vysvětlila, že to je rozvrh, což jsem si zjistila včera na internetu, ale neměla jsem odvahu cokoliv říct. Prostě jsem jen kývala hlavou. Potom se zástupkyně protáhla kolem mě a otevřela dveře. V rukou držela desky, takže jsem usoudila, že ji zdržuju, protože první hodinu pravděpodobně někde učí. Nejistě jsem se na ni podívala, a když mi pokynula, abych šla za ní, poslušně jsem následovala.

„Kde máš první hodinu?" zeptala se, zatímco jsem šla po jejím boku na konec chodby. Podívala jsem se na rozvrh, který mi před chvílí dala, a potom řekla: „V učebně 307."

Esmeralda mě zavedla za roh, kde otevřela výtah. Já málem zůstala v přízemí, protože jsem neměla nejmenší tušení, že si škola mohla dovolit takový luxus. Dokonce ani Věra mi nic o výtahu neříkala. Nejspíš tu byl relativně nový.

Potom jsem se vzpamatovala a do výtahu nastoupila. Abych pravdu řekla, něčím takovým jsem jela pouze do knihovny, a ten nebyl zrovna nejspolehlivější, takže jsem měla trochu strach. Ten pominul, jakmile zástupkyně zmáčkla tlačítko pro třetí - a taky poslední - patro. Výtah se plynule rozjel a celá jízda byla absolutně klidná.

Vystoupila jsem, abych uviděla dva zelené pruhy na zemi. Užasle jsem zakroutila hlavou. Ani z Věřina vyprávění jsem netušila, že je gymnázium ve Fort Pintě tak hezké. Esmeralda si mého gesta nevšímala a rovnou šla k jedněm dveřím. Podívala jsem se na ně. Učebna 307. Učebna chemie. Pod tím byl vyvěšený rozvrh, takže jsem mohla vidět, že tam právě je 1. B. Moje třída. Zatajila jsem dech. Opravdu moje třída. Konečně chodím do školy jako všichni normální.

Zástupkyně rázně přišla ke dveřím a zaklepala. Asi po čtvrt minutě otevřela žena menší postavy, měla na sobě plášť a brýle. Zjevně dělala v místnosti nějaký pokus. Esmeralda si ji prohlédla od hlavy až k patě a řekla: „Vedu vám novou studentku."

Učitelka se poté podívala na mě. Její výraz prozrazoval, že není nadšená, že jsem přerušila cokoliv, co tam prováděli. Nakonec natáhla ruku a já ji stiskla.

„Amanda Discová," představila se.

„Kaily Moonlightová," opětovala jsem představení, ale v duchu jsem uvažovala, jestli se její manžel jmenuje příjmením Disc. Nebo disco? Třeba maškarní diskotéku ve Fort Pintě jsem měla moc ráda, protože jsem tam vždy mohla jít a být sama sebou bez toho, aby mě lidé poznali.

„Spolužáci ti snad už vše vysvětlí," řekla najednou Esmeralda. „Uvidíme se za dvě hodiny na matematice." Potom se obrátila na podpatku a šla zpátky k výtahu, který byl stále otevřený a čekal jen a jen na ni. Amanda mi pokynula, abych vešla do třídy.

„Tohle je vaše nová spolužačka Kaily Moonlightová," představila mě třídě a já si je všechny prohlédla. Musela to být dost vyrovnaná třída, protože se mi zdál počet kluků a holek dost vyrovnaný, ale to bylo jen od oka. Většina lidí se na mě dívala se zájmem. Vzadu jsem uviděla Bellu, která na mě zamávala. Vedle ní ovšem nebylo volné místo. Jediné volné místo bylo hned v první lavici po boku zrzavé holky se zelenýma očima, která už na pohled vypadala, že ji chemie baví asi stejně jako mě vystupování na veřejnosti. Tedy nijak.

Zbytek třídy se pozvolna probouzel, jeden kluk na mě zamával. Typický třídní šašek, domyslela jsem si. Kluci celkově vzali moje představení jako důvod k debatě, takže přestali vnímat chemii a začali hrát piškvorky a všelijak probírat plány na odpoledne.

Nakonec jejich debatní kroužek zastavila učitelka.

„Myslím, že si se slečnou Moonlightovou všechno proberete o přestávce, teď se budeme věnovat počtům," prohlásila a ukázala na místo vedle té zrzavé holky. „Sedněte si vedle Lolity."

„Loly," opravilo ji děvče trochu drzým tónem. Amanda ji nevnímala. Tašku jsem dala na zem, sedla si na židli a vytáhla linkovaný sešit rozměrů A5. Víc na dva měsíce potřebovat nebudu. Lolita – nebo Lola, jak chtěla oslovovat, se na mě obrátila.

„Nazdárek," pravila nadšeně šeptem, aby to učitelka neslyšela. „Jsem Lola. Hele, ty jsi fakt dcera tý herečky?" zeptala se. Unaveně jsem protočila oči. To se musí všichni ptát na mou mámu? Nakonec jsem přikývla a doufala, že se dál nebude vyptávat. Lola si podepřela hlavu rukou.

„A tvůj táta je majitel stáje, že? Mám tam ustájeného koně a-"

„Lolito! K tabuli! Sice jsem dnes nechtěla zkoušet, ale udělám výjimku," vyvolala ji Amanda a někteří lidé ze třídy se uchechtli. Lola pravděpodobně nebyla zrovna člověk nadaný na chemii. S brbláním vstala a šla k tabuli.

Nevěděla jsem, jestli jí mám držet palce, nebo ne. Každopádně její výkon na zkoušení byl příšerný. Téměř nic neuměla, navíc byla drzá. Sedla si zpátky s vyslouženou pětkou a já se jen koukala na změť příkladů na tabuli, které počítala (a nevypočítala, dovolím si poznamenat, ale já bych je taky nezvládla).

Hodina chemie nakonec vyústila v nudnou hodinu výpočtů koncentrace kyselin. Já si zkoušela dělat poznámky do sešitu, ale zkuste něco chápat, když netušíte, co je to malé dvojité v, že? Ke konci hodiny jsem to už vzdala a odevzdaně se podívala na Lolu. Ta si psala jen nezbytně nutné poznámky, ale co mě zaujalo, byla její pravá ruka.

Měla na ní kapku. Něco jako já měla spirálu, tak Lola měla kapku, která slabě oranžově zářila. Podívala jsem se na svou pravou ruku. Spirála i přes bylinný vývar slabě modře zářila. Jak jsem mohla být tak nevšímavá? Téměř čtyřicet pět minut sedím s osobou, která má podobné znamení jako já, a přesto netuším, že tu je? Nemohla jsem se dočkat, až zazvoní na přestávku, abych se s ní o tom mohla bavit. Třeba mi řekne víc o druidech.

Táhlé zvonění zvonku konečně ukončilo má muka. Na chemii jsem trpěla nejen já, ale i ostatní, soudě podle jejich výrazů. Někteří dokonce zívali. Podívala jsem se na rozvrh. Další hodinu (angličtina) jsme měli mít v učebně 303, navíc to byla půlená hodina. Druhá polovina měla matematiku.

Jakmile jsme vyšly ze třídy, podívala jsem se na Lolu.

„Co máš teď?" zeptala jsem se jí. Zrzka pohodila hustou hřívou a zaklonila hlavu dozadu.

„Řekla bych, že ájinu, ale kde, to netuším," odpověděla. Zůstala jsem stát s otevřenou pusou. Byl květen a ona ještě stále neumí vlastní rozvrh? Bylo to tak neuvěřitelné, až se mi chtělo skoro brečet. Naštěstí má muka zachránila Bella, která přišla a zeptala se, zda nepotřebuju s něčím pomoct. Zeptala jsem se, kde je kabinet paní Wrightové, načež Lola prohlásila, že půjde s námi, protože má ještě nevyřízené omluvenky.

Obě holky mě vedly chodbou. Ve třetím patře bylo očividně hodně kabinetů. Hned vedle učebny chemie byl kabinet zeměpisu, biologie a chemie. Učitelé se tam pravděpodobně museli dost vměstnat. Naproti byl kabinet matematiky, fyziky a informatiky. A konečně, hned vedle biologického kabinetu byl ten anglického jazyka a občansko-vědních základů.

„Já klepu, ty mluvíš," zaklepala se širokým úsměvem Lola a než jsem stihla něco namítnout, dveře se otevřely a já hleděla do tváře starší učitelky s načesanými hnědými vlasy. Vypadala nerudně, jako kdyby měla opravdu špatnou noc.

„Koho hledáte?" zeptala se. Málem jsem ucouvla, jak zněla nerudně. Pohodila jsem si tašku na zádech.

„Dobrý den. Já… Potřebovala bych mluvit s Isabelou Wrightovou," odpověděla jsem a učitelka mi uvolnila cestu.

„To jsem já," prohlásila a já vstoupila dovnitř. Za mnou šla Lola, která si vyndala papír s omluvenkami a zároveň zavřela dveře. Bella zůstala stát venku, ale ještě jsem viděla, jak se opřela o zeď.

Chtěla jsem mít představení rychle za sebou, ale aby prodloužila mé utrpení, obrátila se učitelka nejdřív k Lole a vzala si od ní omluvný list. Dala ho na stůl, kde byla učebnice anglického jazyka. Lola se rozloučila, protože věděla, že se s učitelkou stejně sejde hned na další hodině. Profesorka si sedla na židli a podívala se na mě. Vycítila jsem, že to je asi ta pravá chvíle, kdy se představit, takže jsem začala.

„Já jsem Kaily Moonlightová a mám nastoupit do Vaší třídy," představila jsem se a rychle dodala: „Omlouvám se, že sem jdu až teď, ale s paní zástupkyní jsme měly menší problémy." Zatajila jsem dech, protože se učitelka zatvářila velice podivně. Už jsem si myslela, že se k ní něco takového vůbec nedoneslo a ona mi řekne, abych odešla, ale Wrightová se potom sklonila nad papíry, které měla poházené na svém stole, a řekla: „Ach ano, to jsi ty."

Ze šuplíku svého stolu vytáhla omluvný list, identický s tím Loliným, který ležel na stole, akorát byl prázdný. Podala mi ho s tím, že si potřebné informace opíšu od spolužáků. Potom vytáhla klíč, pravděpodobně od skříněk dole v přízemí, kolem kterých jsem proběhla před hodinou. V tom okamžiku jsem si uvědomila, že na sobě mám tenisky, což nebyly zrovna školní přezůvky, ale doufala jsem, že mi to pro jednou odpustí.

„Tohle je od skříněk v přízemí. Jeden je na boty a druhý je na skříňku samotnou," vysvětlila mi a podala dva klíče. Ovšem mně připadalo, že vše dělá tak pomalu, že už tady stojím minimálně polovinu přestávky. A to budu muset ještě za hospodářkou! Než se paní Wrightová znovu obrátila ke mně, trvalo to celou minutu. Pomalu jsem si uvědomila, že tuhle přestávku si s Lolou a Bellou o těch znameních asi nepromluvím.

„Tohle je klíček od tvé skříňky dole ve třídě. Máš číslo 13," dala mi učitelka další klíč, na kterém byla lepenka s třináctkou napsanou černou propiskou. Trhla jsem sebou. Není třináct nešťastné číslo?

Asi jsem musela udělat takový znechucený obličej, že mě paní profesorka začala uklidňovat: „Ráda bych ti dala jiné číslo, ale už žádné volné nemáme. Všech dvacet skříněk je obsazeno." Tolik je tedy žáků. Je nás dvacet ve třídě. To bylo na Fort Pintu, obyčejné město, celkem hodně. S kývnutím jsem tedy klíč dala k ostatním na přezku.

Jakmile jsme vyšly z kabinetu, zjistila jsem, že mi zbývá ještě pár minut z přestávky, ale nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli je dobrý nápad chtít jít najít hospodářku. Vždyť poprvé jsem se tady ztratila! Podívala jsem se na Bellu.

„Teď už nic nestihneme, pojď radši do třídy," řekla a vedla mě – překvapivě – do dveří vedle kabinetu, ze kterého jsme právě odešly. Jen matně jsem si stačila všimnout cedulky na dveřích. Opravdu, učebna měla číslo 303. Měla jsem štěstí, že Bella podle všeho patřila do stejné skupiny, jako já, takže když jsme přišly, usadila se do lavice před Lolou.

„Na týhle hodině musíme sedět po jednom, ale myslím, že to Issy nebude vadit," vysvětlila Bella a já pozvedla jedno obočí. Issy? To učitelce říkali takhle familiérně, nebo to byla přezdívka? Jako kdyby mi dívka v lavici četla myšlenky, zasmála se.

„Issy je přezdívka, kterou Wrightová ze srdce nesnáší. Proto jí tak všichni říkáme," odpověděla se smíchem a já se pousmála. Sedla jsem si do lavice a sklonila se do tašky, abych si vyndala linkovaný sešit.

„Víš, Issy je děsně nudná, je schopná o siru Byronovi mluvit celé hodiny. Doporučuju ti koupit si skripta, tam to všechno máš a sešit ani nebudeš potřebovat," ozval se najednou hlas. Vzhlédla jsem. U lavice stála dívka s blond vlasy a přitom se koukala do zrcadla.

„Jsem Bellinda. Tvoje máma je ta modelka, že jo?" zeptala se a já jen přikývla. Bellinda se podívala na svůj odraz v zrcadle a pyšně odkráčela. Tak si začínám říkat, jestli se mnou nebudou náhodou kamarádit jen kvůli slávě mých rodičů. Otočila jsem se dozadu k Lole.

„Poslyš, Lolo," začala jsem. Nevěděla jsem, jak bych to měla formulovat, když jsem sotva přišla a hned se chci ptát na takové věci. Lola vzhlédla od mobilu (který byl v celé škole zakázaný), na kterém si hrála, a zvědavě naklonila hlavu. „Během chemie jsem si všimla, že máš na ruce takové znamení," řekla jsem a zrzka se usmála.

„Tohle?" zvedla ruku s rytinou kapky. „To nic není, je to zvláštní, co?" Lola se zazubila. V ten moment jsem položila svou ruku na její lavici tak, aby spirála byla vidět. Lolina kapka se rozzářila oranžově.

„To… je vážně zvláštní," poznamenala Lola. „Myslím tím… Věděla jsem, že Bella má taky podobnou věc, ale nikdy jsem nezažila, že by svítila. Nebo spíš že by svítila ve škole. Doma s tím mám pořádné trable," přiznala a já mohla jen přitakat. Bella si položila nohy na lavici a zaklonila hlavu, aby na nás viděla. Bylo hodně zajímavé, že její znamení nic nedělalo. Ale usoudila jsem, že když má bratra druida, tak asi bude mít nějakou praxi v ovládání.

Jak jsme byly zabrané do zkoumání téhle záhady, ani jsme si nevšimly, že zazvonilo a o tři minuty později (vážně, ta ženská má kabinet hned vedle a trvá jí to tři minuty) se ve dveřích objevila učitelka.

„Dobrý den," pozdravila a my se (téměř) všichni zvedli. „Posaďte se," složila si věci na katedru Wrightová a usadila se za počítač. Ještě se jí dozajista ani neotevřela třídnice a ona už začala: „Takže… lord Byron. Učil se někdo něco?" Pánové v zadních lavicích se mezi sebou nerušeně bavili, co jsem se podívala, a učitelka pokývala hlavou.

„Takže mám vyvolávat? Tak to vezmeme podle abecedy." Vzala si svůj sešit. „Kde jsme skončili minule? U pana Frosthearta, že? Tak slečna Hawkgirlová, co ses učila?" Ze zadní lavice, ještě dál než za Lolou, se ozvalo: „Nic." Učitelka poklepala tužkou na desky sešitu a zamumlala: „Takže pětka. Opravy jsou kdykoliv, stačí se to naučit."

Podívala jsem se na Bellu. Ta otevřela můj sešit a naškrábala do něj: _Dneska tě nevyzkouší. A i kdyby, u ní si to můžeš vždycky opravit_. Trochu se mi ulevilo. Opravdu jsem nebyla připravená, aby mě dneska někdo zkoušel.

„Takže slečna Icehunterová," prohlásila učitelka. Upřímně jsem nevěděla, o kom to vůbec mluví, ale bylo mi hned jasné, kdo promluvil. Chudák Lola dnes vážně neměla svůj den.

„Já to neumím. Upřímně mám lepší věci na práci, než se učit o lordu Byronovi," založila si ruce na prsou Lola. Vážně? Nikdy bych si nepředstavila, že někdo může být tak drzý k učiteli, ale očividně to je možné. Wrightová už psala do notesu pětku.

„To je už třetí pětka za tohle pololetí, víš to?" zeptala se skepticky učitelka Loly. Věděla jsem, že lidé se zrzavými vlasy mají sklony k agresivitě a Lola to právě dotáhla do dokonalosti.

„Jak je možné, že všechny zkoušíte dvakrát za pololetí a já mám už třetí pětku ze zkoušení?" vyhrkla na celou třídu. Pánové vzadu to vzali jako volné téma k hovoru a jeden z nich posměšně vydal zvuk připomínající postižené ptačí cvrlikání. Učitelka se to rozhodla nekomentovat, jinak by pravděpodobně celou hodinu strávila hádáním se s Lolou. Proto zaklapla notes se známkami a začala přednášet svůj doma nacvičený monolog, který absolutně nikoho nezajímal, takže Lola si nasadila sluchátka a usnula na lavici, Bella zaháněla nudu kreslením a já se aspoň snažila psát poznámky. Brzy jsem ovšem poznala, že je to naprosto zbytečné, protože teď učitelka vykládala o jednom spisovateli, ale pak hned o druhém a kdo to má sledovat, že? Nakonec to skončilo tak, že jsem si vytáhla sešit s mojí povídkou a pokračovala tam, kde jsem včera skončila.

Byla úleva, když konečně zazvonilo na přestávku. Mí noví spolužáci se celí zmámení vypotáceli ze svých lavic a já vyskočila a protáhla se. Ještě nikdy jsem tak nudnou hodinu nezažila. Na druhou stranu to byla teprve moje druhá hodina na téhle škole, takže jsem fakt neměla co mluvit.

„Holky, ukážete mi, kde sídlí hospodářka?" zeptala jsem se, což zázračně probudilo Lolu ze spánku.

„No jasně že jo! Hospodářka je jediná osoba, která mě má radši než Hejkala. Abys věděla, to je ten týpek s retardovaným ptačím zpěvem," dodala a já si opravdu vzpomněla na to zvláštní individium. Nejdříve jsme se ale přestěhovaly do učebny číslo 220, kde jsme měly mít druhou půlenou hodinu, matematiku. Vlasy mi vstávaly hrůzou na hlavě, když jsem si uvědomila, že se zase uvidím s onou přísnou zástupkyní. Už teď jsem věděla, že matematika bude jeden z předmětů, ve kterém bude ve třídě ticho. Rozhodně si uměla sjednat pořádek.

Usadila jsem se do poslední lavice. Seděla jsem tam sama, byl nás lichý počet. Bella mi půjčila svoji učebnici, dokud si nekoupím vlastní, že prý stačí jedna učebnice do lavice. Potom jsem následovala obě holky do přízemí, kde měla hospodářka kancelář. Vyřízení čipu na oběd šlo překvapivě rychle, takže ani ne za pět minut jsem vylezla z místnosti a ještě mi byla dopřána prohlídka školy. Už jsem věděla, kde je jídelna, tělocvična, učebna výtvarné výchovy, učebna fyziky, chemická laboratoř, páni, já se nemůžu dočkat, až v laborce něco vybuchne!

Jak jsem předpokládala, Esmeralda Blakeová byla síla v čistě lidské podobě. Na jednu stranu si sjednala klid jediným pohledem, na druhou stranu pokračovala v učivu tak rychle, že jsem téměř nezaznamenala, co probíráme. Kvadratické rovnice počítala rychlostí světla a já se pouze první kosmickou rychlostí snažila opisovat si to z tabule. Stačilo pouhých čtyřicet pět minut matematiky, abych byla naprosto vyřízená. Hrozně mě bolela ruka, a to už je co říct. Obvykle mě ruce z práce a psaní nikdy nebolely. Poznamenala jsem si zadání domácího úkolu, abych se pro jistotu mohla mořit i doma, a sbalila si věci. Učitelka se ještě domlouvala na dopsání testů a já si uvědomila, že za toto pololetí si asi budu muset doplnit učivo. Tedy, spíš dopsat všechny testy, abych mohla vůbec být klasifikovaná. Nebo by to šlo jen přezkoušením? Byl květen, to bych určitě do uzavření známek nestihla. V duchu jsem si udělala poznámku, abych se zeptala mamky nebo Věry.

Na dějepis jsme s holkami sešly do přízemí, do učebny s číslem 006. Protože to byla jedna z odborných učeben, celá třída musela čekat na chodbě. Bella se usadila vedle mě, Lola shodila svůj batoh na zem a svalila se na něj. Už se prostě nevešla na lavičku. Kluci okupovali větší část sedacího prostoru, takže spousta dívek seděla u skříněk. Zaujala mě jedna brunetka, která si četla. Byla opřená o stěnu skříňky a zdálo se, že je pohroužená ve fiktivním světě. Rozhodla jsem se ji nerušit, ale určitě bych se s ní ráda seznámila.

„Ptala jsem se bráchy a prý by tyhle znaky měli mít čtyři lidi," zvedla Bella ruku s rytinou kapky. Usmála jsem se. To znamená, že tři lidi už máme, stačí jen najít čtvrtého. Bella musela být v tomhle ohledu dost vzdělaná. Má přece bratra druida. To mi připomnělo, chtěla jsem se zeptat, proč mu říká malý bráška, když je jí teprve šestnáct, protože to, jak o něm mluví, zní, jako kdyby byl už dospělý.

Nestihla jsem to. Zazvonilo a z kabinetu dějepisu se přibatolila menší (a objemnější) učitelka s krátkými blond vlasy. Odemkla dveře a všichni se nahrnuli do učebny. I tady byl zasedací pořádek, takže jsem počkala na posledního člověka a sedla si tam, kde bylo volné místo. Přesně před katedrou. Všechny lavice byly dlouhé, měly místo pro čtyři lidi. Takových lavic tam bylo osm. Vedle mě seděla ta brunetka, která knihu schovala a vytáhla sešit, přes uličku seděla Bella a vedle ní byla Lola. Vedle Loly seděla holka s ohnivě rudými vlasy. Zdála se být pohroužená v nějaké mobilní hře.

Učebna dějepisu byla plná map, rodokmenů významných panovnických rodů a atlasů. Na stěně visela obrovská mapa Jorviku. Celkově to tam vypadalo útulně. Učitelka seděla u počítače a snažila se tu nemožnou krabici zapnout.

„Thomasi, pojďte mi s tím pomoct," zavolala na jednoho z chlapců. Černovlasý kluk se samolibým úsměvem vstal a jedním kliknutím počítač donutil ke spolupráci. Jasně, každá třída musí mít svého ajťáka.

Učitelka zapsala do třídnice a svraštila čelo.

„Kaily Moonlightová? Je tady?" Polkla jsem. Roztřeseně jsem zvedla ruku.

„To jsem já," pípla jsem. „Dneska jsem tu poprvé." Čekala jsem, že se na mě učitelka oboří, že jsem udělala něco špatně – koneckonců v ten moment vypadala dost naštvaně, ale ona se vlídně usmála.

„Vítej, Kaily. Já jsem Clara Hakonová. Poznámky si můžeš opsat od spolužáků, a kdybys něco potřebovala, neváhej se zeptat," řekl a mně spadl kámen ze srdce. Rychle jsem přikývla a koutkem oka jsem zachytila Lolin pohled. Ukazovala mi palec nahoru.

Hakonová se pustila do výkladu o historii Jorviku. Dozvěděla jsem se, že minulý týden dobrali průmyslovou revoluci v Rusku a teď se dostalo na novodobé dějiny Jorviku. Tahle hodina byla srozumitelná a já si ji užívala. Dějepis mě vždycky bavil a v sešitě jsem si všechno barevně podtrhávala (jasně, asi mi to moc dlouho nevydrží, ale aby aspoň začátek sešitu vypadal reprezentativně).

V polovině hodiny přestala náhle mluvit a odkašlala si. Dívala se na Lolu. Když promluvila, zjistila jsem, že její oběť ve skutečnosti nebyla Lola.

„Scarlett, mohla bys odložit ten mobil? Jsem malá, nemám problém vidět pod lavici," poznamenala a dívka s rudými vlasy zčervenala. Její obličej měl teď stejnou barvu jako její vlasy. Zahanbeně přístroj schovala do tašky.

Ukázalo se, že na dějepis nebudu potřebovat žádnou učebnici (moje peněženka si v tašce oddechla). Hakonová nás dokonce pustila o dvě minuty dřív, ale to bylo hlavně proto, že chtěla začít nové téma – zavedení elektřiny na Jorvik – a viděla, že bychom nic nestihli, takže jsem předpokládala, že to tak nebude vždycky.

„Co je teď?" zeptala se otráveně Lola a já vytáhla rozvrh. Teď jsme měli dějepis, takže další bude…

„Hm… čeština. V kmenovce," odpověděla jsem. Zamířily jsme tedy opět do třetího patra (mé nohy trpěly. Vážně, trávím veškerý čas u koní a z ježdění mě nohy nebolí a tady, na pitomých schodech, ano?) a do naší kmenové třídy číslo 303. Na chodbě jsme potkaly Issy (už o ní začínám taky tak smýšlet, tolik k respektu pro učitele).

Opět jsem seděla sama. V první lavici bylo volné místo, takže jsem se tam usadila. Lola seděla se Scarlett – onou dívkou s mobilem – o dvě lavice za mnou. Bella byla kus za mnou vpravo spolu s brunetkou, která si znovu otevřela knihu.

Češtinu jsem moc neuměla. Respektive něco ano – Jorvik byl plný Čechů – ale rozhodně bych se nedomluvila, kdybych tam někdy jela. Naštěstí mi opět byla půjčena učebnice. Možná jsem se i trochu i třásla – vůbec jsem netušila, co to bude za učitelku, jak bude učit, na jaké úrovni jsou všichni ostatní…

Dobrá, češtinu tady mají všichni první rok povinně (někteří se ji už učili pátým rokem, ale byli tam i takoví, kteří se doteď učili francouzsky, španělsky, polsky a maďarsky, takže měli o tomhle novém jazyku asi stejnou představu jako já). Naše učitelka Tereza Nováková byla rodilá mluvčí, ale (naštěstí pro mě) mluvila pomalu a srozumitelně. Docela dobře jsem jí rozuměla, ale když došlo na to, abych se představila, dokázala jsem vyplodit jen dvě věty – „Jmenuji se Kaily Moonlightová. Mám koně Moonspirita." Nováková se snažila dostat ze mě něco víc, ale dál to prostě nešlo. Tohle byly jediné dvě věty, o kterých jsem věděla, že je řeknu gramaticky správně a obávala jsem se, že bych se naprosto ztrapnila, kdybych se pokusila o něco složitějšího. Nakonec se učitelka obrátila k Thomasovi, třídnímu IT specialistovi (vyšlo najevo – nebo lépe řečeno, Bella mi řekla, že to byl on, kdo spravuje internetové stránky gymnázia). On na její otázky rozhodně odpověděl mnohem lépe.

Jakmile zazvonilo, strhl se ve třídě chaos. Všichni si na záda hodili tašky a sprintem zamířili ke dveřím. Lola vystartovala spolu s ostatními, Bella netrpělivě přešlapovala na místě.

„Dělej, Kaily, je oběd!" Ach. Při zmínce o jídle (už jsem zmínila, že jsem si ráno ve shonu zapomněla svačinu?) se mi začaly sbíhat sliny a měla jsem sbaleno rychlostí světla. Sprintem jsem následovala Bellu po chodbě.

„V pondělí můžeme všechny předběhnout, protože nemáme ještě volnou hodinu," vysvětlila brunetka, chytila mě za zápěstí a táhla před celou frontu. Studenti v ní stojící na nás házeli hnusné pohledy. Pro jistotu jsme předběhly ještě další kus fronty a zařadily se k našim spolužákům.

Asi jsem neměla mít takové přehnané představy o jídle. Zaprvé mi dali UHO (univerzální hnědou omáčku) s rýží a masem, ve které plaval kus plastu, zadruhé mi příhodně vypadl tác z rukou, když jsem šla napůl snědený oběd vrátit.

*BÁC*

Vytřeštila jsem oči a nevěřícně zírala na zbytky rýže a omáčky na podlaze. V jídelně se rozhostilo hrobové ticho. Pak někdo začal tleskat. Další se přidali. Pár jich i zahvízdalo. Rudá jako rajče jsem se zvedla a tiše převzala hadr a koště. Zájem o mé neštěstí rychle opadl, jen mě nějaký vtipálek poplácal po zádech.

Na další hodinu jsem šla s Lolou do učebny výtvarné výchovy. Bella se od nás odpojila – měla hudební výchovu. Celkem ráda jsem zpívala, ale jen o samotě, protože můj zpěv se dá přirovnávat ke kuřeti, které bylo právě oškubáno zaživa. Kdepak, výtvarná výchova pro mě bylo to pravé. Stále rudá z trapasu na obědě jsem se usadila vedle zrzky.

Učitelka se jmenovala Karla Kingová a byla to starší paní se zrzavými vlasy (nejsem si jistá, jestli to je její přírodní barva, nebo si je barví), ale rychle se ukázalo, že jí nezáleží, jak je kdo talentovaný, ale známkuje na základě snahy. Téma dnešní hodiny byly sny.

Po dvou hodinách jsem odevzdala ne zrovna povedený obrázek koně. Lola taky nebyla nějak výtvarně nadaná, ale Scarlett dokázala odložit mobil a vážně mě překvapila. Její výtvor převyšoval nás všechny. A to i přesto, že to byl kombajn. Scarlett asi měla dost podivné sny.

Její kresba mě donutila si ji pořádně prohlédnout. Scarlett měla rudé vlasy, o trochu temnější odstín, než Lola. Měla zelenošedé oči a – to mě vyděsilo nejvíc – na pravé ruce měla čtyřlístek.

Chtěla jsem se jí na to zeptat, opravdu chtěla, ale po zazvonění na hodinu a přestěhování se do nové učebny (a menší pauze kvůli WC) jsem se divila, jak rychle zase zvonilo na hodinu. Lola mi s lišáckým úsměvem vysvětlila, že odpoledne jsou přestávky už jen pětiminutové.

Učitelka biologie byla menší žena s černými vlasy. Seděla jsem v první lavici, takže jsem mohla vidět, že má modré oční stíny. Představila se mi jako Mandy Silverstoneová a nebýt toho, že jsme probírali rostliny, biologie by jistě byla zajímavý předmět. Jenže kytky zrovna nejsou můj obor. Ačkoliv jsem téměř usínala, donutila jsem se poslouchat a psát poznámky (konec krasopisu na Jorviku – prezentace byla napěchaná textem).

Jakmile zazvonilo, Scarlett se sebrala a vypálila ze třídy jako raketa. Byla jsem příliš pomalá. Chtěla jsem si s ní promluvit, ale vyklouzla mi přímo pod nosem. Přesně moje štěstí.

Spolu s Lolou a Bellou jsem vyšla před školu. Lola si za chůze snažila upravit tenisky a směšně u toho poskakovala.

„Jenom si skočím dát věci domů a přijdu do stáje," oznámila nám Bella, a aniž by čekala na odpověď, odpojila se od nás. Zmateně jsem se podívala na Lolu. Ta jen pokrčila rameny.

„Nikam nejdu, stejně v tašce nemám nic cennýho. Leda by se zloděj chtěl vzdělat," řekla a poplácala si kapsu s mobilem. Už jsem si všimla, že ho pořád nosí v kapse džínů. „Vlastně mám u vás ustájeného koně. Je to Hannover, jmenuje se Oversmile, ale já jí říkám Over. Je to ta nejtvrdohlavější klisna, kterou jsem měla příležitost potkat."

Už z jejího vyprávění jsem viděla, že svého koně opravdu miluje. Over jsem znala, byla to pěkná bělka a opravdu ji člověk musel přemlouvat do mnoha věcí (bohužel jsem ji často musela hnát z pastvy).

„Můj kůň se jmenuje Moonspirit, ale taky mu říkám spíš Moon," přiznala jsem se slabým pokrčením ramen. V duchu jsem přemýšlela, zda je Gora v pořádku.

S Lolou po boku jsme došly ke stájím, zrzka vešla dovnitř, zatímco já jsem šla domů.

„Jsem doma!" zakřičela jsem, ale nikdo se neozýval. Skvěle. Doufala jsem, že aspoň mamka bude doma. Přece jí musím povědět všechno o svém prvním dni ve škole! V kuchyni na stole byl na útržku papíru naškrábaný vzkaz – musela ho psát ve spěchu, protože jsem si nepamatovala, že by mamka někdy měla takový škrabopis. Po rozluštění jsem zjistila, že šla do práce. Hluboce jsem si povzdechla, hodila tašku do pokoje a vylezla oknem do stáje.

Prošla jsem kolem Moona (nezapomněla jsem ho pohladit a slíbit mu nějakou tu dobrotu) a zamířila jsem si to do části, kde byli ustájení soukromí koně. Lolu jsem viděla ihned, její rudé vlasy nešlo přehlédnout. Opírala se o dveře stání a její klisna Over do ní v pravidelných intervalech strkala.

„Tak jsem tady," usmála jsem se a podrbala koně z vedlejšího boxu – shodou okolností to byla zrovna Tasia, o kterou jsem se včera starala.

„Super, Over mi zrovna sděluje, že by ráda na vyjížďku," smála se Lola a Oversmile do ní znovu udeřila čumákem.

„To je sice hezké," ozval se za námi nový hlas – Bella, „ale asi bysme nejdřív měly najít čtvrtou společnici." Lola svraštila čelo, jako by nad něčím přemýšlela (už jsem věděla, že to je u Loly velice ojedinělá schopnost).

„Jak víš, že to bude zrovna holka?" zeptala se. Kdybych neměla podezření, že to je Scarlett, asi bych se ptala na to samé. Bella se uvolněně opřela o Tasiin box (klisna odvrátila pozornost ode mě k ní).

„Holčičí partu navíc nerozbije kluk, ne?" mrkla na nás Bella a dodala: „Navíc všechny tři bydlíme ve Fort Pintě. Logicky bychom tedy měly začít hledat tady."

Tiše jsem se nadechla. Najdeme poslední děvče. A myslím, že právě já vím, kdo to je.

„Holky," obě se na mě obrátily, „myslím, že je to Scarlett."


	4. Zrada

**Konečně začíná nějaký příběh. Příště se sejdeme se Scarlett.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSO, Starshine legacy etc.**

* * *

„Scarlett?" vytřeštila oči Lola. „Myslíš jako naši Scarlett? Spolužačku?" Vážně jsem přikývla. Nemohla jsem se splést, opravdu jsem na její ruce viděla čtyřlístek. Musela to být ona.

Bella si založila ruce na prsou a zavřela oči. Tasia do ní strčila čumákem, ale ona nezareagovala, takže se klisna otočila ke mně a já ji (na rozdíl od Belly) podrbala na nose. Lola ještě stále prožívala svůj soukromý infarkt. Vypadalo to, že se cítí zahanbeně, když si nevšimla, že spolužačka, vedle které sedí na dějepis, má stejné znamení jako my (neměla jsem jí to za zlé, se Scarlett se asi moc nekamarádila, neměla žádný důvod koukat se jí na ruce – bože, znamená to, že jsem stalker?).

„V tom případě bychom ji měli navštívit," řekla Bella. Upřímně se mi zdálo, že na to, v jaké se nacházíme situaci, je příliš klidná. Na druhou stranu se s takovými věcmi musí potkávat odmalička, takže ji jen tak něco nepřekvapí. „Ale nevím, kde bydlí," přiznala s pokrčením ramen.

„Já jo," probrala se Lola. „Jednou jsme dělaly projekt na hudebku." Jaké štěstí, že s Věrou jsem hudební výchovu nikdy neměla. Lola totiž vykouzlila na tváři výraz takového utrpení, že jsem mohla jenom hádat, jaké mučící metody tady ve Fort Pintě učitelé používali. (Taky díky bohu za výtvarku.)

„Tak jdeme," rozešla se Lola, ale Over měla jiné plány. Chytila ji zuby za límec a nechtěla ji pustit. Jak už jsem věděla, Over byla neuvěřitelně tvrdohlavá, a teď si prostě umanula, že se pojede na vyjížďku.

„Asi nemáme na výběr," pokrčila jsem se slabým úsměvem rameny. „Se Scarlett to můžeme vyřídit zítra," dodala jsem. Lola okamžitě přikývla.

„Jo, jestli teda nechceme tahat Over do nějakýho baráku."

Bella protočila oči a povzdechla si. „Tak já jdu připravit Ghosta." S tím se otočila a zmizela ve druhé uličce. Trochu zpožděně jsem si uvědomila, že Ghost musí být její kůň, ale nedokázala jsem si jméno přiřadit ke konkrétnímu koni. Přišlo mi to divné; znala jsem téměř všechny koně ze stáje.

Lola poplácala Over po čumáku. „No jo, jedeme na vyjížďku, tak mě pusť," smála se a klisna ji opravdu nechala jít. Nechala jsem je tam a vrátila se stájí k Moonovu boxu. Hnědák vystrčil hlavu do uličky a nadšeně jí kýval. Zdálo se, že je na projížďku natěšený stejně jako já.

Zručně jsem ho vyčistila a nasedlala. Možná jsem dělala všechno v rychlosti, ale nikdy jsem nezapomněla zkontrolovat, jestli náhodou není dečka pod sedlo srolovaná a zda je podbřišník pořádně utažený. Otevřela jsem dvířka stání dokořán a Moona vyvedla. Protože soukromí koně byli v jiné části stáje, vyšli jsme jiným vchodem. Před stájí jsme se potkali s Lolou, která držela Over nakrátko. Bělka mlsně pokukovala po šťavnaté zelené trávě, která rostla u plotu, ale – jak Lola poznamenala – byla už dost tlustá, nepotřebovala ještě přibrat.

Za pár minut se k nám připojila i Bella s vysokým vraníkem. Teď, když jsem ho viděla, jsem si vybavila jeho jméno: Darkghost. Nebylo divu, že mu Bella říkala Ghost. Ono jméno se k němu opravdu hodilo. Srst měl lesklou a černou jako uhel, pohyboval se s ladností a celkově byly jeho pohyby dokonalé. Musel být hodně drahý. Moon mě uraženě drcnul do ramene.

Ještě jednou jsem zkontrolovala podbřišník, nasadila si helmu a vedla Moona k venkovní jízdárně. Táta tam měl hodinu, tři jezdci se učili skákat.

„Tati, jedu ven s kamarádkami!" předložila jsem mu hotovou věc. Když kývl, přehodila jsem Moonovi otěže přes hlavu a nasedla. Lola krokem navedla Over k plotu. Už byla v sedle a klisna nevypadala moc nadšeně. Darkghost s Bellou na hřbetě přišel elegantním krokem k nám.

Zamířily jsme k jediné cestě z Fort Pinty. Město bylo pevnost, a pokud se chtěl někdo dostat pryč, mohl se dostat ven po pláži, nebo po úzkém kamenném mostě. A ještě tři trasy trajektů. Jeden na South Hoof, druhý do Jarlaheimu, poslední do Cape West Fishing Village. Ani na jednom z těchto míst jsem pochopitelně nikdy nebyla. Můj život se točil kolem centrální části Jorviku, Silverglade, Moorland atd.

Bella jela vepředu, já uprostřed a Lola jako poslední. Projely jsme branami Fort Pinty a po úzkém mostě. Moon po něm jel snad už tisíckrát a neměl žádné problémy. Lola se podívala dolů do propasti a nasucho polkla. Mohla jsem jen soudit, že s Over radši jezdila po pláži. Klisna vypadala docela vyplašeně. Napadlo mě, že se třeba bojí výšek.

Zamířily jsme po cestě směrem ke hřbitovu. Připadalo mi, jako kdybych tudy jela včera. Zážitek s kostrou v jeskyni mě ještě stále honil ve snech, ale neměla jsem odvahu říct to Belle. Co kdyby si holky myslely, že si vymýšlím? Že jsem zbabělec? Nerada bych přišla o své první opravdové kamarádky. Moon v tu chvíli pohodil hlavou. Možná byl jen plný energie, ale jeho pohyb byl jakýmsi způsobem uklidňující.

„Takže jak to vypadá u vás doma?" zeptala se Bella a otočila se v sedle. Darkghost šel stále klidně vpřed a vedl cestu, i když se dívka nedívala. Přitáhla jsem Moonovi otěže a donutila ho jít vedle Over. S Lolou jsme se na sebe podívaly a já nervózně zatáhla za popruh helmy. Nebyla jsem zvyklá mluvit o naší rodinné situaci. Lidé si to, co chtěli vědět, našli na internetu.

„Moji rodiče jsou celkem benevolentní," řekla Lola nadšeně.

„Se nedivím, vzhledem k těm známkám," poznamenala polohlasně Bella, což – upřímně – jsem si myslela taky. Jak může někdo, kdo má tři pětky za pololetí plus další pětky za nějaké náhodné testy, pravděpodobně několik ředitelských důtek, normální rodinný život? Kdyby to bylo moje dítě, asi bych na to dohlížela mnohem pečlivěji.

„No, taťka má problém s pitím, mamka dřív jezdívala drezúru," pokrčila rameny Lola. „Myslím, že chce, abych taky jezdila na soutěže, ale já a Over se chceme přidat k Jorvik Rangers." Bělka si vybrala zrovna tu chvíli, aby potřásla hlavou. Vypadalo to přesně jako _ne, díky_. Potichu jsem se uchechtla.

„Můj táta provozuje stáj a někdy si v něčem zahraje a máma je modelka," zopakovala jsem všeobecně známý fakt. Podívala jsem se na nebe. Co bych chtěla dělat? Ještě jsem nevěděla přesně.

„Asi bych chtěla být psycholog, možná někdy napíšu nějakou knihu, ale to je spíš jen koníček." Bella vypadala, že ji to zaujalo. Ona i Lola něco svorně řekly, pak se na sebe podívaly a Lola nechala Bellu, aby se zeptala jako první.

„Spousta lidí na tomhle ostrově potřebuje psychoterapii," poznamenala Bella. Užasle jsem pozvedla obočí. Děkuji pěkně, až na modrou svítící spirálu a kostru v jeskyni se mi všechno na Jorviku zdá _úplně_ normální. Ale vážně, zatím všichni lidi byli milí a nijak se mi nezdálo, že by potřebovali psychologa.

„Ty něco píšeš?" byla netrpělivá Lola. Téměř poskakovala v sedle jako štěně, které vidí svého páníčka. S úsměvem jsem přikývla.

„O čem to je?" Koně změnili směr. Moon a Over šli automaticky za Ghostem a ani jsme si nevšimly, že míří k oné jeskyni. Moonspirit nevyváděl jako minule, takže jsem si v nadšeném hovoru s holkami ničeho nevšimla. Začala jsem vyprávět, jak se moje povídka jmenuje, o hlavních postavách, jak by to mělo skončit. Pak se koně náhle zastavili.

Vzhlédla jsem. Jakmile si můj zpomalený mozek uvědomil, kde se to vlastně nacházíme, začala jsem vnitřně panikařit. Moon zafrkal. Musel vycítit můj neklid a začal pomalu couvat.

„Nepojedeme někam jinam?" zeptala se Lola. Ani ona nebyla zrovna klidná. Over se téměř vzepjala a Lola měla co dělat, aby se udržela. Jediná Bella vypadala klidně. Darkghost sklonil hlavu a začal se pást, čas od času švihl ocasem, aby odehnal mouchy. Brunetka na jeho hřbetě se k nám otočila s velkým úsměvem.

„Kdepak, tady nám nic nehrozí," odvětila a já začala mít špatný pocit. Znáte to, takové to stažení žaludku? Přesně tohle.

„Ale tam je ta kostra!" namítla jsem. Muselo to znít hrozně, jenže jsem si nemohla pomoct. V tu chvíli jsem se soustředila už jen na to, jak se vlastně dostat z téhle situace (a jak uklidnit Moonspirita). Lola vykulila oči.

„Ty's ji taky viděla?" zeptala se. Přikývla jsem.

„Já ne," prohlásila Bella. V jejím hlase bylo cosi cizího, co jsem neznala, alespoň ne u té Belly, kterou jsem potkala pod mostem do Fort Pinty. Ta Bella byla přátelská, zábavná, ochotná, ale ta dívka, co teď před námi seděla na koni, byla jiná. Vtom se za námi ozvalo: „Já ano."

Překvapeně jsem se otočila. Za námi stála se psem naše spolužačka, ta tichá brunetka, která si četla knihu. Zastyděla jsem se, že neznám její jméno, ale Lola vyhrkla: „Ty taky, Melisso?"

Melissa kývla hlavou a zvedla ruku. Vodítko si přehodila přes rameno a ukázala nám dlaň směrem vzhůru. Na levé dlani měla fialový kruh. Zmateně jsem přelétla pohledem k Belle. I ona měla fialový kruh, ale nebyl fialový. Byl ohnivě rudý. Přimhouřila jsem oči. Ne, nebyl to kruh. Bella měla elipsu. Co to mělo znamenat? Neměly jsme být jen čtyři? Byla jsem si na sto procent jistá, že Scarlett má zelený čtyřlístek. Svraštila jsem čelo. Na tomhle bylo něco hodně podivného.

Donutila jsem Moona ustoupit. Kůň měl tentokrát stejný plán jako já, a to dostat se odtud někam hodně daleko. Lola Over musela otočit, ale měla s ní problémy. Klisna se plašila. Myslela jsem, že jen cítí náš neklid, ale potom Melissa vyjekla. Uprostřed cesty vyšlehly plameny. Over se vzepjala. Moon uskočil. A Bella se za námi jen ďábelsky smála.

Kriticky jsem zhodnotila všechny únikové cesty. Problém? Jediná pořádná cesta vedla přes Bellu do jeskyně. Byly jsme v úvozu, koně by se nahoru nevyškrábali (ani lidi ne, když už je o tom řeč). Na návštěvu ke kostře jsem se rozhodně vrátit nechtěla. Nasucho jsem polkla. Musely jsme ven přes plameny.

Natočila jsem Moona bokem k Melisse a natáhla ruku. Dívka se na mě nejistě podívala. Vypadala vyděšeně a pomyslela jsem si, že tohle je asi největší dobrodružství, co za svůj život zažila. Musela jsem mít naprosto stejný výraz. Melissa se sehnula a vzala svého psa do náruče. Pak mě chytila za ruku a já ji vytáhla na Moonův hřbet. Její pes nadšeně zaštěkal a Melissa se mě chytila kolem pasu, jako kdyby jí šlo o holý život (to nám všem).

Lola zbledla. „Neříkej mi, že pojedeme dovnitř." Kývla hlavou k jeskyni. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou.

„Jediná cesta je přes plameny," řekla jsem polohlasem. Bella si asi byla jistá, že se nikam nedostaneme, protože vytáhla mobil a začala si na něm něco prohlížet. Čekala snad, než se domluvíme? Melissa byla smrtelně bledá. Lola otočila Over. Klisna byla vyděšená.

„To nezvládneme," sykla Lola zpět. Zavrtěla jsem hlavou.

„Máš snad lepší nápad?" Rozhodně jsem nechtěla skončit tady – jako další kostra. Jak bych to vůbec vysvětlila rodičům? Počkat, byla bych mrtvá, nikomu bych nemusela nic vysvětlovat. Jak by to asi vzali? Jejich jediná dcera zemřela, když se rozhodla hrát si s ohněm. Jo, to by šlo fakt dobře.

„Snad se nechystáte odejít? Teď, když párty sotva začala?" schovala Bella mobil. V mozku mi to šrotovalo. Musely jsme jednat HNED. Zalitovala jsem, že s sebou nemám bičík. Over se stále nechtěla uklidnit a potřebovala jsem ji donutit skočit přes plameny. Vlastně jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli to s Moonem vůbec dokážeme. Tak jako tak, nedokážeme to, buď uhoříme, nebo nás dostane Bella. Takže plus mínus stejný osud. Super.

„LOLO!" zařvala jsem nejvíc, co jsem mohla a napřáhla se, abych Over dodala potřebnou ‚odvahu'. Zrzka si uvědomila, co dělám, vytřeštila oči a zároveň chytila pevně otěže a klisnu stiskla koleny. Pobídla ji přesně ve chvíli, kdy jsem ji plácla přes zadek. Over vystřelila a s doprovodem v podobě Lolina zděšeného křiku zmizela za hradbou plamenů.

V duchu jsem se modlila, aby Moon udělal to samé. Potřebovala jsem ho. Darkghost vydal zuřivé zaryčení, které vůbec neznělo jako koňské, a rozběhl se za námi. Melissa mě pevně objala a já zpocenýma rukama chytila otěže a kus Moonovy hřívy. Pak jsem ho pobídla. Kdybych dokázala trochu přemýšlet, asi bych se udivila, jak proskočil plameny bez jediného zaváhání, jenže jediné, co jsem v tu chvíli cítila, byl žár všude kolem mě. A pak najednou chlad. Byly jsme na druhé straně.

Lola stála s Over na kopci u hřbitova. Klisna měla nozdry rozšířené hrůzou. Riskovala jsem ohlédnutí. Oheň zmizel a Darkghost se k nám řítil plnou rychlostí. Zalapala jsem po dechu. V ten moment mi zazvonil mobil. Zaklela jsem. S mým štěstím to byli rodiče, ale teď jsme běžely o život, to rozhodně pochopí (ha ha, ne). Rozhodla jsem se zvonící telefon ignorovat a zařvala jsem na Lolu: „Na co čekáš?! JEĎ!"

Naštěstí to Lola vzala vážně a Over nabrala rychlost. Melissa se mě držela jako klíště a netušila jsem, co se stalo s jejím psem. S trochou štěstí ho stále držela v náruči. Koně letěli po cestě a snažili se držet náskok. Ten se vzápětí rozplynul, když se před námi objevila další ohnivá stěna. Lola zaječela, když se Over rozhodla zastavit. Málem jí přepadla přes krk, ale nějakým zázrakem se udržela v sedle a po jednom polovičním ohlédnutí ji okamžitě pobídla. Klisna sice zaváhala, ale ohněm proskočila. Moon neměl problém.

„Je pořád za námi!" oznámila Melissa, když se ohlédla. Už jsme mohly vidět Fort Pintu, ale neměly jsme vyhráno. Over a Moon běželi společně, můj kůň byl možná o trochu rychlejší.

„Musíme se rozdělit!" zakřičela jsem a doufala, že to je dostatečně silně, aby mě Lola slyšela. „Vezmeme to přes pláž a jedna pojede dál, druhá nahoru po schodech!" Lola přikývla a zavolala zpátky, že chce jet dál. Čekala jsem to. S Moonem jsem jela ty schody už tolikrát, že by nás to nemělo ani zpomalit.

Koně zpomalili. Utíkali plnou rychlostí a potřebovali by si odpočinout. Jediné dobré znamení bylo, že ani Darkghost neměl nekonečnou výdrž. Taky už nemohl.

Už méně zběsilým úprkem jsme sjely z cesty strmě dolů na pláž. Jaké štěstí, že pár dnů nepršelo a cesta byla suchá, jinak by to byla klouzačka. U schodů do Fort Pinty jsme se rozdělily. Lola pokračovala podél pláže a já Moona zpomalila.

„Drž se, Melisso!" Jako kdyby se nedržela jako klíště. Kůň se hnal nahoru po schodech, ale měli jsme smůlu. Tak trochu jsem zapomněla, že Bella ovládá oheň. A hádejte co? Schodiště bylo _dřevěné_. Tohle opravdu nebyl můj nejlepší plán.

Melissa vyjekla a byla jsem si jistá, že se v jejím křiku smísil i ten můj. Schodiště se zřítilo a my s ním. Melissa se mě pustila a já vypadla ze sedla. Moon zmateně hrabal nohama ve vzduchu, ale co nám všechno tohle bylo platné? Dvoje ječení a jedno koňské ržání se rozlehlo Fort Pintou.

Když jsem otevřela oči, viděla jsem jen bílo. Na chvilku jsem si myslela, že jsem snad mrtvá, ale pak jsem si všimla mámy. Že bych byla zpět v nemocnici? To by mě rodiče už nikdy nepustili z dohledu.

Jenže tady byl menší háček. Pokud jsem spadla z takové výšky, proč mě nic nebolelo? A proč tu byla Melissa? A Moon? A hlavně – co tady dělala mamka?

„Mami?" zvedla jsem hlavu. Ne, nebyla jsem mrtvá, dokonce jsem ani nedopadla na zem. Plula jsem ve vzduchu na malém obláčku, zatímco vedle nás hořely schody. Melissa se na mě vyděšeně dívala a já jí to neměla za zlé. Taky jsem ze všeho byla na větvi.

„Lola," vydechla jsem. Vždyť ona netušila, jestli jsme se dostaly nahoru v pořádku – odpověď: ne, nedostaly, děkuji za optání. A ani my jsme nevěděly, zda je ona v bezpečí.

Zamžourala jsem kolem. Potřebovala jsem vědět, kde je Bella. Naše zrádná kamarádka podpálila dřevo a pak jsem ji už neviděla. Přitiskla jsem si ruku na pusu. Snad nepokračovala dál za Lolou! To by byly naše snahy dodat bohům nejlepší lidské oběti, zbytečné.

Jakmile jsem dokázala trochu zaostřit, uviděla jsem mamku, jak zuřivě mává rukama. Nerozeznávala jsem tvary, zato jsem dokázala pochopit obrovský poryv větru, který nastal. Moje mysl se pořád nedokázala srovnat s myšlenkou, že moje máma je druid a ovládá vzduch. Vždyť to je stejně jako v _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ , ne? Jenže tady nejsme v anime.

Naproti mamce stál Darkghost a těžce oddechoval. Na jeho hřbetě seděla Bella a metala jednu ohnivou kouli za druhou. Kdybych tohle někde vyprávěla, mysleli by si, že jsem se zbláznila, jenže tohle byla epická bojová scéna jako z nějakého filmu. Mamka měla chvíli navrch, ale potom začala Bella vítězit.

S rozhořčením jsem si uvědomila, že prohrává, a pokud něco neudělám (a to hodně rychle), skončí jako ohořelá kostra. Sevřely se mi vnitřnosti. Musela jsem něco podniknout! Nemohla jsem přijít o matku!

Těžce jsem se sebrala ze země. Vlasy mi spadly do čela a já se musela podepřít lokty, abych se vůbec zvedla.

„Moone," zachraptěla jsem a vzápětí se rozkašlala. Asi jsem se nadýchala kouře. I moje oblečení bylo sežehlé. Kůň přiklusal se zvědavým výrazem. Zastříhal ušima, a kdybych nebyla tak vyděšená (a slepá), možná bych si myslela, že čeká, až mu řeknu plán. Ha! Jaká blbost! Koně jsou možná inteligentní zvířata a bylo prokázáno, že lidem rozumějí, ale aby chápal každé slovo, ale prosím vás!

Vyšvihla jsem se do sedla. Při pádu jsem se asi musela nějak zranit, protože jsem nedokázala sedět vzpřímeně a dělaly se mi mžitky před očima. I tak jsem pevně sevřela otěže a Moonspirita pobídla.

Vyletěli jsme k plamenům. Aby můj plán (hodně amatérský, nebezpečný a v nejlepším případě sebevražedný) vyšel, musela jsem důvěřovat Moonovi, že neuhne a proběhne ohněm. Pokud tohle všichni přežijeme, koupím mu celý koš jablek. Po všech těch traumatických událostech dneška si to rozhodně zaslouží.

Blížili jsme se k ohni. Plameny tvořily kruh kolem mamky a já se vyklonila ze sedla a natáhla ruku. Kontrolu jsem plně svěřila Moonovi a zavolala (spíš zachrchlala): „MAMI!"

Viděla jsem, jak se mamka zprudka otočila. Neměla jsem čas registrovat něco dalšího, protože Moon proběhl plameny a já jen cítila, jak jsem chytila mámu za ruku a vytáhla ji do sedla (respektive jsem se snažila ji vytáhnout do sedla, ale nakonec se tam dostala víceméně bez mojí pomoci). Moonspirit pokračoval dál a koleny jsem ho navedla k vodě. Pokud Bella ovládá oheň, tak by neměla mít u vody takovou sílu, ne?

Naštěstí pro nás se velká bitva nekonala. Jakmile jsme se dostaly do vody, Bella usoudila, že toho má dost, obrátila koně a upalovala pryč z pláže. Nemělo cenu se za ní pouštět. Všechny jsme byly unavené a potřebovaly jsme zpracovat události dnešního dne. Moon došel k Melisse a jejímu psovi (nechápu, jak se tomu malému klubku chlupů podařilo přežít bez újmy na zdraví) a tam mamka sesedla.

„Díky bohu, že jste v pořádku!" Její přetvářka spadla a viděla jsem, jak se jí klepe brada. Musela mít hrozný strach. „Když jsi nezvedala telefon, Kaily, došlo mi, že něco musí být špatně." Ok, mobil jsem sice mohla nezvednout kvůli sto jiným důvodům a nic by mi nebylo, ale nechala jsem to být. Teď bylo důležité, že jsme vyvázly v pořádku.

Taky jsem sesedla a přehodila otěže Moonovi přes hlavu. Povolila jsem mu i podbřišník, protože reálná zem pod nohama mi v tenhle moment přišla tak nereálná, že jsem si ji potřebovala vychutnat.

„Musíme najít Lolu," řekla Melissa a moje máma se na ni podívala.

„Lolu?" zeptala se. Pravda, moje kamarádky neznala.

„Eh, mami, tohle je Melissa a Lola je má další kamarádka. Taky má tohle znamení," zamávala jsem jí rukou před obličejem, aby viděla moji spirálu. Stačil jediný pohled a mamka věděla, že Melissa má podobné znamení.

„Těší mě," zamávala trochu plaše brunetka. Podívala se na mě. „Přátelé mi říkají Mel. Jsme teď přítelkyně, ne?"

Usmála jsem se. „Ráda tě poznávám, Mel. A jo, takovéhle situace udělají z dvou cizinců kamarády." Obě jsme se zasmály, než mezi nás vstoupila mamka s rukama v bok.

„Řeknete mi laskavě, co se to tady dělo?" Naše úsměvy povadly.

A tak jsme šly po pláži směrem do Fort Pinty, já vedla Moona a Melissin pes nám běhal pod nohama, a cestou jsme vyprávěly, co se nám to vlastně stalo. Od toho, jak je Bella naše spolužačka, všechny máme nějaké znamení na ruce, vyjížďku s Lolou a útěk před plameny. Z toho, jak se mamka netvářila nadšeně, myslím, že budu mít domácí vězení.

Byly jsme u doků, když nám naproti přiběhla Lola. Byla naprosto vyděšená. Když nás spatřila, jako by jí spadl kámen ze srdce. Rozběhla se dolů ze schodů a objala mě a Melissu.

„Kde jste byly? Dojela jsem nahoru a schody nikde! Víte vůbec, jaký infarkt jsem prodělala?" A tak jsme všechno vyprávěly od začátku.

Ve stáji to žilo. Moona jsem odstrojila a vysušila, cestou ze sedlovny jsem mu podstrčila jablko, protože si ho opravdu zasloužil, a šla jsem k boxu Over, kde stály Lola s Melissou. Mamka se o něčem bavila s tátou, abych se dozvěděla, že dnes nejsou žádní další koně, kteří by potřebovali moji péči.

„Pojďte, holky, udělám horkou čokoládu a popovídáme si o těch vašich znameních," pobídla nás Blanka a my tři ji poslušně následovaly jako ocásky.

Lola se tvářila trochu nedůvěřivě, jako by nám nevěřila, že mamka nepatří k těm špatným, jenže já a Melissa věděly své. Co na tom, že to byla zrovna moje mamka (a tu bych následovala i do hlubin pekla), ale bez ní bychom byly škvarky na pláži. Teď, když už jsme byly v bezpečí, se mi při tom pomyšlení roztřásla kolena. Bella byla schopná nás klidně vymazat z povrchu země.

Spořádaně jsme vešly do našeho skromného (luxusního) domečku (baráku jako náklaďák) a sundaly si špinavé boty. Já si nazula papuče a vytáhla jsem holkám dvoje další. Lola dostala křiklavě růžové, nad kterými se zatvářila jako Ježíš na kříži, Melissa měla světle zelené s potiskem žirafy.

Mamka se ztratila v kuchyni, zatímco já holky zavedla do jídelny.

„Máme tady trochu bordel, nečekali jsme žádnou návštěvu," usmála jsem se omluvně. Lola se rozzářila.

„Blázníš? Tohle je nebe! Tady je to tak čistý, že by tady nepřežil ani jeden parazit!" Svraštila jsem čelo. Oproti stáji to tady bylo jako ze škatulky, ale zrovna uklizeno taky nebylo (trochu se zpožděním jsem si uvědomila, že to byla moje povinnost, uklidit tady). Možná to Lola myslela v porovnání se svým vlastním pokojem (protože potom, co jsem viděla její lavici, jsem si nedokázala představit, že by nějak uklízela).

Lola si sedla do čela stolu, Melissa vedle ní a já naproti Lole, na své obvyklé místo. Ne poprvé mě zarazilo, proč vlastně máme tak velký stůl a tolik židlí, když tady bydlíme jen tři a na návštěvu chodí maximálně pár businessmanů, kteří se chtějí na něčem domluvit s rodiči.

„Kaily, pojď mi prosím pomoct!" zavolala mamka z kuchyně. Vystřelila jsem jako raketa a byla jsem tam za několik vteřin. Mamka mi podala dva hrnky naplněné kouřící tekutinou a sama si vzala další dva. Opatrně, abych nic nerozlila (to se mi stávalo opravdu velice často, zejména když jsem rodičům nesla kafe), jsem postupovala chodbou do jídelny.

Povedlo se mi tam dojít bez větších nehod (jasně, téměř jsem kus rozlila, ale naštěstí jsem oba hrnky opřela jeden o druhý a podařilo se mi situaci zachránit) a položila jsem horkou čokoládu před Lolu a Melissu. Mamka na moje místo dala můj oblíbený hrníček (samozřejmě s koněm) a sama se usadila vedle mě. Lokty se opřela o stůl a vážně vzdechla.

„Myslím, že s vaší mocí potřebujete pomoc," řekla. Udiveně jsem se na ni podívala. Čekala jsem něco typu jako: už nikdy v životě nesmíš z domu.

„Co když s tím pomoct nechci?" zeptala se Lola, ale měla jsem dojem, že se ptá jen ze zvědavosti. Viděla jsem, že byla stejně vyděšená, jako my ostatní, rozhodně jsme potřebovaly získat nějakou kontrolu nad naší mocí (i když ani jedna z nás neměla ponětí, co to má vlastně být, ta moc). Máma se na ni úkosem podívala.

„V tom případě tvým rodičům nebude vadit, když jim řeknu o vašem zběsilém úprku, že ne?" Ok, tak tohle bylo fakt podlé. Lola zbledla. Melissin úsměv povadl. Když už o tom mluvíme, můj taky. Řekla mamka taťkovi o dnešku?

„To nebude nutný," řekla honem Lola a já si musela loknout čokolády, abych se nesmála nad jejím výrazem. Melissa si nervózně hrála s pramenem hnědých vlasů.

„Ale jak to myslíte, pomoc? Copak někdo vyučuje něco takového?" Celkem vzato to byla neuvěřitelně logická otázka. Je nějaká škola pro kouzelníky? Nebo jsme vlastně druidi? Ne? Druidi v zácviku? Tedy, druidi v zácviku v předzácvikovém stadiu? Až jsem se do toho naprosto zamotala.

„Na konci řeky Silversong je vesnice Valedale," – ano, díky, mami, to jsme v životě nevěděly, - „a tam bydlí druid jménem Avalon. Spojím se s ním, zda by vás nemohl vzít do učení." Počkat. To jméno zmínila Bella. Jako jejího mladšího bratra. Kolik asi může být druidů jménem Avalon? Co když na nás zaútočí stejně jako Bella? Holky si nedělaly starosti, protože o něm v životě neslyšely. Ale já ano. Musela jsem o tom mamce říct.

„Mami, Bella mi říkala, že má bratra jménem Avalon. Co když…" Co jsem nečekala, bylo, že mi mamka položila ukazováček na rty a umlčela mě. Překvapeně jsem mrkla a otevřela pusu jako mrtvá ryba.

„Avalon je naprosto důvěryhodná osoba, zlato," usmála se Blanka a já jenom nevěřícně zírala. Tak nějak jsem tomu pořád nemohla uvěřit. Zdálo se, že i holky mají zatěžko tomu přijít na chuť.

„Jsem si jistá, že máte pravdu," začala tiše Melissa, „ale ráda bych to posoudila sama." Lola přikývla na souhlas.

Napila jsem se ze svého hrnku. „Bella taky tvrdila, že máme být čtyři." Teď už jsem nevěděla, co je a není pravda, ale určitě nemohlo uškodit, že jsem se o tom zmínila. „A Scarlett ze třídy má taky podobnou věc." Zvedla jsem ruku, aby viděla na ono svítící znamení. Jako na povel se spirála rozsvítila. Lola zalapala po dechu. I její znak svítil. Melissa svoji ruku raději schovala do klína.

Mamka se zatvářila podivně, jako kdyby o tom přemýšlela, ale potom se usmála.

„Vyřiďte to se Scarlett ve škole. Ráda bych, abyste tam chodily všechny čtyři."

„To jí máme jako říct pravdu?" vyhrkla Lola nevěřícně. Možná se bála, že by se Scarlett nechtěla přidat do naší skupinky přeživších, aspoň ne poté, co jí o tom řekneme.

„Můžete vynechat to, že jste málem zemřely," poradila nám máma. Uf. Usmála jsem se do svého hrnku. Lola dopila a hrnek hlasitě položila. Okamžitě si přitiskla ruku na pusu v obavě, že ho snad rozbila. Melissa už taky měla téměř vypito. Upřímně bych si ráda lehla. Teď, když ze mě vyprchal adrenalin, jsem se cítila unaveněji než kdy dřív. Bolel mě celý člověk – muselo to být z toho ‚kontrolovaného' pádu. Bellu jsem už nikdy v životě nechtěla vidět a jediné, po čem jsem toužila, byla moje měkká postel.

Melissa dopila a hrnek položila na stůl s mnohem větší opatrností, než s jakou to udělala Lola. Vstala a protáhla se.

„Díky za čokoládu, paní Moonlightová," poděkovala zdvořile. Mamka to přešla mávnutím ruky.

„Klidně mi říkej Blanko," odvětila a také se zvedla. Lola stejně jako Melissa poděkovala za čokoládu, i když méně zdvořilým způsobem. Ale mamce zjevně stačilo jen „Díky za čokoládu."

Vzala jsem hrnky a odnesla je do kuchyně do dřezu. Do myčky je dám potom (možná). Když jsem se vrátila, holky si už nazouvaly boty. Opřela jsem se o botník a unaveně se usmála.

„Uvidíme se zítra ve škole, Kaily," Melissa mi věnovala roztomilý – a stejně znavený – úsměv. Lola se jen ušklíbla a zasalutovala. Pak se obě dvě vydaly do večerní Fort Pinty.

Bohužel jsem se musela ještě připravit do školy, ale víceméně jsem jen naházela věci do tašky a pak jsem zaplula do koupelny, abych si dopřála teplou koupel. Po dnešním dni plném pádů, popela a ohně jsem ji opravdu potřebovala. V teplé vodě se mi ulevilo. Bolest se zmírnila, ale stejně jsem se nemohla dočkat, až zalehnu do postele. To, že je teprve osm, mě nezajímalo.

Po povinné večerní hygieně (protože na tu ranní jsem samozřejmě zapomněla ve spěchu do školy) jsem se konečně dostala do postele. I přes teplé počasí jsem se zachumlala do přikrývky a se spokojeným úsměvem na rtech usnula.


	5. Scarlett

**Trochu opožděně šťastný Nový rok. Žádný Avalon, zato tady máme Scarlett. Zrovna kovbojský kotlík byl u nás na gymnáziu jedno z těch dobrých jídel, ale na ty horší jsem si zrovna nevzpomněla. A také nehorázná propagace Magisteria, což je náhodou velice dobrá série.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSO.**

* * *

Říct, že mě ráno bolel celý člověk, bylo neskutečně podceněné vyjádření. Z postele jsem se vyhrabala v šest hodin, kdy jsem nemohla dál spát, a chvíli jsem jen tak ležela v posteli a přemýšlela, jaký to autobus mě srazil. Když jsem konečně vylezla zpod peřiny, viděla jsem pár krásně fialových modřin na pažích. Nepochybovala jsem, že tak vypadá i zbytek těla. Trochu mě to ale zarazilo. Vždyť jsem se nijak moc neuhodila, maximálně mě majzlo pár prken, když se most sesypal.

S povzdechem a přáním, aby dnes škola odpadla (můj druhý den školy a už si přeju, aby nebyla) jsem se oblékla do oranžové košile s palmami a černých legín. Věděla jsem, že rozumnější volba by v tomhle vedru asi byly šortky, ale i mé nohy byly ozdobeny modřinami a nechtěla jsem je moc ukazovat. I když jsem se mohla vždycky vymluvit na pád z koně, nemyslela jsem si, že by mi tuhle výmluvu všichni vzali. Taťka věděl, že z koně nepadám tak často (na druhou stranu, kdo nepadá, není jezdec), ale byla jsem celkem schopná jezdkyně (ano, samochvála smrdí) a Moon byl výjimečný kůň.

S úpěním jsem vzala tašku, abych ji položila do vstupní síně, a s hekáním jsem si udělala čaj a müsli s mlékem. Mamka mi vždycky říkala, ať to nedělám, ale když kočka není doma, myši mají pré, mamka tady samozřejmě nebyla, takže jsem vytáhla mobil a podívala se na zprávy, co si reportéři vymysleli ohledně zříceného mostu. Aha. Kvůli nesmírně silným poryvům větru, které přenesly jiskry od nedalekého tábořiště, most vzplanul. Žádné větší klišé si vymyslet nemohli, ale rozhodně nešlo napsat, že za tím je nadpřirozeno, že? Druidů se většina obyvatel bála.

Dojedla jsem snídani a nádobí uklidila do myčky. Už odmalička mě rodiče učili, že mám špinavé nádobí dávat do myčky, takže jsem to provedla automaticky. Dnes byly na plánu dvě hodiny češtiny (uch), matematika, občanská výuka (neboli základy společenských věd), volná hodina, fyzika, zeměpis a francouzština (neuměla jsem ani slovo francouzsky, maximálně _bonjour_ ). Zkontrolovala jsem hodiny. Měla jsem ještě hodinu a půl a nechtělo se mi zrovna jít zpět do pokoje, takže jsem (s nesmírnou bolestí) nasadila boty a zamířila do stájí.

Koně právě dostávali snídani, takže mi většina nevěnovala pozornost, spíš je zajímalo krmení, než nějaká holka. Taťku jsem našla, jak uklízí čerstvou várku koblih u Gory. Bělka jorvického teplokrevníka měla včera koliku, ale dnes zvědavě vykukovala z boxu. Dveře byly otevřené a před nimi kolečko, a tak nemohla vyjít do uličky, ale očima zvědavě koukala po dění ve stáji.

„Ahoj," zavolala jsem na tátu a přistoupila ke Goře. Klisna byla jedním z našich školních koní a někdy bylo těžké ji zvládnout. Většinu času ale byla naprosté zlatíčko. Asi by mi puklo srdce, kdyby se ji včera nepodařilo zachránit. Dnes už ale vypadala v pořádku a já ji podrbala na čele.

„Ahoj, zlato," vyhlédl taťka z boxu. Vidle opřel o stěnu boxu a přehodil Goře paži kolem krku. Klisna se na něj otočila, asi čekala nějaký pamlsek, ale táta její hlavu odstrčil.

„Promiň, že jsem tady včera nemohl být," omlouval se Filip. Přikývla jsem – věděla jsem, proč to tak bylo, a chápala jsem jeho důvody.

„To vůbec nevadí, tati. Jsi tady teďka," usmála jsem se a objala ho. Překvapeně pustil Goru a objal mě zpátky. Bylo to fajn, mít s taťkou konverzaci, která se netýkala koní. Někdy jsem mívala pocit, že ho nezajímá můj normální život, ale jen můj jezdecký život, a tak jsem si tenhle moment užívala plnými doušky. Kdo ví, kdy budu mít příště příležitost. Gora se ale rozhodla, že na nás žárlí, a strčila mezi nás čumák. Úspěšně se dočkala pozornosti, když jsem ji se smíchem pohladila.

„Chceš s někým pomoct?" zeptala jsem se. Měla jsem minimálně hodinu, než jsem musela odejít do školy, takže jsem se mohla ujmout nějaké práce, i když moje zmožené tělo protestovalo. Na taťkovu žádost jsem se tedy šla postarat o Draga, velice klidného valacha, kterého by snad vyděsilo jen to, kdyby mu za zadkem vybuchla atomová bomba.

Pracovat s Dragem byla radost. Čtrnáctiletý hnědák stál naprosto v klidu a ozývalo se jen chroupání, jak žral. Čas od času mrskl ocasem, a to bylo všechno. Jinak se kromě krátkého pozdravu, když jsem přišla, ani nepohnul.

Bohužel můj čas strávený s koňmi hodně rychle vypršel a já se musela vrátit domů pro tašku a vydat se na dlouhou a strastiplnou cestu do školy. V igelitce jsem měla přezůvky, které jsem si chystala dát do své skříňky. Klíč od ní jsem měla hrdě pověšený na klíčence. Moje byla skříň číslo 320.

Dnes jsem šla dřív, takže do budovy školy neproudily takové davy studentů jako včera, ale i tak jsem se ocitla za menší skupinkou, která zabírala celou cestu, a odmítali se pohnout, aby rychlejší jedinci mohli projít. Naopak se zdálo, že ještě záměrně zpomalují. Měla jsem chuť dopřát jim boost na Mars – pořádným kopancem. Se zaťatými zuby jsem prošla dveřmi za nimi a zamířila ke své skříňce. Bohužel opět v závěsu za skupinkou couráků.

Když jsem konečně došla do své uličky, viděla jsem Hejkala (stále jsem netušila, jak se jmenuje normálně, ale nemusela jsem si snad pamatovat všechny lidi ze třídy, když jsem tady teprve druhý den). On mi nevěnoval pozornost, koukal do mobilu a přihlouple se usmíval.

Hodila jsem boty do skříně, nazula si přezůvky a vyrazila na túru do horních pater. Protože výtah byl prý jen pro učitele a zraněné. To znamenalo, že moje bolavé tělo bude ještě víc trpět. Hlavně stehna.

Měla jsem pravdu. Byla jsem připravená zkolabovat, když jsem se konečně vytáhla do třetího patra. Čí to byl nápad, dát naši kmenovku do třetího patra. Dobře, mohla jsem být ráda, že škola nemá pět pater, nebo dokonce šest, ale právě teď jsem to nějak nedokázala ocenit. Svalila jsem se na lavičku na chodbě a tašku hodila velice ne-elegantně na zem vedle mě.

„Koukám, že jsi poznala naše výjimečné schody," ozval se hlas vedle mě. Pak si na lavičku někdo sednul a já překvapeně otevřela oči. Bylo to stvoření opačného pohlaví s divokými blond vlasy a modrýma očima. Unaveně jsem se usmála.

„Spíš pekelné," podotkla jsem. Vážně jsem měla chuť navštívit architekta, co ty schody navrhl. Proč nemohla být škola dlouhá jako had, ale bez schodů? Maximálně s jedním patrem? Blonďák kývl a podal mi ruku.

„Jsem Leo. Vítej tady," řekl a já jeho dlaň uchopila. „Já jsem Kaily." Pak mě osvítil nějaký duch a já dodala: „Leo? Jako Leonardo? Jako ze Želv ninja?"

Poatřehla jsem grimasu, která se Leovi objevila na tváři. Asi se ho na to ptal každý, koho potkal. Koneckonců, Leonardo bylo neobvyklé jméno tady na Jorviku, jediný jiný Leo, kterého jsem si dokázala vybavit, byl známý majitel cukrárny v Jorvik City. Někdy, když se rodiče vrátili ze zahraničí nebo natáčeli v Jorvik City (či v jeho blízkosti), jsme tam zašli na zmrzlinu a byla velice dobrá. Takže tak. Jinak tady byli samí Joshové, Jamesové atd.

„Ani se neptej. Moje máma na ně byla ujetá," vysvětlil Leo s povzdechem. Jeho matka? Wow, už teď jsem ho obdivovala. Zajímalo by mě, zda má tři sourozence, kteří se jmenují Raphael, Donatello a Michelangelo. Ale rozhodla jsem se ho tím netrápit (alespoň prozatím).

„Hm," zabručela jsem v souhlas. Pak jsem změnila téma: „Včera jsem tady byla poprvé, ale nějak jsem tě... neviděla?" V hlavě jsem si přehrála události včerejšího dne, ale v porovnání s tím, jak 'zajímavý' byl můj večer, se školní den stával snadno zapomenutelným. Kdo ví, třeba tady byl a já si ho jen nevšimla. Nebo všimla, ale hned zapomněla. Nikdy jsem si moc dobře nepamatovala ani jména, ani obličeje. Vždycky mi trvalo hrozně dlouho naučit se je všechny (hlavně že jsem si dokázala zapamatovat jména, věk a povahu všech koní ve stáji).

„To's ani nemohla. Včera jsem tu nebyl," vysvětlil Leo. „Byl jsem se svým koněm Bleskem přes víkend v Jarlaheimu. Soutěžili jsme v parkúru a sem jsme se vrátili asi ve tři ráno, takže mě rodiče nechali doma." Blesk... To jméno mi něco říkalo. Samozřejmě. Blesk byl desetiletý vraník Morgana, který byl ustájen u nás. Znovu jsem se na Lea podívala (ne že bych byla creeper) a došlo mi, že jsem ho vlastně ve stáji vídala dost často, když jsem se starala o koně klientů. Jak jsem mohla být tak hloupá? Mělo mi okamžitě dojít, že je majitelem Bleska, hned jak jsem ho poprvé uviděla. Stejně tak i Lolu. Musela k nám do stáje chodit pravidelně a přesto jsem ji nikdy nepoznala. (Na svou obhajobu – je těžké s někým navázat kontakt, když pořád něco děláte a vidíte daného člověka jen koutkem oka).

„To je super, jak jste si vedli?" Věděla jsem, že Blesk je temperamentní hřebec, takže mě přirozeně zajímalo, jaký jsou s Leem tým. Mladík vedle mě se zatvářil rozpačitě.

„No... Nedostali jsme se do rozeskakování. Shodili jsme most. Navedl jsem ho na něj špatně. Ale jinak jsme jeli čistě, to mě potěšilo," odpověděl. Můj obdiv k němu v tu chvíli vzrostl. To, že nesváděl chybu na koně, ale na sebe, dokazovalo, že je koňák. V pětadevadesáti procentech chyb je viníkem jezdec. Leo se poškrábal vzadu na krku. Matně jsem si vzpomínala, jak v psychologii Věra říkala, že tohle je projevem nervozity – hlavně u mužů. Že by byl Leo nervózní z toho, co si budu o jejich výkonech myslet?

„To je náhodou bezva. Jedna chyba, o tom sní skoro každý!" povzbudila jsem ho. Opravdu, udělat v parkúru jednu chybu, to bylo zlaté skóre. Rozhodně to nebylo nic, za co by se měl stydět. Leo se viditelně uvolnil. Good. Nechtěla jsem, aby utekl dřív, než se s ním aspoň trochu poznám.

„Mohlo to být ještě o kousek lepší," usmál se. „Co ty? Tvůj táta tu stáj vlastní, ne? Někdy tě vídám, jak trénuješ. Vám to fakt jde." Začervenala jsem se. Jak mám přijmout kompliment? A ještě k tomu od kluka?

„Eh... díky. Je pravda, že se s Moonem snažíme, ale na soutěže si zálusk neděláme. Oba jsme trochu lenoši," správně, Kaily. Zaměř rozhovor na Moona. To je téma, o kterém se dokážeš bavit hodiny a hodiny.

Leo se v odpověď zasmál. „Ty a lenoch?" zeptal se. _To panečku ještě uvidíš_ , pomyslela jsem si. V ten moment zazvonilo. Polekaně jsem se otočila. To už začala hodina? Pak mi pohled padl na digitální hodiny u stropu. Červené číslice ukazovaly 7:45 a já si oddechla. Nevěděla bych, jak vysvětlit zpoždění hned druhý den. Leo se vedle mě pobaveně zasmál.

„Ahojky," ozval se za mnou známý hlas. Lola právě vylezla schody a – světe, div se – nezněla vůbec vyčerpaně. Skoro jako kdyby nevyšlapala tři patra. Vesele jsem na ni zamávala. Zrzka si to štrádovala k nám, až se Leo raději omluvil a zaplul do třídy. Neměla jsem mu to za zlé. Lola vypadala hrozně, jako kdyby celou noc nespala. Vlasy měla ožehlé za včerejšího 'opékání' a měla trochu modré oko. Kolem něj byly strupy. Pozdvihla jsem obočí; vůbec jsem netušila, jak se jí to mohlo stát. Přestože vypadala jako zombie, měla velmi dobrou náladu. Usoudila jsem, že to musí být šok ze včerejška. Navíc, žádný student by neměl mít při vstupu do školy tak veselo.

„Nazdar," opětovala jsem pozdrav. Lola se svalila na lavici vedle mě a shodila tu veselou masku.

„Ugh, bolí mě všechno!" postěžovala si. Cítila jsem s ní. Rozhodně nepadala z několika desítek metrů vysokého mostu jako já s Melissou, ale obě jsme si včera prošly peklem, takže jsem nekomentovala to, že já a Melissa jsme spadly z bůhvíjaké výšky, zatímco ona maximálně spadla z koně.

„Vítej v mém světě," poznamenala jsem. „Ráno jsem myslela, že se vůbec nevyhrabu z postele."

„Taky," přiznala Lola. „Furt mi to všechno připadá tak... nereálný. Byly to fakticky ohnivý koule, co po nás házela Bella? Skutečně se to stalo? Zní to spíš jako nějaká fantasmagorie. Jak je možný, že tvoje máma ovládá vzduch? Jako v nějakým anime!"

Nemohla jsem jí to mít za zlé. Kdybych se před pár dny nedozvěděla (ještě špehováním), že moje máma je druid a že magie opravdu existuje, asi bych měla teď podobný _freak-out_ spolu s Lolou. Jenže já už si ho prodělala a ačkoliv jsem se nemohla vzpamatovat ze včerejška, o magii jsem uvažovala o trochu jasněji.

Moje mamka měla podobné znamení jako já. Bella měla podobnou věc. Takže zatím všichni, u kterých jsem o tom věděla, uměli kouzlit. Znamená to, že i my budeme mít nadpřirozené schopnosti? Je tu něco, o čem nevíme? Bella mi zpočátku přišla jako sympatická holka, nikdy jsme neudělaly nic, aby na nás zaútočila. A to, že máme být čtyři... Plnou verzi příběhu nám přece musel někdo říct. Dříve či později. Preferovala bych dříve, později by totiž mohlo být až potom, co nás Bella znovu najde a tentokrát už vyřídí. Rozhodně mě zajímalo, co budu umět já. Naučí nás ten Avalon magii ovládat?

„Jak to, že vůbec nereaguješ?! Tobě to nepřijde creepy?" zatřásla mnou Lola. Rozhodla jsem se říct jí aspoň kousek pravdy.

„Well... Asi před týdnem jsem odposlechla rodiče – ne, že bych špehovala nebo tak něco-" ( _okay, that sounded weak, protože jsem rozhodně špehovala_ ), „a mamka říkala tátovi, že je druid a magie existuje. Takže já jsem takhle vyváděla celý minulý týden."

Lola se viditelně trochu uklidnila. „Ale taky's předtím – jako před včerejškem - nikdy neviděla někoho kouzlit?" zeptala se. Přikývla jsem. Nebyla jsem si jistá, jak často vůbec mamka kouzlí. A jakou magii ovládala babička. Když tak o tom přemýšlím, vlastně jsem nevěděla skoro nic. Jen to, že tátovi v krvi rozhodně žádná magie nekoluje. To mě uklidnilo. Můj cíl být normální holka s normálním životem se najednou zdál zase o trochu blíž (ale jen o vzdálenost mezi dvěma atomy v pevné látce – takže nějakých pár pikometrů).

„Nope. Co myslíš, jestli nás tenhle Avalon bude učit magii, co myslíš, že budeš ovládat?" byla jsem zvědavá. Fakticky jsem chtěla ovládat vodu. Nechci zmoknout? Žádný problém. Rozbouřené moře? Brnkačka.

Lola se zamyslela. „Chci mít oheň, abych mohla z Belly udělat škvarek." U toho se jí ďábelsky zajiskřilo v očích. Dobrá, trochu zlomyslné, ale nedivím se jí.

„Já bych chtěla ovládat vodu," řekla jsem. Student, který právě procházel kolem lavičky, kde jsme seděly, se na nás podivně podíval. Mohla jsem si jen domyslet, jak nás v duchu označil za pošuky.

S Lolou jsme se na sebe podívaly, pak na jeho vzdalující se záda, a měly jsme co dělat, abychom se nerozesmály na celé kolo. Byly jsme zachráněny Melissou.

„Ahoj," přišla k nám. Byla stejně udýchaná jako všichni, kteří měli tu čest poznat Pekelné schody (právě jsem je tak v duchu pojmenovala. Až na to, že nevedly dolů do pekla, ale nahoru... do pekla). A – k našemu nadšení (a zděšení zároveň) v závěsu za ní přišla Scarlett. Ještě stále jsme nevěděly, jak jí to řekneme.

„Eh... Ahoj, Scarlett?" začala jsem jednat. O zbytek příběhu se můžou postarat Lola s Melissou, ale potřebovala jsem zastavit (naši oběť) Scarlett, než zmizí ve třídě. Rudovláska se zastavila a podívala se na nás.

„Jo? Kaily?" Tím končil můj plán. Nečekala jsem, že se dostanu tak daleko.

„Potřebovali bychom s tebou mluvit," ukázala jsem na nás čtyři. „Co nejdřív." Scarlett se podívala na hodiny. Bylo 7:54. To podle mého nebylo dost času, abychom to všechno probraly. Zdálo se, že Scarlett je stejného názoru.

„Hele, co takhle o volný hodině? Potřebuju se ještě od někoho 'inspirovat' ohledně domácího úkolu," navrhla. Trochu plaše jsem se usmála. Doufám, že mi jakýkoliv domácí úkol tenhle týden odpustí.

„My měli domácí úkol?!" vystřelila Lola z lavice, zaúpěla a popadla tašku a vletěla do třídy. Já, Scarlett a Melissa jsme se po sobě podívaly, Scarlett pokrčila rameny a šla dovnitř. Podle nedostatku paniky u Melissy jsem si domyslela, že ona úkol pravděpodobně má.

Skončila jsem na stejném místě jako včera. Třída měla na každou hodinu pevně zavedený řád, podle kterého seděli. Bella se samozřejmě vůbec nedostavila. Nepřekvapilo mě to. Musela by být buď švihlá, nebo hodně odvážná.

Dvouhodinovka češtiny byla utrpení. Učitelka Nováková byla sice příjemná a snažila se mi to zlehčit, ale to neznamenalo, že jsem česky dokázala mluvit líp než včera. Spíš naopak. Snažila jsem se na sebe neupozorňovat, ale stejně jsem byla několikrát vyvolána a málem jsem dostala infarkt. Už jsem věděla, které hodiny nepřežiju. Poslední hodinu a čtvrt jsem se modlila, aby už byla přestávka (tu první čtvrthodinu učitelka řešila absence a ten domácí úkol, jinak by to bylo hodinu a půl).

Abych byla upřímná, těšila jsem se na to, až budeme mít matiku s Blakeovou. Ne, že bych měla matematiku nějak v oblibě, ale všechno bylo lepší, než tohle. Vážně.

Ulevilo se mi, když zazvonilo a pár lidí se přesunulo, ale naštěstí jsem mohla zůstat v první lavici (asi se všichni báli, že učitelé koušou, takže první lavice byla vždy volná, když jsme byli celá třída, takže teď už to byla oficiálně MOJE lavice). Rozvalila jsem se na židli v poloze 'hospodského pobudy' a dívala se do stropu. Včerejší zranění se ozývala a těšila jsem se na konec školy.

„Dobrý den," ani jsem si nevšimla, že už zvonilo. Esmeralda Blakeová přišla, v ruce držela své (prý pověstné) desky a my se všichni zvedli, abychom ji uvítali. To mi připomnělo, že nemám učebnici. Včera jsme s Bellou měly jednu do lavice, ale vzhledem k tomu, že už asi nepřijde, jsem se obrátila k holkám za mnou.

„Mohly byste mi prosím půjčit učebnici?" zeptala jsem se šeptem, zatímco Blakeová kontrolovala docházku ve třídnici. Holky se po sobě podívaly a ta s dlouhými blond vlasy mi podala vlastní učebnici.

„Díky," zašeptala jsem. Byla jsem jí vděčná, i když jsem netušila, jak se jmenuje. No co, dřív nebo později se to stejně dozvím.

Dneska jsem měla vážně štěstí. Byla jsem vyvolaná k tabuli. Než jsem stačila vůbec dojít k tabuli, Bleaková už mi diktovala příklad a já se honem snažila to napsat. Ve výsledku to vypadalo, že píšu jako prase, jak jsem se to snažila naškrábat. A samozřejmě jsem netušila, jak to spočítat. Měla to být normální kvadratická rovnice – tedy zjistit diskriminant apod. Bohužel diskriminant mi vyšel 30. Beznadějně jsem hledala odpovědi u zbytku třídy. Lola si něco kreslila a Melissa pokrčila rameny. Oops, jsem v pytli.

Blakeová mě nechala povařit se pár minut ve vlastní šťávě a pak mi konečně pomohla. S její pomocí jsem ten příklad dopočítala, a když jsem si šla sednout zpět na své místo, cítila jsem se jako největší pitomec pod sluncem. Samozřejmě že to byl příklad s částečným odmocněním.

Sedla jsem si, sklopila hlavu a koukala maximálně tak na tabuli, abych si pečlivě opsala řešení příkladu. Naštěstí mě uklidňovalo, že nikdo zatím nebyl vyvolaný dvakrát.

Přestávka nemohla přijít dost rychle. Jakmile zazvonilo, Blakeová sbalila desky.

„To je pro dnešek vše, děkuji. Na shledanou." My jenom opětovali: „Nashle." (Někteří ani to ne). S tím učitelka odešla a my měli desetiminutovou pauzu, než začalo OSZ. Myslím, že Věra se zmiňovala, že tenhle předmět dřív býval ZSV, tedy základy společenských věd, jako psychologie, sociologie atd. Teď se snad probíraly finance. Uf, o tom jsem alespoň něco věděla, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem často pomáhala taťkovi. Být to filozofie, tak jsem v koncích, balím kufry a odjíždím z Jorviku.

Během této přestávky jsem také musela zvednout své ctěné pozadí, abych si došla na záchod. Když jsem se vracela, postřehla jsem Melissu, jak sedí na zemi za dveřmi do třídy. Podivila jsem se. Proč sedí na zemi ve stínu, když je tady dokonalá lavička, na které sedí jenom jeden člověk? Existoval jen jediný způsob, jak to zjistit.

„Ahojky, co to děláš?" přisedla jsem si k ní. Melissa mi ukázala knihu. _Magisterium_ , četla jsem. Autorky: Holly Black a Cassandra Clare. Hm, o tom jsem ještě neslyšela. Třeba to vyšlo teprve nedávno? Bez přemýšlení jsem se zeptala: „O čem to je?"

Melissa se usmála a podala mi knihu, abych si přečetla anotaci. Rychle jsem ji přelétla očima. Neznělo to špatně.

„Je to o klukovi, jehož matka byla čarodějka a umřela v jedné bitvě, takže zůstal jen s otcem. Jenže ten zase nechce, aby šel do školy kouzel, takže mu řekne, aby si u zkoušek vedl příšerně. Ono se mu to daří, ale stejně ho přijmou, takže teď se musí učit, jak čarovat," vysvětlila Melissa. O...kay. Pár věcí jsem z jejího výkladu asi nepochopila. Jediné, čemu jsem porozuměla, bylo: nechtěl se učit magii, stejně se to musí naučit.

„To zní jako my, co?" Opravdu to znělo dost podobně. My jsme se o to taky nežádaly a najednou po nás jde Bella a my se budeme učit u Avalona. Melissa se uculila.

„Tak to doufám, že nebudeme celé týdny třídit písek," poznamenala a jala se vyprávět, jak hlavní hrdinové už několik týdnů třídí různě barevná zrnka písku. Při té představě jsem zbledla. Písek mi nevadil, ale viděli jste, jak je takové zrnko písku veliké?

Dál naše konverzace nemohla pokračovat, protože zazvonilo na hodinu. Zvedly jsme se a šly do třídy. Už jen tahle hodina a pak nás čeká oběd a rozhovor se Scarlett.

Nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že obědy ve školní jídelně jsou hrozné. Jistě, občas se vyskytne špatný den, ale jinak jsem to považovala za celkem normální jídlo. Bohužel po dnešku jsem musela svůj názor přehodnotit. To už byl druhý den, co nám dali něco jen vzdáleně podobné potravinám. S Lolou a Melissou jsme si sedly k jednomu stolu a já se ještě nevěřícně šla podívat na jídelní lístek. Toto měl být kovbojský kotlík. Naštěstí byl u výdeje nakrájený chleba, takže jsem si vzala tři tlusté kousky, abych se alespoň trochu najedla. Zbytek bude muset nahradit svačina, kterou jsem měla mít až na odpoledne, ale tohle byla nouze prvního stupně.

„To je to tady vždycky takové?" zeptala jsem se, když si Lola nabrala plnou lžíci kovbojského kotlíku. Netvářila se u toho zrovna nějak nadšeně. Melissa měla jiné jídlo (které vypadalo stejně nevábně jako to naše).

„Záleží. Někdy jsou na výběr tři jídla, ale všechny jsou UHO, takže si nevybereš ani jedno a trpíš, ale jindy jsou tři dobrý a to si zas nemůžeš vybrat," odpověděla Lola, když polkla. „Jenže hodně často to je ta první možnost. Je zázrak, když tu udělají něco poživatelnýho."

S nedůvěrou jsem se podívala zpět na jídelníček. Hm, vypadá to, že tenhle týden nic dobrého na pořadí nebylo. Tak jsem místo toho uždibovala svůj chléb a zapíjela ho mlékem.

Celkově vzato nám oběd netrval dlouho. Jakmile jsme dojedly, vzaly jsme si tašky z polic a pustily se na pekelný výšlap zpět do třetího patra. Co bylo horší, vlastně jsme šly čtyři patra, protože jídelna byla v mínus prvním patře. Paráda. Děkuji architektovi.

Scarlett na nás čekala před třídou. Koukala se do mobilu a u toho jedla bohatě obložený sendvič. Můj žaludek se závistivě stáhl.

„Ahojky," hodila Lola tašku na zem. Něco v ní ruplo, ale Lole to očividně nevadilo. Čím víc škody naděláno ohledně školních věcí, tím líp. Scarlett složila mobil. Když už nevěnovala pozornost učitelům, tak aspoň nám.

Melissa – nikdy bych to netipovala – začala: „Scarlett, když se podíváš na svoji dlaň, budeš tam mít podobné znaménko. Spíš něco jako rytina." Melissa zvedla dlaň, aby jí ukázala to svoje. Já a Lola jsme ji napodobily a přitiskly jsme své dlaně k té její. Naše symboly se zářivě rozsvítily. Scarlett zaváhala. Očima těkala mezi námi, asi odhadovala, jestli jsme blázni. Nakonec se podívala na svoji ruku. Na ní zářil zelený čtyřlístek. Rudovláska se nadechla a svoji dlaň přiložila k těm našim.

„Chápu, že teď se ti to zdá šílený, ale lidi s tímhle znamením prej ovládaj magii," pokračovala Lola. „Nejenom to, dokonce tím patříme automaticky k druidům, i když o nich vůbec nic nevíme," doplnila jsem. Scarlett se zamračila. Jistě, druidové měli pověst zabijáků.

„A co je nejhorší, existuje jakési proroctví. Mají se sejít čtyři dívky a někdo si očividně myslí, že jsme to my čtyři. Včera se nás tři pokusili zabít a určitě se o to pokusí znova. Půjdou i po tobě," Scarlett vytřeštila oči. Jo, je toho hodně. Příliš mnoho informací. _Brain overload_. „Proto se musíme naučit bránit, nejlépe co nejdřív. Doporučili nám jednoho týpka ve Valedale, takže se tam pojedeme mrknout."

„Pojedeš s námi?" Melissa nechávala většinu vysvětlování na nás s Lolou, ale teď se tichým hláskem zeptala. Scarlett na vteřinu zavřela oči.

„Jste magoři," řekla nakonec. S Melissou jsme se na sebe posmutněle podívaly. „To se mi líbí. Počítejte se mnou."


	6. Avalon

**Jsem v polovině zkouškového a učila jsem se na francouzštinu, když jsem se dozvěděla, že lord Byron nazval Shakespeara norským chrochtáním. Nyní mám pro lorda Byrona nově nalezený respekt xD A yay! První Avalon!**

* * *

Upřímně jsem se nedivila, že si Scarlett myslí tohle. Kdyby za mnou někdo přišel, řekl mi, že jsem, já nevím, třeba drak, taky bych to vzala podobně. Jenže Scarlett to nějak nevyvádělo z míry – asi musela mít dohraných stovky her s podobným tématem, aby jí to nepřišlo podivné.

„Super," usmála jsem se. „Já jsem Kaily," napřáhla jsem k ní ruku. Scarlett si jednou hladově kousla do svého sendviče a ještě s plnou pusou mi podání rukou opětovala.

„Včera tě představovala učitelka, vím, kdo jsi. Já jsem Scarlett Bluebellová, ale přátelé mi říkají Scarlie," řekla, když polkla sousto. Můj žaludek opět zaprotestoval. Tak jsem si sedla vedle ní a vytáhla vlastní svačinu, která se skládala z… malého jogurtu. Po tvářích mi začaly téct imaginární slzy, které jsem připisovala svému žaludku. Lola si nedělala servítky a sedla si na zem, i když se tady v této budově téměř nikdo (kromě mě a Melissy) neobtěžoval přezouvat. Mel si sedla před lavičku na zem.

„Okey, takže co máme v plánu?" zeptala se Lola. Otevřela jsem svůj jogurt.

„Idk, mamka říkala, že bysme za Avalonem měly vyrazit co nejdřív," odpověděla jsem to, co jsem si pamatovala ze včerejšího rozhovoru. „Takže asi bysme měly, než se nás zase nějaký magor pokusí zabít."

Scarlett se ušklíbla. „Jste neřekly, že to má být Avalon. Zrovna o něm jsem pár věcí slyšela. Prý byl knihovníkem ve Fort Maria, než ji zavřeli."

Melissa vykulila oči. „Ale nezavřeli ji po nějaké nehodě?" zeptala se. Počkat. Vytáhla jsem mobil, naladila (neexistující) školní Wi-Fi, která po mně vyžadovala heslo (které jsem samozřejmě neznala), takže jsem zapnula data a vyhledala Fort Mariu. Bohužel na webové stránce psali jen to, že po incidentu byla uzavřena veřejnosti. Nic bych nedala za to, že si tam hráli druidové.

„Babička mi vyprávěla příběh, prý, že kdo jednou prošel branami Fort Marie, už ho nikdy nikdo nespatřil. Ale to nemůže být pravda. Babička si tam chodila půjčovat knihy a vždycky se vrátila v pohodě," pokračovala Scarlett. Na duchařské historky není nikdy nikdo dost starý, ale chyběla tomu ta strašidelná atmosféra. Počkat, jsme ve škole – jo, hororová atmosféra by tady byla.

„Vím jenom, že Bella říkala – pokud teda i o tomhle nelhala – že Avalon je její malý bráška. Ale o tom asi lhala. Není možné, že by byl mladší než my a pracoval v knihovně, kterou zavřeli před dvěma roky!" Lola kývla.

„Já už ani nevím, co byla pravda a co ne," podotkla. Měla pravdu. Nabrala jsem si poslední lžičku jogurtu a snažila se vychutnat si ji co nejdéle. Pak jsem obal hodila do koše. Nebo k němu. Špatně jsem mířila, takže teď jsem se musela zvednout a jít to tam hodit.

„Okey, konec těhle ponurých řečí," zavelela Lola. „Kdy se vám hodí jet do Valedale?"

„Zítra máme jenom šest hodin, ne? To je asi nejlepší," navrhla Scarlett. Rozvrh jsem zatím pořádně neznala, ale věděla jsem, že středy jsou uvolněnější. Melissa zavrtěla hlavou.

„Možná bych to nechala na víkend, máme víc volna a navíc se třeba nebudeme cítit jako špekáčky," její nápad byl vcelku rozumný, až na to, že tentokrát Lola zvedla ruce.

„O víkendu nemůžu. Musím doprovázet mamku na závody," vysvětlila. V duchu jsem zaúpěla. Jistě, že to nakonec padne na zítřek. O víkendu by mě třeba už nebolelo všech 207 kostí v těle. Melissa asi myslela na to samé, soudě podle jejího výrazu. Asi bych si konečně měla přečíst Murphyho _Zákony schválnosti_ , protože tohle nám život snad dělal naschvál.

„Takže zítra," uzavřela Scarlett. „Máte všechny koně? Já totiž nevidím, jak jinak se tam dostat."

Zatímco já a Lola jsme přikývly, Melissa zčervenala a sklonila hlavu.

„Já ne a neumím ani jezdit," zamumlala, tváře jí hořely studem. Tady na Jorviku umělo jezdit snad každé malé dítě, takže to bylo dost zarážející, ale nemohla jsem Mel nijak soudit. Kdo ví, jak na tom byla její rodina finančně, nebo jestli měla nějakou špatnou minulost s koňmi.

„To tě naučíme, uvidíš," chlácholila jsem ji. „U nás ve stáji máme spoustu klidných koní, nějakého ti vybereme a brzo budeš jezdit jako drak. Můžeme jít hned dneska, jestli máš čas."

Melissa vzhlédla a slabě se usmála. „Vypadá to, že moje známky se po tomhle všem hodně zhorší," usoudila, ale nakonec přijala moji nabídku. Už jsem pro ni měla i pár možných koní. Byli mezi nimi Attack, valach, který nedělal čest svému jménu, Drago, Holštýn, o kterého jsem se dnes ráno starala, Rask, starší klisna Trakéna, nebo dokonce Gora. Tak nějak jsem ale pochybovala, že by mě taťka nechal učit Melissu zrovna na ní. Možná by bylo lepší vybrat některé z koní, které chtěli rodiče brzy prodat. To se uvidí až u stájí.

„Super, teď když jsme to vyřešily, nechce někdo skočit do sámošky pro něco poživatelnýho?" zeptala se Lola svým typickým tónem, a i když jsem měla sto chutí říct, že ano, jdeme hned, pohoršeně jsem zvolala: „Lolo! Právě jsme vyšly ty schody!"

Scarlett se pobaveně uchechtla. „Přesně proto nechodím na obědy. Je mnohem výhodnější udělat si svačinu." Usoudila jsem, že Scarlett je moudrý člověk.

Díky obědu a našemu důležitému rozhovoru uběhlo tři čtvrtě volné hodiny, takže jsme měly patnáct minut na to, abychom se nějak lépe seznámily. Nebo přesněji dvacet pět minut – po konci hodiny byla ještě desetiminutová přestávka.

Vzájemné seznamování bylo v plánu. Vážně bylo. Jenže jak to tak bývá, nebylo nijak organizováno a žádná z nás se neujala iniciativy, až nakonec Melissa vytáhla svou knihu, Scarlett mobil a já povídku. Lola nás opustila a šla si koupit něco k jídlu, takže naše první půlhodinka jako týmu nestála za nic.

Teď nás čekala fyzika. Jestli jsem nebyla nějak velký fanoušek matematiky, tak fyziku jsem přímo nenáviděla. Nebo, lépe řečeno, zajímala mě jenom ta teoretická část, ale počítat nějaké příklady s milionem vzorečků? Ne, díky. Trpět jsem mohla při matematice a češtině.

Ukázalo se, že na fyziku je zaveden sedací řád a učitelka Daleka Opalová se jím přísně řídila. Překvapilo mě, že všechny holky seděly v první lavici (protože normálně Scarlett seděla ve třetí a Lola ve čtvrté řadě), ale jak se říká, pod svícnem je největší tma. Scarlett pokračovala ve hře na mobilu, Melissa se snažila dávat pozor, ale tu a tam otevírala knížku, aby si z ní mohla přečíst pár dalších vět.

Ukázalo se, že Daleka Opalová je jako učitelka naprosto neschopná. Celý svůj výklad provázela slovními obraty: „Že jo," „Né," „Áno," „Že mi rozumíte?" Upřímně jsem nepochopila ani slovo. Ne, nerozuměla jsem. Vždyť ta žena si ani nevšimla, že je ve třídě o studenta víc. A jako absolutní třešnička na dortu, vždy když se na něco zeptala, nečekala, jestli to někdo z nás ví (nevěděl) a odpověděla si sama. Zkrátka a dobře, fyzika byla nudná hodina, kterou se budu muset naučit sama, protože tady mě to nikdo nenaučí. Rozhodla jsem se, že příští hodinu budu počítat, kolikrát řekne ty své zpropadené fráze.

Z odborné učebny jsme vyšli všichni naprosto vyšťavení, ospalí a bez kapky energie na příští hodinu. Což měl podle rozvrhu být zeměpis. Skvěle. Ten mi aspoň šel.

Jak mi ukázala učitelka Alma Westová o patnáct minut později, mýlila jsem se. Nejenže jsme probírali nějaké demografické údaje o Africe, nevítaným bonusem k tomu bylo, že když učitelka mluvila a stála u toho před první lavicí, prskala na nás všechny, jelikož měla předkus. Dozvěděla jsem se, že vlastně vůbec nic neumím o subsaharské Africe a je jí jedno, jestli si myslím opak.

Ulevilo se mi, když jsem vyšla ze třídy, ale jen na krátkou dobu, protože jsem si uvědomila, že poslední hodina je francouzština, kde, jak už jsem zmiňovala, neumím ani slovo.

„Hej, Melisso," sykla jsem. Nebylo třeba nějak šeptat, byla přestávka (sice jen pětiminutová, ale i tak).

„Co je?" odpověděla mi šeptem.

„Umíš francouzštinu nějak přijatelně? Neumím ani slovo."

Melissa se na mě podívala jako na blázna, ale pak prohlásila: „Myslím, že to ujde. Chceš sedět se mnou?" Věděla jsem, že Melissa sedí v první řadě v prostřední lavici sama, takže jsem kývla.

„Možná bys mě to mohla trochu doučit," řekla jsem s úsměvem.

„Ty mě naučíš jezdit na koni a já tebe francouzštinu," odpověděla. Byl to dobrý obchod.

Jak jsem čekala, žádné úlevy mi učitelka nedovolila. Řekla jen, že si mám najít doučování. To pro mě nebylo nic nového, takže jsem jen mlčky přikývla a snažila se rozumět něčemu (čemukoliv), i když mi to bylo houby platné.

V duchu jsem si oddechla, když zazvonil zvonek, který znamenal konec mého utrpení. Rozloučila jsem se s učitelkou a vypadla ze třídy jako raketa. Holky byly o trochu pomalejší.

„Tak co, rozchod na čtvrt hodiny a pak se sejdeme ve stájích?" zeptala se Scarlett, když jsme šly dolů po schodech. Kývla jsem – měly jsme tak čas odložit si věci a převléknout se.

Já a Melissa jsme se musely zastavit u skříněk, abychom si přezuly boty, takže nám Lola se Scarlett utekly. I já jsem se rozloučila (prozatím) s Mel, která se vydala na opačnou stranu, než já.

Vešla jsem domů civilizovaně jako člověk, zejména proto, že se mi chtělo skákat oknem. Stačilo, že jsem dnes několikrát musela vyjít školní schody. K mému překvapení byla mamka doma.

„Ahoj, mami," pozdravila jsem ji. Blanka stála u linky a dělala maliny se smetanou – vynikající dezert pro horké dny. Bylo jich šest. Pozdvihla jsem překvapeně obočí. Byla snad mamka jasnovidec, nebo to nebylo pro ni, taťku, mě a holky?

„Ahoj, zlato. Jak bylo ve škole?" zeptala se. Měla jsem chuť odpovědět známé: „Nic.", ale pak jsem si to rozmyslela.

„Dost bolavě," odpověděla jsem s grimasou. Mamka protáhla obličej. „To mě mrzí."

S poloúsměvem jsem ji objala. „Mami, ty jsi po nás neházela ohnivé koule! Naopak, ty's nás zachránila!"

Chvilku jsme setrvaly v objetí a pak jsem se odtáhla.

„Nevadilo by, kdybychom Melisse daly lekci jízdy na koni? Zítra se chystáme jet za tím Avalonem, ale Mel neumí jezdit a ani nemá koně." Mamka mi chvilku nevěnovala pozornost, protože dávala svačinku do lednice, potom ji s bouchnutím zavřela a usmála se.

„No, myslím, že nebude problém tátu přesvědčit, aby jednoho z těch super klidných koní neprodával," řekla s ďábelským úsměškem. Pak vzala kus papíru a načmárala na něj pár jmen. Nahlédla jsem jí přes rameno, abych zjistila, že to jsou všichni koně, které taťka chtěl prodat.

Na papíře stálo: _Coco, Drago, Sarah, Urano, Mandy a Banana_.

„Ať si Melissa vybere, kterého z nich chce. Je důležité, aby měla s koněm pouto," instruovala mě mamka. „Vy ji jenom naučte, jak se o koně starat, lekci v ježdění jí dám já." S jejím vražedným sladkým úsměvem jsem věděla, že jí nemám odporovat, proto jsem jen kývla, vzala do ruky papírek a šla se převléknout do legín a tílka. Modřiny na rukou jsem neměla jak schovat, ale usoudila jsem, že výmluva ‚spadla jsem z koně' bude stačit. Vzala jsem si ještě přilbu, ale nečekala jsem, že dnes budu jezdit. Byla jsem jen instruktor ze země. Počkat – to byla vlastně mamka. OK, já jsem tady byla ta morální potvora.

Nazula jsem si tenisky a vyšla před stáj, abych vyhlížela kamarádky. Jako první se objevila Lola, hodila jeden pohled na pastvu a s tichým: „To ne." se zase odvrátila. Sice se říká, že kdo je zvědavý, bude brzo starý, ale nedokázala jsem odolat pokušení. Vzápětí jsem zjistila, co Lolu tak rozhodilo. Její klisna Over se rozhodla, že nejlepší bude rozcákat vodu všude kolem sebe a pak se v ní vyválet. Z bílého koně byl náhle hnědý. Vůbec jsem to Lole nezáviděla.

Melissa přišla jako druhá. Na sobě měla dlouhé tepláky (trochu nevhodná volba pro tyto horké dny, udělala jsem si mentální poznámku, že máme jet nakoupit jezdecké vybavení), triko s krátkým rukávem a v rukou držela cyklistickou helmu.

„Ahojky," pozdravila ještě tišeji, než ráno ve škole. Musela být nervózní ze své první jezdecké lekce. Teď už se čekalo jenom na Scarlett. Ta se vynořila z temné uličky spojující stáj s náměstíčkem. Na sobě měla jezdecké oblečení.

„Nazdárek!" zvolala z velké dálky. Zvedla jsem ruku a zamávala zpátky. Vytáhla jsem onen kouzelný papírek se jmény.

„Ok, Mel, mamka mi tady napsala koně, ze kterých si můžeš vybrat. Prý si ho musíš vybrat sama, asi něco s magií nebo co," než jsem mohla začít blábolit o kouzlech a tak, radši jsem holky vedla do stáje.

Banana byla první na řadě, byla to vysoká klisna KWPN, velice tmavá hnědka. Melissa se na ni jednou podívala, Banana jí pohled oplatila za stálého přežvykování, a tím jejich krátká interakce skončila, než se Mel rozhodla, že tohohle koně asi ne.

Coco byla další klisna, také hnědka, ale na rozdíl od Banany byla mnohem menší a měla bílou lysinu. Vystrčila hlavu přes dvířka boxu a čekala, zda nedostane něco dobrého. Melissa váhavě natáhla ruku, aby ji pohladila. Coco potěšeně zafrkala a natáhla krk, co nejvíc to šlo. Melissa se lekla a ustoupila. Pak opět sebrala odvahu a nakonec ji i pohladila. Coco tedy zůstala na seznam možných kandidátů.

Další byl Drago, onen Holštýn. Také vykukoval z boxu a ze stání vedle něj trčela další koňská hlava.

„Destiny, nazdar, holka," šla ke koni Scarlett. Tak vyšlo najevo, že majitelka Destiny je naše Scarlie.

Drago pokýval hlavou, jak to koně čas od času dělají. Melissa se k němu přiblížila na dva kroky a Drago se ani nepohnul. Jenom čekal (nebo byl líný). Melissa se na něj podívala, než se obrátila k nám.

„Tohle je on," řekla. Podívala jsem se na seznam, kde zbývali ještě Mandy, Sarah a Urano.

„Takže nechceš projít zbylé koně?" zeptala jsem se, abych se ujistila. Melissa zavrtěla hlavou. Drago byl ten pravý. Upřímně jsem sázela, že si vybere Coco, ale Drago byl hned druhá nejlepší volba.

Papírek jsem vyhodila a ukázala Melisse, jak nasadit ohlávku, uvázat si koně a vyčistit ho. Pod mým ostřížím dohledem to Melissa potom zkusila sama. Drago nijak nereagoval, když mu nasadila ohlávku špatně, jen se na ni vtipně podíval. Ve vedlejším boxu dělala to samé Scarlett s Destiny, až na to, že ona byla mnohem rychlejší a klisna byla připravená o hodně rychleji.

„Dneska to vezmeme lehce. Jestli vám nevadí, že budeme jezdit na stejné jízdárně," říkala, když Destiny osedlala. K postroji jsme se teprve měly dostat, takže jsme nechaly Scarlett, ať jde napřed, protože nám to bude trvat ještě hodně dlouho.

Melisse jsme s Lolou střídavě vysvětlily uzdečku, martingal, který Drago sice normálně neměl, ale aby věděla, že něco takového existuje, a sedlo. Se sedláním Melissa neměla problém, jen jsem zdůraznila, aby byla dečka správně, ale s uzděním byl zádrhel. Melissa se bála dát Dragovi udidlo. Lola to vyřešila tak, že jí vzala ruku, i když byla bílá jako sama smrt, a vedla ji takhle. Drago stál naprosto klidně, asi pochopil, že se učí začátečník. Jiní koně by využili příležitosti a snažili se vyhnout se práci.

Nakonec byl Drago osedlaný a holky se s ním vydaly ke kryté hale, zatímco já jsem běžela pro mamku.

Melissina hodina byla zajímavá. Nejdřív mamka zkontrolovala, jestli je Drago správně osedlaný (ha, to už jsme udělaly) a připnula si ho na lonž. Potom ukázala, jak si má nastavit třmeny a pomohla jí do sedla. Já a Lola jsme seděly na zábradlí a čas od času kolem nás projela Scarlett. S Destiny jim to celkem šlo, párkrát ji sice mamka napomenula, ať povolí otěže, ale vcelku byly celkem sehraný tým.

Melissa se rychle přizpůsobila Dragovu pohybu, měla trochu potíže držet paty dole, ale byla to její první hodina. Mamka jí vysvětlovala, jak má držet otěže, dívat se před sebe a nesletět při prvním škubnutí (z vlastní zkušenosti jsem ale věděla, že se to může stát každému, takže tohle Melisse zrovna k něčemu moc nebylo, ale to ona nevěděla).

Drago celou dobu strávil na lonži, na konci si Melissa zkusila dokonce krátký klus, ale opravdu jen kraťoučký a bez vysedávání. Ta poslední chvilka ji úplně rozhodila, a jakmile zastavila a pochválila koně, téměř se rozplakala. Že prý máme jet do Valedale bez ní a ona se tam nedostane, protože nikdy nedokáže jezdit pořádně.

Objala jsem ji. Mamka jí předala Dragovy otěže a řekla: „Kaily Draga vezme na vodicí otěž a pojedete jenom krokem." Melissa přikývla. Chtěla jsem něco namítnout, ale mamka zopakovala: „KROKEM." Těžce jsem polkla a přikývla. No co, zacválat si můžeme jindy.

Jako správní jezdci jsme Melisse pomohly postarat se o koně. Strčila jsem Melisse do ruky pamlsek a řekla jí, ať mu ho podá na natažené dlani. Drago to slupnul jako malinu a začal čenichat kolem dívčiných kapes. Asi čekal, že tam schovává víc mlsů. To se pletl.

„Děvčata, než půjdete, připravila jsem vám svačinu," ozval se z chodby hlas mojí mámy a my všechny nadskočily. Připlížila se k nám úplně nehlučně, jako duch. Scarlett si dokonce přitiskla ruku na hruď, jako by zažila nějaký infarkt. I já jsem měla nutkání to udělat.

Melissa a Lola hned přijaly, přece jenom měly důvod mamce věřit, ale Scarlett váhala. Lola do ní žďouchla loktem.

„C'mon, Scar, Kailyina máma nám včera zachránila zadky, tý můžeš věřit," řekla se širokým úsměvem, a zatímco se Scarlett ohradila, že není Scar ze _Lvího krále_ a aby tu přezdívku už laskavě nepoužívala, nakonec kývla.

Usedly jsme ke stolu a já pomohla mamce vyndat maliny. Chvilku se ozývalo jen potěšené mlaskání, které doprovázelo občasné: „Je to moc dobré." Byla to dobrá odměna po dnu tvrdé práce.

Holky odešly po svačině, protože už bylo šest hodin a ony nechtěly stresovat rodiče. Navíc jsme zítra měly školu a na ranní dvouhodinovku tělocviku bychom měly být jako rybičky. V duchu jsem zaúpěla. Dvě hodiny tělesné výchovy v tomhle vedru a navíc s bolavým tělem. Vážně nemohli nechat tělák na pátek?

Nevadí, otevřela jsem omluvný list, kde jsem měla složený rozvrh. Téměř jsem dostala infarkt, když jsem zjistila, že po tělocviku a dějepisu následuje francouzština. Neměli jsme tu otravnou hodinu dneska? A hned po ní angličtina s Issy. Fakt super. Neměla jsem žádné úmysly se dnes učit, takže jsem z knihovny vytáhla _2001: Vesmírná Odyssea_. Když jsem ji četla poprvé, nesnášela jsem ji, ale postupně jsem změnila názor. Moje nejoblíbenější postava byl počítač HAL, kvůli kterému jsem si přečetla i další díly. Druhý díl jsem vlastnila a byl téměř stejně dobrý jako ten první. Třetí díl už byl nic moc a čtvrtý jsem měla chuť hodit do krbu a spálit. Taková snůška keců. Ale dnes jsem se potřebovala nějak odreagovat a moje nejlepší možnost byla sci-fi literatura.

Než jsme měly jet k Avalonovi, plánovala jsem se stavit doma a převléct se do jezdeckého, plus jsem si sbalila menší batůžek – čistě pro přežití. Notes, tužku, nůžky, lepenku, baterku, švýcarský nůž, mobil jsem dala na nabíječku, kus provazu, no prostě všechno, co by mohlo být užitečné a vešlo se dovnitř. Pak jsem si připravila tašku na tělocvik, jen nějaké volné triko, kraťasy a botasky.

Asi tak do půl osmé jsem si četla, než mě mamka zavolala na večeři.

„Už jdu!" křikla jsem zpátky a dala do knihy záložku. Svižným krokem jsem přišla do kuchyně, aby mě uvítaly špagety s houbami. Taťka si na nich už pochutnával.

„Ahoj, broučku," řekl s plnou pusou.

„Ahojky, tati," usmála jsem se, usedla ke stolu a popřála všem dobrou chuť.

Ty špagety byly vynikající. Nebyla jsem moc velký fanoušek hub, ale poté, co mě mamka ujistila, že nejsou jedovaté, jsem je snědla. Kdyžtak bych nemusela jít na francouzštinu.

Mamka s potěšením sledovala, jak v nás jídlo mizí, potom se usmála na tátu.

„Filipe, drahý, Kaily si našla kamarádky a jedna z nich neumí jezdit. Nabídla jsem jí, že ji to naučím. Mohl bys ještě počkat s prodejem Draga?"

 _Řekni ano, řekni ano,_ modlila jsem se potichu. Měli jsme dost peněz a já se klidně budu o Draga starat, je mi to jedno, hlavně ať ho neprodává.

„Financí máme dost, ale budu si to muset ještě promyslet. Podívat se na tu tvou kamarádku. Nikdy nesvěřím žádného svého koně do rukou někoho, komu bych nevěřil." Radostně jsem přikývla – až táta uvidí Melissu, Draga jí ihned daruje. Má to v krvi. Bylo téměř 100%, že Draga neprodá. Asi bych ho objala, nebýt toho, že ještě neřekl poslední slovo.

Nebyla jsem vzhůru dlouho, moje bolavé tělo potřebovalo odpočinek a já se po sprše svalila do postele a spala jako špalek.

Tak tohle byla ta nejhorší šatna, kterou jsem kdy viděla. Jako malá jsem sice byla v šatnách pro herce, kam mě zavedli rodiče, ale ty se nedaly srovnat se školními šatnami. Holky měly tu svoji mezi přízemím a prvním patrem, kluci mezi druhým a třetím. Po noci se zavřenými okny a zapomenutými, naprosto upocenými věcmi se dal puch jen stěží vydržet, ale ani otevření oken nám nepomohlo.

Když jsem přišla, už tam byla Lola. Na to, že na učitele byla drzá a celkem bláznivá, měla podivný smysl pro dochvilnost. Nikdy bych to do ní neřekla.

Jenže obě jsme byly unavené a neměly náladu na hovor, takže jsme tam jen seděly a tiše zívaly. Nově příchozí se po nás vždycky podívali a šli si po svém. Melissa a Scarlett si k nám přisedly, ale taky neměly chuť do řeči. Zajímalo by mě, zda to je tím, že první hodina je tělocvik a ony se snaží šetřit energií, nebo že odpoledne jedeme na svou smrt k nějakému druidovi.

Ukázalo se, že to byl tělocvik. Naše učitelka Olympia Fasthallová byla naprosto šílená. Ta trošku starší dáma nás hnala po Fort Pintě dolů na pláž (a i když teď ráno nebylo takové vedro, rozhodně to nebylo příjemné), kde jsme běhaly jako šílené jen s minimem odpočinku a na konci nám dovolila zahrát si beach volleyball.

A aby toho nebylo málo, potom jsme musely běžet zpátky do školy, protože jinak bychom přišly pozdě na další hodinu. Jako výsledek jsme byly zadýchané, tekl z nás pot, bolela stehna z vyběhnutí schodů a ještě jsme byly hladové, protože jsme si nestihly sníst svačinu. To nám ten den pěkně začíná.

Dnes jsme dějepis měli v kmenovce, takže jsem se zašila za učitelský počítač a snažila se nějak nenápadně ujídat ze svého chleba. Některé ostatní holky se nijak nesnažily skrývat fakt, že hladovějí, vytáhly si svačiny a jedly je, zatímco poslouchaly učitelčin výklad.

Musím se pochlubit, že tuhle látku jsem zvládala perfektně. Probrala jsem to asi dva měsíce zpět s Věrou a bavilo mě to, takže jsem si toho dost zapamatovala. Mohla jsem si tedy poslechnout i výklad někoho jiného, ale kdybych měla porovnat učení Věry a Clary Hakonové, Clara vyhrávala na celé čáře. Její výklad byl vtipný, ihned srozumitelný a navíc měla osobní kouzlo (ne že by Věra neměla svoje kouzlo, ale když vás učí vystudovaný dějepisec, je to asi trochu jiné).

Netuším, jak se mi povedlo přežít francouzštinu. Dostala jsem od učitelky časování slovesa být, abych si ho v klidu nastudovala, ale co mi bylo platné, když tam nedá výslovnosti, že? Bože, personál na téhle škole je totálně neschopný. Naštěstí mi papírek vzala Melissa a tužkou do hranatých závorek napsala, jak se to má vyslovovat, takže jsem tam najednou měla nějaké _žsví, tye, ele, ile, nusom, vuzet, ilson, elson._ Ok, tak aspoň budu umět francouzsky říct, že jsem, tedy existuji. Pak jsem naslouchala, jak zbytek třídy prezentuje nějaký připravený rozhovor. Byl to dialog mezi lékařem a pacientem a bavili se o lepře, pokud tedy ovšem je _la lèpre_ lepra a _le médicin_ medik. Jo, to mi to jde.

Jak se dalo čekat, Issy svou hodinu začala tím, jestli se někdo učil lorda Byrona. Nikdo se nepřihlásil, tak rozdala další čtyři pětky a pak se polovinu hodiny zabývala nevyřízenými omluvenkami, zejména od jistého pana Hawkspoona, jehož jsem rozeznala jako Hejkala. Evidentně to byla známá firma na neomlouvání hodin. Třeba dnes se ho Wrightová ptala, jak je možné, že tady na první dvě hodiny je, na třetí chybí a ne čtvrté už zase je. Hejkal jí na to neodpověděl.

„Skvělé, tak já budu asi volat mamince: ‚Paní Hawkspoonová, pošlete prosím devět až dvanáct omluvenek.'," ucedila Wrightová. Omluvenky byly její druhé nejoblíbenější téma hned po lordu Byronovi, takže jsem se měla po zbytek roku na co těšit (a doufat, že budu mít 100% prezenci, protože jsem se s ní nechtěla dohadovat o každou minutu, kdy jsem měla zpoždění).

A jako třešnička na dortu tohoto krásného dne byl oběd – další UHO. Unaveně jsem se posadila s talířem plným nechutností a vydala zvuk podobný naštvanému medvědovi. Scarlett samozřejmě na oběd nešla (chytrá to žena), takže se s námi měla sejít ve dvě u stájí. Melissa měla jiné jídlo než já a Lola. A vypadalo poživatelně. Asi na tom měl svůj podíl fakt, že jsem si na tento týden nemohla svým čipem objednat jídlo (až na ten příští), takže jsem ještě zítra a pozítří byla uzemněna pouze u obědů číslo jedna, a Lola si objednávat obědy zapomínala, pročež jsem si vůbec říkala, proč je vlastně platí.

U školy jsme se rozešly, každá jsme pádila domů se převléct. Vzala jsem si vysoké jezdecké boty, rajtky a triko s krátkým rukávem, přilbu do ruky, otevřela své soukromé okno a šla jsem se postarat o Moona.

Můj hnědák mě přivítal tím, že mi strčil hlavu do ramene. Usmála jsem se. Když k nám přišel, nebyl Moon zrovna nějak mazlivý kůň, fyzickému kontaktu se spíše vyhýbal, ale po několika měsících se trochu osmělil a dnes mi radostně nastavoval různé části těla, kde chtěl podrbat.

Postarala jsem se o něj a šla se podívat, jestli už holky dorazily. Lola a Scarlett čistily své koně a i Melissa zápasila s Dragem. Scarlett jí u toho radila přes stěnu boxu. Vešla jsem do sedlovny, abych Moonovo vybavení přinesla před jeho box. Pak jsem šla pomoct Melisse, alespoň až bude sedlat.

Nakonec jsme byly všechny připravené, nasadily jsme přilby, já vzala vodicí otěž, připnula si Draga a ještě naposledy jsme zkontrolovaly podbřišníky. Pak jsem pomohla Melisse nasednout (třmeny jsme předělávat nemusely, protože Melissa jela na Dragovi jako poslední). Nakonec jsem nasedla i já a vyrazily jsme vzhůru do Valedale.

Drago byl naprostý miláček. Stačilo ho pobídnout a šel by za Moonem kamkoliv. Samozřejmě si sám vybíral cestu, vyhýbal se dírám a na kamenném mostě vedoucím z Fort Pinty šel uprostřed, ale jinak šel kousek za Moonem a Melissa se snažila sedět rovně a s patami dole.

Cesta se neuvěřitelně vlekla. Jely jsme krokem a začínala jsem si myslet, že do Valedale během dneška nedojedeme. Jenže když jsem zkonzultovala mobil, zjistila jsem, že nejedeme ani hodinu (v té době jsme byly na kraji Hollow Woods). Tak strašidelný les jsem nikdy neviděla. V noci bych tam tedy rozhodně nechtěla být, stačilo mi to ve dne.

„Tak tohle je creepy," hvízdla Scarlett, když viděla tichý les a nějakou spálenou trosku na kopečku. Uvnitř byla taky obrovská tma. Otřásla jsem se a Moon neklidně pohodil hlavou. Musel cítit můj neklid. Docela ráda bych zrychlila a vypadla odtamtud, ale už jenom kvůli Melisse jsem vydržela.

„Nevím, jak vy, ale chci odtud být co nejdřív pryč," poznamenala Lola a Melissa jen mlčky přikývla.

Konečně se před námi rozprostřela malebná vesnička Valedale. Všude byly samé růže, ať už rudé, bílé nebo růžové, a v celé vesnici panovala tajemná atmosféra. Ačkoliv všechno ohledně téhle vesnice přímo křičelo magie, lidi vypadali dost normálně. Čekala jsem hábity, špičaté klobouky a tak, ale měla jsem tušit, že nejsme ve světě _Harryho Pottera_.

Rozhodly jsme se nechat koně ve stáji. Claire, majitelka valedaleské stáje, nás ujistila, že se jim nic nestane, takže jsme zaplatily a odvedly koně do velkého společného stání, kde jsme je odstrojily a postroje přehodily přes stěny boxu.

„Mohla bych vás ještě otravovat a zeptat se, kde bydlí Avalon?" zeptala jsem se Claire. Majitelka stáje vypadala překvapeně, ale pak se zdálo, že mentálně pokrčila rameny a odpověděla: „Přejděte most a je to hned první dům vlevo. Nemůžete to minout."

„Díky," usmála jsem se a v chumlu, jako bychom se bály, že nás někdo kousne, jsme se odebraly ke kamennému mostu přes řeku Silversong.

Ještě jsme nedošly ani do poloviny mostu a Lola už ukazovala na jeden dům. Byl víceméně bílý, obložený dřevem, měl modré okenní rámy a kolem rostly růže.

„Myslíte, že to je ono?" zeptala se Melissa. Svraštila jsem obočí. Nečekala jsem, že by tam bylo tolik růží.

„Nevím," pokrčila rameny Scarlett. „Všechny baráky tady vypadaj úplně stejně."

„Na druhou stranu přesně odpovídá popisu trasy, co nám řekla Claire," namítla jsem, když zpoza rohu domu vykročila temná postava.

„To je asi on," poznamenala Melissa. Naklonila jsem hlavu na stranu. Postavě nebylo vidět do obličeje – měla nějakou šedou kapuci.

„Tak jdeme," ucedila Lola a rozešla se. My ostatní jsme ji trochu váhavě následovaly. Mamka sice tvrdila, že Avalon není nebezpečný, ale dokud se o tom nepřesvědčím sama, nebudu tomu věřit. Asi to bylo tím, že mi vždycky všichni tvrdili, že druidové jsou zabijáci, když jsem vyrůstala.

„Dobrý den," zavolala Scarlett, když jsme se o trochu přiblížily. Postava v kápi vzhlédla – nebo alespoň jsem si myslela, že vzhlédla, protože se pohnula kapuce.

„Já jsem Scarlett, tohle je Melissa, Kaily a Lola. Máme takový menší problém," vysvětlila Scarlett. Měla koule; já bych nikdy nebyla tak přímočará, navíc tváří v tvář druidovi.

„Problém jakého typu?" Avalonův hlas byl tichý a chladný a mně přeběhl mráz po zádech.

Scarlett se ohlédla přes rameno na nás a Lola pokrčila rameny. „Asi magickej problém, ne? Tam venku je maniak, co se nás snaží zabít ohnivýma koulema a co jinýho bysme mohly tvrdit?"

Avalon náhle zněl zaujatě. „Někdo se vás snaží zabít?"

„Jo. Kvůli nějakýmu proroctví, očividně," vtrhla jsem do konverzace. Druid ukázal na stůl, kterého jsme si dosud nevšimly. Byl tam vůbec ještě před minutou? Najednou jsem si nebyla jistá.

„Sedněte si. Dáte si něco k pití?" Nápoje jsme odmítly (ne, díky, máme svoje), ale sedly jsme si. Všechny na jednu stranu, zatímco Avalon se usadil naproti nám a ruce položil na stůl. Zvláštní, jeho kápě by se zákony fyziky měla vyhrnout, měly bychom vidět jeho ruce, ale nic. Jako kdyby ani žádné končetiny neměl. Otřásla jsem se.

„Řekněte mi všechno magického, co se vám stalo. Příznaky, divné věci, hlavně tu příhodu s tím, jak se vás někdo pokouší zabít." Avalon nepřidal žádné prosím. Nebyla to žádost. Už od prvního okamžiku nám bylo jasné, že to je rozkaz.

A tak jsme povídaly. Většinou jsme vyprávěly já a Lola, protože jsme byly u dobrodružství hned od začátku, potom se přidala Melissa a nakonec Scarlett. Vyprávěly jsme o Belle, škole, jak jsme se seznámily, o honičce, mojí mámě a znovu o Belle. Avalon nás nepřerušoval, tiše poslouchal, někdy se ani nehýbal, až jsem měla dojem, že vyprávíme moc nudně a on usnul. Potom se ale vždycky na něco zeptal, aby se ujistil, a já zjistila, že ani nespal, ani nepodřimoval. Pod tou kapucí to bylo vážně těžké poznat.

Čas se vlekl. Musely jsme tam být už pár hodin. Naše ostražitost vůči Avalonovi polevila, všechny jsme byly unavené a naše lahve s vodou byly už dávno prázdné. Když jsem zazívala, podívala jsem se na mobil, abych měla ponětí o čase. Bylo skoro šest hodin.

„Nerada vyrušuju, ale budeme muset jet," snažila jsem se být co nejzdvořilejší. Domů nám to bude trvat zase minimálně hodinu, takže pokud jsme zítra chtěly být svěží do školy, tak byl nejvyšší čas vyrazit.

Avalon přikývl. „Dobrá. Každá z vás ale máte unikátní schopnosti a bude je třeba dostat pod kontrolu. Trénink začíná v sobotu v deset hodin. Přijďte prosím včas, koně vezměte s sebou."

Lole spadla dolní čelist. „Ale já v sobotu nemůžu," namítla. Nějak mlhavě jsem si pamatovala, že jede s mámou na závody. Avalon _wasn't impressed_.

„Teď už můžeš," řekl a v jeho hlase zazněl varovný tón, který nepřipouštěl další námitky. OK, sobota v deset hodin.

„Okey, budem tady," řekla Scarlett, vstala a protáhla se jako kočka. Abych pravdu řekla, taky jsem měla dojem, že jsem tady v té lavičce zapustila kořeny.

Všechny čtyři jsme rychlým krokem přešly most, osedlaly koně a co nejrychlejším krokem, kterým naši koně dokázali jít, jsme vypadly z Valedale.


	7. První trénink

**Nebudu se omlouvat za dlouhou absenci, beztak to nikdo (kromě mě) nečte xD**

 **I don't own SSO**

* * *

Dny zbývající do soboty plynuly jako voda. Čtvrtek a pátek jsme strávily ve škole, kde jsme měly sladké příležitosti trpět na hodinách fyziky, angličtiny, francouzštiny a na laboratorních pracích z chemie (alespoň že Discová byla na laborkách příjemnější než v pondělí na normální hodině). Musela jsem si za deset korun vypůjčit plášť a zvažovala jsem koupení vlastního, ale holky mi tvrdily, že stejně laborky z chemie máme jenom jednou za šest týdnů, takže si s tím nemusím lámat hlavu.

V pátek odpoledne jsme se sešly ve stájích, aby mamka mohla dát Melisse další lekci v ježdění, která probíhala zase v aréně, ale tentokrát jsem i já osedlala Moona a trénovali jsme. Jenom pár kavalet a křížků, už dlouho jsme jezdili jenom na vyjížďky nebo dělali drezúru a byl čas znovu zopakovat pár starších věcí.

Překvapilo nás, když po ježdění mamka vytáhla ze skříně staré jezdecké kalhoty, boty a přilbu a podala je Melisse.

„Jsou sice starší, ale snad ti budou," řekla jako jediné vysvětlení. Mel si je šla hned vyzkoušet a padly jí perfektně. Jako nějaké kouzlo (přiznejme si to upřímně, už jsem nevěděla, co je magie a co ne).

Mamce jsem samozřejmě vyprávěla všechno. Od toho, jak jsme dojely do Valedale, až po to, jak jsme zdrhaly zpět domů. Pily jsme u toho chlazenou limonádu a seděly na balkóně.

„Mami?" začala jsem, abych upoutala mamčinu pozornost poté, co jsme už jen seděly v tichosti; já si četla a ona luštila křížovky.

„Hm?" Blanka ani nevzhlédla, jenom se na mě koukala, hlavu stále ponořenou v časopise.

„Kdy jsi zjistila, co přesně máš za síly?" zeptala jsem se. Tahle otázka mi vrtala hlavou už pár dnů. Kdy přesně budu vědět, jestli umím ovládat vítr, vodu nebo oheň? Nebo budu mít nějaké úplně jiné schopnosti?

Mamka odložila křížovku a zapátrala v paměti.

„Muselo to být tak měsíc dva potom, co jsem začala trénink," usoudila mamka. „Takže pokud je to u tebe stejné, tak o prázdninách bys to měla vědět." To mě moc neuklidnilo. Bella se tady stále někde potulovala a vidina, že ještě neumím ovládat svoje síly, abych se jí dokázala nějak ubránit, mě vůbec netěšila.

„Ale naučíme se nějak bránit, ne? Když je tady Bella a tak," zeptala jsem se opatrně.

„Včera večer jsem dostala zprávu, že se Bella nalodila na člun blízko Fort Pinty," řekla tiše máma. Vzplál ve mně vztek. Kdy se mi tuhle novinku chystala říct? Copak to nejsme my, na koho zaútočila?

„Kdy ses mi to chystala říct?" zeptala jsem se přiškrceným hlasem. Mamka se na mě podívala.

„Dozvěděla jsem se to včera v noci, Kaily, když už jsi dávno spala. A dnes jsem hledala nějakou vhodnou dobu ti to říct," vysvětlila. Ne, nechápala jsem. Byly tady moje kamarádky, které jsou do téhle šílenosti stejně zapletené jako já, měla perfektní příležitost nám to říct. A co udělala? Kdybych se nezeptala, tak by mi to nikdy neřekla!

Prudce jsem vstala ze židle, vzala sklenici s limonádou a řekla: „Jdu spát." Pak jsem rázně odkráčela.

Nešla jsem spát. Cítila jsem se zrazeně. Nevěří mi ani moje vlastní matka, kam jsem to dopracovala?

Knihu jsem naštvaně hodila na postel a zapnula počítač. Měla jsem sto chutí sebrat Moona a jet na noční vyjížďku po pláži, ale soudila jsem, že by to bylo nerozumné. Moon si po dnešním tréninku zasloužil odpočinek, než ho ráno zase poženu do Valedale.

Jakmile ten zatracený krám naběhl, pustila jsem Skype a do naší skupinové konverzace jsem napsala:

 **KailyM** _: Hej, holky! Moje mamka mi právě řekla, že včera Bella odjela někam na člunu._

Musela jsem chvilku počkat, než mi přišla odpověď.

 **Lol** : _O jednu potíž míň. Teď se zbavit Avalona_.

 **Iwantyoudead** : _To je ale dobrá zpráva! Ne?_

 **KailyM** : _Jenže to věděla už od včerejška. Mohla nám to klidně říct!_

 **Melissa Skywaterová** : _Třeba k tomu měla dobrý důvod, Kaily. A Lolo, Avalon je tak laskav, že nás bude učit, měla bys mu děkovat._

 **Iwantyoudead** : _lol, třeba jen čeká na první příležitost nás otrávit_

 **Lol** : _lmao ikr_

 **Melissa** **Skywaterová** : _Uvidíme se tedy zítra v půl deváté ve stáji? Já asi půjdu spát, je dost pozdě a nechci přijít pozdě._

 **Lol** : _ok, tak pa_

 **Iwantyoudead** : _tak v 8:30 ;-)_

 **KailyM** : _ok, dobrou_

Sledovala jsem, jak se Melissina ikonka změnila z _online_ na _offline_. Nějak jsem čekala, že se holky taky odhlásí, ale pak napsala Lola.

 **Lol** : _Hej, man, neber si to tak, ale vidina toho, že nás honí bella by byla dobrou motivací_

 **Iwantyoudead** : _Zeptáme se jí zítra ráno. Určitě to není tak hrozný, jak to teď vypadá._

 **KailyM** : _…_

 **KailyM** : _Si máte pravdu. Jak se říká, ráno je moudřejší večera. A já už nebudu tak naštvaná._

 **Iwantyoudead** : _To zní jako plán :D_

 **Lol** : _kk, tak já jdu spát. Hezké sny o půvabné kyselince dusičné :D_

 **KailyM** : _já asi taky půjdu. Třeba se mi podaří usnout._

 **Iwantyoudead** : _well, já ještě nejdu spát. Noc je mladá :D užijte si chrupkání_

Odhlásila jsem se ze Skypu. Měla jsem trochu jasnější mysl a litovala jsem, že jsem předtím na mamku tak vyjela. Opravdu jsem si potřebovala vyčistit hlavu, takže jsem vytáhla pyžamo a šla se umýt. Po delším přemýšlení jsem si umyla i vlasy, protože jsem je po třetím dni bez mytí už měla mastné. K mé nesmírné radosti už modřiny z pondělního zážitku bledly a na mnoha místech už nebyly vidět, takže jsem zase mohla nosit kraťasy. I moje tělo si libovalo, když necítilo bolest na každém kroku. Lola se ještě nezbavila modrého oka, ale její modřina taky dost vybledla, takže už to nebylo jako pěst na oko (see what I did there?).

Odolala jsem pokušení zůstat vzhůru a číst fanfiction, takže jsem zalezla do postele a snažila se usnout. I když byl konec jara a venku bylo nekřesťansky teplo, jsem byla zachumlaná v dece od prstů na nohou až po bradu. Taky jsem se kvůli tomu dlouho, hodně dlouho převalovala, snažila se najít pozici, kde by pod deku proudil vzduch. Nevěděla jsem, kdy jsem nakonec usnula, ale zdály se mi fantazmagorie.

Ráno přišlo mnohem rychleji, než bych si přála. Odkopla jsem deku a zkontrolovala hodiny. Probudila jsem se ještě před budíkem, který jsem měla nastavený na půl osmou. Bylo kolem sedmé, takže jsem měla dostatek času.

Na snídani jsem se doplahočila v pyžamu. Mamka seděla u stolu a popíjela kávu.

„Hi~" pozdravila jsem ji. Včerejší neshoda už byla z většiny zapomenuta, takže jsem si dala ohřát čaj a vytáhla jsem si misku a müsli.

„Ahoj, zlato," vzhlédla mamka a usrkla si kávy. „Jak ses vyspala?"

Pokrčila jsem rameny, zatímco jsem si do misky dávala müsli se třemi druhy čokolády.

„Moc dobře ne," usoudila jsem. „Zdály se mi divné sny." Mamka se na mě podívala.

„Takové sny někdy mohou předvídat budoucnost," poznamenala, jako kdyby čekala, že přijdu s nějakou novinkou.

Zalila jsem si snídani mlékem. „Nemyslím si, že tenhle byl důležitý. Tedy pokud nebudu v budoucnu jezdit na střeše metra se Sherlockem Holmesem, pak potkám v tunelu metra naši zeměpisářku, jak tam provádí turisty, abych nakonec vyšla na nějakém poli s cross-country trasou, kterou proletí Bezzubka z _Jak vycvičit draka_ a povedeš ho ty s letištním autíčkem _follow me_." Už jsem se zmínila o tom, že se mi zdály fantazmagorie?

Mamka zřejmě sdílela můj názor. „Pravda, tenhle asi věštecký nebude."

Hltavě jsem snědla snídani. Dala jsem si větší porci než obvykle, abych měla dost síly (bůh ví, co po nás Avalon bude chtít). Svůj batoh přežití jsem měla zabalený, přihodila jsem do něj náhradní triko a kraťasy a pláštěnku, kdyby pršelo.

„V lednici máš oběd," řekla mamka. Kývla jsem, že rozumím, a vzala si krabičku s bohatě obloženou bagetou. Najednou jsem čelila dilematu. Aby se mi do batohu oběd vešel, musela jsem vyhodit pár věcí. Jenže všechno, co jsem tam měla, bylo nanejvýš důležité. Nakonec jsem bagetu vyndala z krabičky a zabalila ji do alobalu. Pak jsem ji nacpala po straně jako pití. No nejsem geniální?

O půl osmé jsem strčila misku od snídaně do myčky a zaplula do pokoje. Převlékla jsem se do jezdeckého a opět se usídlila v kuchyni.

„Mami?"

„Co je, zlato?" máma už dopila kávu a teď utírala linku.

„Proč jsi nám neřekla o Belle, když tady holky včera byly?" Pardon, ale potřebovala jsem to vědět. Chtěla jsem, abychom my dvě jako matka a dcera měly dobrý vztah.

„Jen jsem chtěla vědět, že je opravdu pryč. Nerada bych vám zvedala naděje, aby se potom vrátila." Vzpomněla jsem si, jak mi tuhle zprávu včera dost váhavě sdělila, a došlo mi, že má pravdu. Zbytečně bychom se radovaly, že jsme se jí zbavily.

„Okey, v pohodě. Na druhou stranu by to, že se tady někde poflakuje, slušná motivace," zazubila jsem se.

Bylo teprve půl osmé a s holkami jsme se neměly sejít ještě tak hodinu, takže jsem vytáhla mobil. Nechtěla jsem plýtvat baterkou, ale musela jsem na sociální sítě přidat poslední zprávu, než se za deset let ozvu z nějakého druidího zámku. Naštěstí jediná pořádná síť, na kterou jsem chodila pravidelně, byl _Tumblr_ (ano, v době Instagramů jsem sto let za opicemi), takže jsem proletěla hlavní stránku, rozesmála se nad videem, kde slepicím místo zobáku dali lidské pusy (top photoshop) a potom jsem hodně dlouho projížděla stránku student problems. Protože proč ne.

I přesto jsem byla ráda, když se blížil čas našeho setkání. Už jsem prohlížela internet moc dlouho a přestávalo mě to bavit. Vzala jsem svůj batoh přežití na záda, vlepila mamce pusu a zamířila do stájí. Než holky přišly, vytáhla jsem Moonův postroj a nechala ho na zdi jeho boxu.

Melissa dorazila jako první. I ona měla na zádech batůžek, ale byl mnohem menší než můj. Asi v něm neměla sadu na přežití. Na sobě měla svoje nové vybavení a ihned zamířila k Dragovu boxu. Do stájí chodila po škole každý den a už uměla koně vyčistit sama. U sedlání jsem stále ještě přihlížela, ale nijak jsem jí nepomáhala.

Odešla jsem do části stáje, kde jsme měli školní koně, abych se postarala o Moona. Choval se naprosto ukázkově. Klidně stál, když jsem ho sedlala, a ještě podřimoval. Zatím jsem mu neutahovala podbřišník, ale dala jsem si Batoh přežití™ na záda a vyvedla ho před stáj. Tam jsem ho ještě na chvíli uvázala, ale ze stáje jsem na něj měla výhled.

Lola i Scarlett už sedlaly, Melissa měla vše připravené a jen čekala na mě.

Ani ne za pět minut jsme byly hotové. I dnes jsem brala Draga na vodicí otěž, ale doufala jsem, že zkusíme i krátký klus. Melissa si to už vyzkoušela, takže věděla, co má čekat.

Před stájí jsem utáhla Moonovi podbřišník, nasadily jsme si helmy a batohy a nasedly na koně. Vzala jsem Dragovo vodítko do ruky a zasunula nohy do třmenů. Mohly jsme vyrazit.

Na cestě bylo spoustu lidí. Byla sobota ráno a všichni si chtěli užít hezkého počasí, než se udělá příšerné vedro. Naši koně šli pomalým krokem, aby se zahřáli. Vyrazily jsme dřív, než jsme původně plánovaly, takže jsme měly hodinku a něco, abychom dorazily do Valedale.

„Hej, holky?" upoutala jsem jejich pozornost, když jsme přešly úzký kamenný most vedoucí pryč z Fort Pinty. Lola se otočila v sedle Over, aby se na mě tázavě podívala.

„Včera večer, měly jste pravdu. Mluvila jsem o Belle s mamkou. Prý nám to chtěla říct, až bude mít stoprocentní jistotu, že je pryč, aby nám nezvedala naděje," vysvětlila jsem. Scarlett, která jela vedle Loly, se usmála.

„Tak to je super, že jste si to ujasnily. Asi bych se taky cítila zrazeně, kdyby to byla moje máma." Její klisna Destiny s ní asi souhlasila, protože komicky pohodila hlavou.

„Mimochodem, Scarlett, do kolika jsi byla včera vzhůru?" zeptala se Lola. My tři jsme šly spát celkem brzy, ale Scarlett zůstala vzhůru. Jmenovaná zívla.

„Včera? Snad myslíš dneska, ne?" ušklíbla se. Melissa se tiše zasmála. „Asi do tří. Nikdy nevydržím dýl."

Když jsme se dostaly na dlouhou rovinku vedoucí k Hollow Woods, odvážily jsme se jet i chvíli klusem. Musela jsem Moona přidržovat, protože Drago byl pohodář (čti šnek) a nedokázal vyvinout větší tempo. Očividně si časté vyjížďky užíval. Aby ne, když většinu času byl na jízdárně, než se ho táta rozhodl prodat.

„Jste moc pomalý, jedem napřed," zavolala zepředu Lola, pobídla Over do cvalu a zmizela v prachu. Scarlett se otočila v sedle a zamávala.

„Later, losers!" smála se a Destiny zrychlila. My s Melissou jsme si poklidně klusaly, i když bych taky ráda Moona pustila. Asi v půlce cesty Melissa hekla, že už nemůže dál vysedávat, protože přiznejme si to, ještě neměla svaly na nohou a byl to teprve její pátý den v sedle, takže rytmus jí stále chyběl. Většinu času se snažila nějak srovnat s Dragovým tempem a vysedávat, aniž by padla jako hruška zpět do sedla.

Zpomalily jsme tedy do kroku. Pochvalně jsem poplácala Moona po svalnatém krku. Melissa Draga podrbala na kohoutku. Kůň pohodil hlavou.

„Super," ukázala jsem Mel palec vzhůru. „Trošku tréninku a půjde ti to!"

„Nějak mě bolí nohy," zaúpěla Melissa. Usmála jsem se.

„Prvních pár dní bolí každého," řekla jsem. „Brzy to přejde, uvidíš." Vždycky, když jsem dlouho nejezdila (excuse me, tohle byl Jorvik, místo, kde každý jezdí denně, ale přece jen jsem i já jednou za čas nemocná), mi trvalo pár dní se zase dát do kupy. Bolest nohou jsem znala až moc dobře.

Lola a Scarlett na nás čekaly na kraji lesa. Asi jsme byly hodně pomalé, protože sesedly z koní a nechaly je popásat se, zatímco si samy sedly na trávu.

„Nijak nespěchejte," zavolala na nás Scarlett, když jsme byly v dohledu. „Teprve jsme si udělaly kávu!" Ha ha, velice vtipné.

„Jaká škoda, že si asi budete muset spálit jazyk," ušklíbla jsem se zlomyslně a Moona jsem nezastavila. Drago šel poslušně za námi a Lola se Scarlett se chtě nechtě musely sebrat a nasednout.

Dnes jsme už věděly cestu a nemusely jsme se zastavovat ve stájích, takže sečteno podtrženo jsme tam byly o čtvrt hodiny dřív, než jsme měly být.

K Avalonovi jsme měly vzít i koně, i když ani jedna z nás netušila, co přesně s nimi chce dělat. I tak jsme ale sesedly a přemýšlely, co máme dělat v té chvilce, co nám zbývala do domluveného setkání.

„Hej, holky, mají tady kavárnu. Nedáme si něco?" zajásala Scarlett, když při své zběžné prohlídce vesnice uviděla vývěsní štít. Melissa se skepticky zamračila.

„Myslíš, že v sobotu dopoledne mají otevřeno?" zeptala se. Pokrčila jsem rameny.

„Zkusíme to," pronesla jsem a vedla Moona ke vchodu. Chtěla jsem ho tam přivázat, když z kavárny vyšla temná postava oděná ve stejném obleku, který měl na sobě včera Avalon. Takže druid.

„Holky, najednou nějak nemám chuť na žádný koláček," ucedila jsem potichu dozadu k Lole a Melisse. Scarlett už vedla Destiny na hlavní cestu.

Měly jsme opravdu štěstí (slyšíte v tom tu ironii?). Evidentně druid číšník, kterého jsme viděli, si nás všiml a o minutku později, než jsme stačily zdrhnout, vyšel další druid.

„Jste tady brzy," prohlásil a my rozpoznaly Avalonův hlas. Nikdo nám neřekl, že pracuje v kavárně! Tenhle podnik právě ztratil čtyři potenciální zákazníky.

Jak jsme se tak snažily nenápadně se vypařit, najednou jsme ztuhly a s kyselými výrazy se na sebe podívaly.

„No… tak nějak?" pokrčila rameny Lola a snažila se usmát, jenže nedokázala zakrýt svůj strach. My ostatní pro jistotu vůbec nemluvily, jen jsme přikyvovaly s falešnými úsměvy. Pokud si toho Avalon všiml, nedával to na sobě znát.

„Počkejte na mě u domu, musím ještě něco dodělat," řekl a zaplul opět do obchodu. Zatímco se nám alespoň trochu ulevilo, že nás nechce pozvat dovnitř, zarazilo nás, co asi dělá v kavárně.

„Třeba peče přiotrávené koláčky," navrhla Lola. Ugh, ne, díky. Když si pomyslím, že jeden takový koláček jsem si chtěla dát…

„Vaří lektvary," přisadila si Scarlett. Co já vím, třeba to bylo docela dobře možné. Pokrčila jsem v odpověď rameny.

„A co když tam třeba jenom pracuje?" Ach, Melissa byla taková nevinná duše. Jenže ani jedna z nás se nechtěla stát pokusným králíkem a jít se podívat zpátky, takže jsme za klapotu koňských kopyt přešly kamenný most přes řeku a zastavily se před plotem Avalonova domu. Dál se nám nechtělo – co kdyby tam byly pasti?

Rozhlédla jsem se po okolí. Kdyby Valedale nebylo sídlem druidů, byla by to malebná vesnička. Všude samé růže, které teď na jaře voněly už zdálky, uklidňující šum vody z vodopádu, kamenný most, na kterém byl klapot koňských kopyt tak uspokojující. Ale byly tady i stinné stránky. Když pominu celou tu druidí záležitost, v temném lese, jako byl Hollow Woods, by se mi opravdu bydlet nechtělo. Prý tam straší. Místní obyvatelé museli mít nervy ze železa, když se odvážili být takhle blízko přes noc. Bůh ví, co se tam všechno skrývalo.

A pak tu byla ještě jedna podivná záležitost. Naproti mostu stál domeček, očividně starší než všechny ostatní ve vsi, ale zdálo se, že poslední dobou chátrá. Růžové keře ho obklopily ze všech stran, ani vchod nebyl udržován. Přeběhl mi mráz po zádech.

Nevím jak, ale vybavila se mi vzpomínka, kdy jsem s tátou seděla ve trávě na pastvině, Moon se pásl okolo, když přišla mamka, celá uplakaná. Oba jsme se jí ptali, co se stalo. Pamatovala jsem si, že její kamarádka z Valedale umřela za záhadných okolností.

Zda-li to byla stejná kamarádka, o které mamka mluvila? Byla taky druid? Vlastně všechno, co se doteď událo, se mi v hlavě začalo spojovat do jednoho velkého puzzle. Nic se nestalo náhodou. Věděla mamka o tom proroctví, takže zařídila, abych nechodila do školy? Byl to její způsob, jak mě ochránit?

Scarlett vytáhla mobil a začala si na něm hrát. Její Destiny prozatím sklonila hlavu a mezi trny růží hledala alespoň malý trs trávy, na kterém by si mohla smlsnout. ¨

Lola se opírala o plot a vypadala naprosto znuděně. Touhle dobou mohla pomáhat svojí mamce na závodech, ale ne, ona musela čekat tady, protože jí to nařídil nějaký druid. Možná vypadala lhostejně a otráveně, ale ve škole jsme se o tom bavily a ona se mi svěřila, že tam vlastně ani nechtěla. A že naučit se ovládat své schopnosti, aby každého, kdo se nás pokusí zabít jako další, nakopala do pozadí, byla celkem slušná vidina a na trénink magie se celkem těší.

Melissa vypadala spokojeně. Drago přežvykoval trávu a příležitostně se natáhl k Moonovi.  
Všechny jsme netrpělivě sledovaly most, kdy že ten Avalon přijde. Jaké bylo naše překvapení, když se za námi ozvalo: „Tak můžeme začít."

Jako jeden muž (nebo spíš jako jedna žena) jsme vyskočily.

„Ale fuj," ujelo Lole. Sdílela jsem podobný názor. Jak dlouho tam stál a bavil se tím, jak se díváme jenom na ten pitomý kamenný most?

Scarlett schovala mobil. „Tak čím začneme?" zeptala se dychtivě. Možná Avalonovi nedůvěřovala, ale rozhodně se těšila na tu magickou část. Jako v nějaké videohře.

Avalon připlul k nám.

„Začnete tím, že odstrojíte koně. Dnes je nebudete potřebovat," oznámil. Naši koně zatím byli přivázaní k dřevěnému plotu u Avalonova domu. Moon už měl povolený podbřišník, takže jsem mu sedlo sundala úplně a položila ho na plot.

„I uzdečky," připomněl Avalon. Zaváhala jsem. Věděla jsem, že Moon je poslušný, ale mohlo se stát cokoliv, vyletět pták z křoví, závan větru nebo cokoliv jiného a kůň by byl pryč. A rozhodně jsem nepočítala s tím, abych do svého Batohu přežití™ balila ohlávku a vodítko. Ano, měla jsem tam kus provazu, ale koně byli čtyři a navíc nějakým provazem se mi koně nechtělo přivazovat ze stejných důvodů, jako se mi ho nechtělo vůbec přivazovat.

„Neutečou?" zeptala se Melissa. Měla víc zdravého rozumu než Avalon.

„Když je hezky poprosíte," odvětil Avalon. Možná u toho pokrčil rameny, ale přes ten hábit to nešlo poznat. Scarlett si odfrkla.

„Tedy, není to tak, že nejezdím na koni od tří let, ale myslím, že takhle to nefunguje," založila si ruce na prsou. Souhlasila jsem s ní. Nikdy jsem větší kravinu neslyšela.

„I uzdečky," trval na svém Avalon. Váhavě jsem Moonovi rozepnula přezky pod žuchvami a tlamou a sundala mu ji. Otěže jsem mu však nechávala na krku, kde jsem ho mohla ještě trošku kontrolovat.

„Neutečeš, že ne?" zeptala jsem se koně potichu. K Moonovi jsem mluvila často, ale vždycky jsme byli sami. Takhle před lidmi jsem si připadala jako pitomec největšího kalibru.  
K mému překvapení kůň pokýval hlavou, jak to koně dělají. Nevěděla jsem, jestli se mám smát, nebo brečet. Možná reagoval jen na můj hlas. Těžko říct.

Tak jsem se zhluboka nadechla a otěže mu přehodila přes krk, abych je mohla položit na sedlo. Moon zafrkal, olízl si pysky a popošel pár kroků za zeleněji vypadající trávou.

Jako druhá pustila Melissa Draga. Z nás všech tuhle situaci přijímala nejvíc s klidem, a když viděla, že jsem se odvážila já, nechala Draga volně. Jestli k němu mluvila jako já, to jsem neslyšela. Každopádně Holštýn se připojil k Moonspiritovi a oba koně se pásli vedle sebe.

Scarlett s Destiny spolu vedly _velice_ zajímavý rozhovor.

„Poslouchej, kámo, jestli zdrhneš, mamka nás zabije obě. Nejdřív mě, pak si najde tebe a seš na řadě. Takže tady prosím buď, až se vrátíme. Zatím umírat nehodlám."

Lola se s tím nakonec nepatlala. Odstrojila Over a nechala ji jít. Nějakými zbytečnými slovy se nezatěžovala. Snad to brala tak, že koně jsou stádová zvířata, a když tady zůstanou ostatní, Over tady bude s nimi.

Batoh přežití jsem měla na zádech (pro jistotu), ale začínala jsem přemýšlet, že ho sundám. Byl květen a nehorázné vedro. Zdálo se mi, že už teď ráno mám naprosto propocené triko.

„Tak co dál?" zeptala se Scarlett. K naší hrůze Avalon zaplul do domu. Podívaly jsme se na sebe. Co… Co hodlá dělat?

Trvalo jenom minutu, než se Avalon vrátil. S sebou měl mapu. Ani jedna jsme nevěděly, co to má být. Měly jsme za to, že se hned pustíme do kouzlení, proto jsme s tímhle tréninkem souhlasily. Ale tohle... Pardon, ale jestli ta mapa neměla sloužit k něčemu pořádnému (čtěte: magie), nechtěly jsme s ní mít nic společného.

Avalon ji rozložil a ona zůstala ve vzduchu. Překvapením mi spadla dolní čelist (tbh, po dvou týdnech, co o magii vím, bych neměla být tak zaskočená něčím, jako je mapa visící ve vzduchu). Byl to podrobný plánek Valedale a okolí. Různými barvami byly nakreslené cesty.

„Tohle nevypadá na nějaký kouzla," poznamenala Lola. „Spíš to připomíná orientační běh." My tři ostatní přikývly. Rozhodně to vypadalo jako přespolní běh.

„Správně. Abyste mohly odhalit svůj plný potenciál, musíte být ve výborné fyzické kondici," pronesl Avalon. Pardon, ale myslela jsem, že už _jsme_ v dobré kondici.

„Ale my máme fyzičku," namítla Scarlett. Avalon k ní pomalu obrátil hlavu. Sice jsme neviděly jeho obličej ani výraz, ale kdyby pohledy dokázaly zabíjet, Scarlie by už byla mrtvá.

„Možná máte _dobrou_ kondici, ale je třeba, abyste byly ve výborné kondici. Takže teď dopoledne proběhnete lesem až k vyhořelému domu. Tam si můžete pět minut odpočinout a potom se vrátíte zpátky." Okay, nelíbilo se mi, jak nám to předkládal jako hotovou věc. Co kdybych chtěl běžet nahoru k jezeru? (Spoiler: nechtěla bych.)

„A neloudejte se, když zpomalíte, _poznám to_ ," dodal Avalon tajemně. Dobrá, nechtěla jsem vědět, jak by to zatraceně poznal, ale teď mě zajímalo, jestli…

„Je tady nějaké místo na převlečení? Nerada bych běžela v tomhle," ukázala jsem na jezdecké oblečení. Alespoň kalhoty a triko. Přece jen jsem v Batohu přežití měla kraťasy a sportovní tričko. V tomhle vedru se nepotáhnu v dlouhých kaťatech.

„Za domem je bouda," odpověděl mi Avalon. Pak se druid otočil a odešel ke koním.

„Díky," zavolala jsem a vyrazila na neurčité místo kdesi za dům. Předpokládala jsem, že najít onu boudu nebude složité. Holky vyrazily za mnou. Asi nechtěly zůstat s Avalonem samy. Nebo se taky chtěly převlíct.

Ukázalo se, že ‚bouda' je ve skutečnosti stará kadibudka. Skvělé. Naštěstí se zdálo, že už asi není dlouho používaná, takže jsem honem shodila triko a kalhoty a nasadila si náhradní oblečení. Vylezla jsem a Melissa s Lolou se tam taky prostřídaly. Je Scarlett pokrčila rameny.

„Jsem si převlečení nevzala. Nenapadlo mě, že si mám přinýst tělák." Chuděra. Běžet v dlouhých kalhotách a navíc v jezdeckých botách by se mi vůbec nechtělo. Melissa ještě ani neměla pořádné boty na koně a já s Lolou jsme byly prozíravé a vzaly si chapsy a botasky.

„Myslíte, že si s sebou mám brát pití?" zeptala se Mel. Rozumný nápad. Sice jsem netušila, jak ho ponesu, aby se mi zároveň i dobře běželo, ale totálně super nápad. Kdyby něco, moje půllitrová láhev by se snad mohla zasunout do sportovní podprsenky, kterou jsem měla na sobě.

„Radši jo. V tomhle počasí bysme mohly zkolabovat," poškrábala se vzadu na krku Scarlett. Tak jsme z batohů vytáhly pití a pomalým krokem (všechno, abychom oddálily běh samotný) jsme došly ke koním. Tam jsem batoh hodila do stínu a poplácala Moona.

„Do oběda byste měly být zpátky," poznamenal Avalon. Teď už jsem ho ignorovala. Bylo mi celkem jedno, za jak dlouho bych se měla vrátit, hlavně když neumřu.

A tak jsme vyrazily. Začaly jsme velice volným tempem, Valedale jsme opustily v tak želvím tempu, kdy jsme ještě stále běžely, ale byla to vlastně rychlejší a trochu víc skákací chůze. Ten domek byl podle mapy asi tři kilometry daleko, takže jsme před sebou měly celkem šest kiláků a bez žádného předchozího tréninku budeme rády, když to vůbec ‚uběhneme', a to i tímhle pseudoběhem.

Jako první odpadla Melissa. Byly jsme kousek za Valedale u nějakého orientačního závodu, když se zastavila s tím, že už nemůže.

„To zvládneš, Mel, no tak," snažila se ji povzbudit Scarlett, ale brunetka si sedla na zem a těžce oddechovala.

„Nemůžu," hluboký nádech. „Mám astma, nezvládnu běžet takhle dlouho."

My tři ostatní zatím stepovaly na místě. Byla pravda, že ani já už jsem nemohla, ale na rozdíl od Melissy jsem tuhle námahu ještě zvládala vydýchat. Jenže u Mel kyslíkový dluh znamenal něco jiného a zalitovala jsem, že o astmatu nevím skoro vůbec nic.

„Máš s sebou inhalátor?" zeptala se jí Lola. Melissa přikývla.

„Mám." Nádech. „Ale na tohle potřebuju jenom trochu času se vydýchat."

Okay, kašlu na to. Už mě z přešlapování na místě bolely nohy, takže jsem zastavila.

„Počkám na tebe. Vy dvě klidně běžte, jestli chcete. Určitě budete rychlejší než my."

Lola rozhodně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ani náhodou, zůstaneme s váma. Od Avalona to stejně schytáme všecky."

A tak se stalo, že jsme se všechny loudaly. Snažily jsme se běžet, alespoň částečně jsme se snažily. Jenže když nejste zvyklí na tak dlouhé běhy, brzy vás začnou bolet nohy a ruce. To se stalo i nám. Vypadalo to jako indiánský běh. Chvíli jsme ‚běžely' zrychleným krokem, chvíli jsme opravdu běžely.

Když jsme se konečně dostaly k vyhořelému domu, naše pauza byla místo pěti minut dvacetiminutová. Hm, co se dá dělat. Tou dobou jsem už vychlastala celou láhev, a kdybychom byly blíž řece Silversong, asi bych ji taky vypila až na dno.

„Fakticky se musíme vracet?" zeptala se Lola. Ležela natažená na cestě s rukama i nohama do strany. Vypadala jako veliký pavouk.

„Máme u Avalona koně," připomněla jsem.

„Ale do Fort Pinty už to není tak daleko," zasténala Lola. „Navíc to není tak, že je někdo ukradl. Víme, kde jsou."

„Jo, a jestli se nevrátíme, tak si z nich Avalon udělá koláčky," zamumlala Scarlett. To bylo dostatečnou motivací, abychom zvedly svá ctěná pozadí a šnečím tempem se vydaly zpátky.

Dobře, dalo by se říct, že jsme se snažily běžet, ale ve výsledku jsme půlku cesty ušly a teprve před Valedale jsme se rozběhly o trochu víc, aby to vypadalo líp. K závěru, že jsme si pořádně mákly, by došel každý nezaujatý přihlížející. Pot z nás tekl proudem a Scarlett několikrát vyslovila své obavy, že po tomhle jí budou muset amputovat nohy. Welp, to asi nám všem.

Bohužel se Avalon nemýlil, když říkal, že to pozná. Stál tam nehybně jako mrtvola. Mohla jsem si jen domýšlet, že nás sleduje temným pohledem.

K našemu údivu tam koně zůstali. Díky bohu! Vedle Avalonova domu stál stůl, takový velký piknikový, jako je v animovaném seriálu _Méďa_ _Béďa_ , přesně tak vypadal. Na něm byla karafa s vodou. Přichystal to tam Avalon?

Jako první jsem zamířila k batohu a vytáhla svačinu. Bylo vedro a neměla jsem takový hlad, ale potřebovala jsem nějak nabrat sílu. Možná začnu nosit i čokoládu. Přitom jsem dostala šanci podívat se na hodiny. Bylo… půl čtvrté! Nebylo divu, že Avalon nás zabíjel pohledy. Evidentně nečekal, že jsme takoví amatéři. Well, guess what. My jsme naprostí začátečníci.

„Dejte mi jeden důvod, proč jste mě neposlechly," nakázal druid, když jsme zasedly ke stolu se svačinami. Melissa se podívala na svůj chleba.

„Je to moje chyba. Už jsem to nemohla udýchat, tak jsem zastavila, abych popadla dech a stáhla holky s sebou," řekla tiše. Zdálo se, že u toho má slzy na krajíčku.

„Vlastně pravdou je, že nejsme pořádně trénované. Máme fyzičku, určitou výdrž a tak, ale to, co nám stačí v normálním životě, nestačí na tenhle váš trénink. Nikdy jsem neběžela šest kiláků v kuse, natožpak, abych to zvládla bez nějakýho postupnýho tréninku. Tohle byla prostě pálka. Tělo by si mělo zvyknout postupně, ne šokem," podělila se o svůj dojem Scarlett. Trošku jsem čekala, že zmíní naše ‚statistiky' jako měly postavy v jejích hrách, ale to by Avalon stejně asi nepochopil.

Přiznám se, že v půlce Scarliina monologu mě napadla další věc, kterou bych mohla přidat do diskuze, jenže když jsem se chystala přispět svým dílem, samozřejmě jsem zapomněla, co jsem to vlastně chtěla říct.

„Přesně, chtělo by to postupně zvyšovat, když už chcete, abysme běhaly," souhlasila Lola.

Melissa váhavě koukala na karafu s vodou, ale neodvažovala se zeptat, zda si smí nalít.

Taky bych si nenalila. Zaprvé Avalona ještě neznám a zadruhé jsem až moc ovlivněná jedinou sociální sítí, na kterou chodím. Je až moc zamerikanizovaná a pořád tam lidi píšou, jak dívkám přidávají do pití drogy, když se nedívají, aby je mohli znásilnit. Sice jsem pochybovala, že by měl Avalon zrovna takovéhle úmysly, ale jistota je jistota.

Dojedla jsem poslední kousek oběda. Už jsem chtěla domů, ale bála jsem se zeptat, jestli má Avalon v plánu ještě něco dalšího.

Jasně že měl. Naštěstí to nezahrnovalo další fyzický trénink.

Začalo se takovým malým kvízem, kdy se nás Avalon zeptal, kdo to jsou ochránci Aideenu. Samozřejmě jsme všechny věděly, kdo byla Aideen, dívka, která podle legendy přinesla život na Jorvik. Ale o řádu ochránců Aideenu, to jsem v životě neslyšela. A tak jsem si tipla.

„Eh… Druidi?"

Lola měla podobný nápad a řekla: „Ti, co ochraňují Aideen?"

Avalon kývl. „Máte částečně pravdu, obě dvě. V řádu jsou nejen druidové, ale patří do něj i obyčejní lidé. Například Conrad Mansen z Moorlandu."

Kovář z Moorlandu tam taky patřil? No potěš.

„Takže se vlastně můžou přidat všichni?" zeptala se Melissa.

„Teoreticky ano," potvrdil Avalon. „Stačí mít dobrou vůli a dělat vše pro dobro Jorviku."

„Okay, a prakticky?" zeptala se Scarlett. Klademe ty důležité otázky.

„Prakticky se nechce přidat moc lidí," odvětil Avalon. _Geez, I wonder why_.

Druid nám položil ještě pár otázek, na které jsme naštěstí znaly odpovědi, protože to byla historie Jorviku. Ta se probírala na všech školách, takže aspoň v něčem z nás mohl mít radost.

Po poslední otázce Avalon potěšeně přikývl a připomněl nám, abychom se zítra v deset znovu dostavily na trénink.

„Co budeme dělat?" zeptala se podezřívavě Lola.

„Vezměte si sportovní oblečení," odpověděl Avalon tajemně. Na otázku, kterou položila Lola, vlastně vůbec neodpověděl, ale všechny čtyři jsme věděly, že si zase zaběháme. _Oh, joy_.

Bylo skoro šest, když nás Avalon propustil. Osedlaly jsme koně, kteří jako zázrakem zůstali celý den na místě, a vyrazily (z ohledu k Melisse zase jenom svižným krokem).

Koně byli odpočatí a dovezli nás do Fort Pinty v rekordním čase. Ještě že tak. Byla jsem naprosto mrtvá. Scarlett, která včera/dneska byla vzhůru do tří, téměř spala v Destinyině sedle.

Ve druhé polovině cesty jsem už cítila nohy. Z toho běhání mě budou bolet minimálně ještě pár dní a představa, že nás Avalon bude zase nutit do běhu zítra, se mi vůbec nezamlouvala. Toho chlapa jsem znala necelý den a už jsem ho nesnášela.

Dojely jsme do Fort Pinty a skoro jsme se ani nerozloučily, jen jsme se postaraly o koně a vypadly každá domů.

„Ahoj, mami," pozdravila jsem mamku. Byla jsem jí neskonale vděčná, protože pro mě měla nachystanou večeři, tak jsem to jen slupla, ignorovala její otázku, jaké to bylo s tím, že si o tom promluvíme zítra, v rychlosti se osprchovala a v noční košili, která propagovala kafe, jsem se svalila do postele.


	8. Naše schopnosti

**Tak nějak jsem chtěla přes prázdniny napsat 10000 slov, ale nějak se to zvrtlo... Každopádně klimatizace ve škole, zlaté sny ze střední. Tam taky měli klimošku jen ve čtvrtém patře (and guess what? Moje třída byla ve třetím, takže my jsme měli houby). Takže přeji hezký návrat do školy :D**

* * *

Avalon nás očekával každý den po celý následující měsíc. Když říkám každý den, tak myslím opravdu každý. I ve dny, kdy jsme ve škole končily ve čtyři. V takových případech se jenom posilovalo. Místo novopečené čarodějky jsem si připadala spíš jako vrcholový sportovec, co se chystá na olympiádu. Žádné pokroky v oblasti kouzlení jsem nezaznamenala, stejně jako ostatní holky.

Celkově se událo jen málo. Bella se v Jorviku neukázala, což nám dodávalo falešný pocit jistoty. Ani nikdo další se nás nepokusil zabít, otrávit nebo jinak se nás zbavit, takže to byla výhra. Zlouni se snad rozhodli počkat, než skončí školní rok. Na jednu stranu jim byla moje vůle se vzdělávat velice vděčná, na druhou stranu - _what the fuck, guys?_ Vůbec jsem jejich počínání (nebo lépe řečeno, jejich nepočínání) nechápala. Nebylo by pro ně výhodnější zaútočit dřív, než dostaneme svoje schopnosti pod kontrolu? Měli by mnohem míň práce. Takže pardon, ale asi mají fakt dementního stratéga.

Celkově jsme všechny byly dost unavené, protože navrch k Avalonovu šílenému tréninku, kterému jsme se musely přizpůsobit za každých okolností, se na nás vyvalily všechny pololetní písemky. Takže jakmile jsme se vrátily domů, musely jsme se ještě učit. Tedy, všechny kromě Loly. Ta vzdělání nepovažovala za důležité a bylo jí jedno, že z chemie bude mít na vysvědčení čtyřku.  
V půlce června nám Avalon sdělil, že jednu sobotu trénink nebude. Toho dne, kdy jsme měly neočekávané volno, se u nás doma sešla zvláštní společnost. Mamka mi jen oznámila, že budeme mít návštěvu a že jí pomůžu připravit piknik a občerstvení. Samozřejmě jsem čekala, že to bude zase nějaký potenciální zaměstnavatel a mamka na něho chce udělat co nejlepší dojem, ale vůbec jsem nečekala, že se u nás sejde taková podivná směsice lidí.

Nejdřív přijely čtyři holky na koních. Vypadaly tak o pár let starší, než my, a koně nechaly volně se pást. Přimhouřila jsem nad tím počínáním oči. Tohle jsem znala. Až když odpoledne jedna z těch dívek vytáhla kytaru, uvědomila jsem si, že je to vlastně Lisa Petersonová, známá osobnost. Bože, zprávy jsem nesledovala tak dlouho, že jsem musela vypadat jako barbar. Potom mi to docvaklo dohromady, že vedle ní je Anne Von Blyssen. Jak jsem mohla být tak slepá a nepoznat jednu z mých oblíbených drezúrních jezdkyní?! Na druhou stranu vypadala velice odlišně, než jak jsem si ji pamatovala. Tvář měla celou zjizvenou _růžovými_ jizvami. A nebyla to růžová, jako bývají čerstvě zhojené jizvy, ale fakticky vibrantní růžová. Nikdy jsem takový odstín neviděla. Co se jí tak mohlo stát?

Ostatní dvě dívky jsem nepoznávala, ale představily se mi jako Alex Cloudmillová a Linda Chanda. Očividně se znaly s mamkou, takže jsem se snažila držet se stranou. Nebylo to tak často, aby měla mamka doma kamarády.

Myslela jsem, že to je konec, ale vyrojila se snad ještě polovina Jorviku. Další přijel týpek na šedém koni. Onen muž měl podobné jizvy jako Anne a vypadal skoro šíleně. V ruce držel obrovskou hůl a - bože, on měl snad jedno oko umělé. Podle všeho se jmenoval Evergray a o pár minut později se objevil další, o trochu mladší muž (o trochu, ha! O hodně. Zatímco Evergrayovi mohlo být tak padesát, tenhle vypadal tak na dvacet). Jmenoval se Adam a byl to Evergrayův bratr.

Za nimi se hrnuli další a další návštěvníci (žena jménem Rhiannon, Kora, Farah, stará paní Holdsworthová z Moorlandu, kterou doprovodil kovář Maarsden a spousta dalších lidí, kteří se mi buď nepředstavili, nebo jsem je neznala) a já si uvědomila, že to asi musejí být mamčini druidí kamarádi. Okay, tak tady pro mě nic nebylo. Z tohoto záhadného večírku bych se vypařila zcela nenápadně, nebýt toho, že jsem narazila do nově příchozího, což byl shodou okolností ten kluk s modrými vlasy, kterého jsem potkala ve stájích před měsícem. Normálně bych si ono setkání asi nepamatovala, ale ty modré vlasy šly těžko zapomenout.

I trénink nám šel líp. Všechny jsme dokázaly uběhnout delší tratě (i Melissa, a ačkoliv se to nezdálo, Avalon jí vždycky podstrčil kousek čokolády). Scarlett z nás byla nejrychlejší. Od začátku se zlepšila natolik, že na nás čekala u Destiny. Pokaždé.

Náš vztah s Avalonem se taky o dost zlepšil. Už jsme se ho nebály (tak moc) a on nám vždycky po běhu připravil limonádu. Softie.

Nová část tréninku zahrnovala komunikaci s koňmi. Trávily jsme s našimi čtyřnohými společníky hrozně času, ale zatím se nic zvláštního neudálo. Takže v tomhle ohledu holt nic. Jediné, co se stalo, byly hodiny a hodiny meditace. Když jsem se hodně soustředila, dokázala jsem vidět svět Moonovýma očima, jenže všechno se rozplynulo, když ho Avalon poplácal po krku. Až pak nám vysvětlil, že každá z nás má se svým koněm jakési pouto, ale potřebujeme, aby bylo mnohem silnější, když ho dokázal přetrhnout pouhým poplácáním koně.

Počkat - vlastně se mi možná staly další divné věci. Nám všem, tedy kromě Scarlett. Lola vždycky věděla, na co člověk myslí. Melissa jednou při tréninku zakopla a roztrhla si nohu o kámen, tak jsme se kusy látky pokusily zastavit krvácení, ale než jsme se dobelhaly zpátky k Avalonovi, rána byla zhojená. Ani jedna jsme tomu nemohly uvěřit. To byla BOMBA! Jestli všechny budeme mít takhle zrychlené hojení, bude to neuvěřitelně super. Sbohem, rýmičko, chřipko a angíno!

A já jsem zatím z toho vedra snad halucinovala. Někdy jsem pomyslela na nějakou věc a náhle jsem ji uviděla - před sebou, vedle sebe, prostě byla někde na dohled - jenže když jsem se jí chtěla dotknout, zmizela. Asi fata morgána.

Tímhle bleskovým tempem se dostavil konec června. Spíše poslední týden. Známky byly uzavřené, Discová odjela na dovolenou na pevninu (jupí), ale ujistila nás, že po prázdninách se s námi sejde na organické chemii, spolužáci nadšeně vypravovali, kam se chystají přes prázdniny.

„Já jim to klidně řeknu," zabručela Lola o volné hodině, když poslouchala jednu takovou konverzaci, jak se Bellindina rodina chystá na Bali. Melissa odlepila oči od své knihy o koních a pozvedla obočí.

„Do míst, kam sluníčko nesvítí," vysvětlila Lola. Mel se zadívala pohoršeně. Ach, ta nevinná duše.

„Nemyslím do prdele," povzdechla si Lola. „Myslím Valedale. You know, páč to je celé v lese, tak tam slunce nesvítí."

„To sice jo, ale mohla bys to stejně tak použít v tom druhém významu," odvětila Scarlett.

Bylo nechutné vedro a naše třída okupovala volnou učebnu ve třetím patře. Proč ve třetím? Protože to bylo jediné patro, kde byla instalovaná klimatizace. Zbytek studentů se smažil ve vlastní šťávě.

Ačkoliv klimoška fungovala, byly jsme rády, že jsme si ráno vzaly šaty a oblečení podobného typu. Melissa měla tmavomodrý overal s plameňáky, Scarlett volila tílko a kraťasy. Lola měla tílko a sukni a já si vzala modré šaty se vzorem květin. A i tak:

„Mně je vedroooo," sténala Lola. Taková dramatická osoba.

„Na vedro ti nepomůže nic, ale můžeš zkusit přemluvit Avalona, aby si s tebou šel zaplavat," podotkla jsem, zatímco jsem si před obličejem mávala rukou jako vějířem. Už jenom hodinu a budeme moct domů. Pozítří bude vysvědčení a potom prázdniny. Dnes jsme se ještě učili, ale zítra už budou jenom čtyři hodiny s Issy. Samozřejmě se dnes na angličtině ukázalo, že Wrightová nemá na zítřek žádný plán, takže to znamenalo čtyři hodiny, kdy se budeme jenom nudit. Kdyby nás aspoň pustila dřív, ale to Issy nikdy nedělala. Takže možná večer sbalím karty, abychom s holkami hrály.

„Konečně. Už přežít jenom dva dny," zvolala radostně Scarlett, jakmile jsme opustily budovu. Protože já, Lola a Melissa jsme byly na obědě o volné hodině, odcházely jsme všechny společně. Jinak nás Scarlie vždycky hnusně opustila.

Od druhého dne školy jsme na trénink dojížděly tak, že jsme se nejdřív rozprchly domů, převlékly se (konec jezdeckého oblečení, ačkoliv jsme se zadnicemi lepily na sedla, volné kraťasy přece jen byly pohodlnější) a zamířily do stájí.

„Hi~," zavolala jsem, sotva se dveře otevřely. K mému zklamání mi nikdo neopověděl. Zula jsem si boty a šla do kuchyně. Na jídelním stole jsem našla vzkaz od mámy: _Mám schůzku s novým sponzorem. Večer budu doma. XXX._

„No skvěle," povzdechla jsem si. Od té chvíle, co si nás převzal Avalon, Byla mamka míň a míň doma. Vždycky v práci. Nebo alespoň tomu měl věřit táta. Já bohužel tušila, že to je nějaká nadpřirozená záležitost, ale Blanka mi nechtěla nic říct. Vím jen, že tak jednou týdně vzala svoji klisnu Breu na dlouhou vyjížďku, protože častokrát ani nebyla doma, když jsem se vracela z tréninku. Takže zatímco taťka myslel, že natáčí nový celovečerní film (což o to, to mohla taky stihnout), já si tím tak jistá nebyla.

Odhodila jsem tašku do pokoje, natočila vodu a šla si do kuchyně udělat svačinu. Hodila jsem ji do svého Batohu přežití™ a dala si ho na záda. Byl čas navštívit Moona.

„Nazdar, poncle," usmála jsem se, když jsem vyšla ven. Můj kůň byl na pastvě a ani jsem se neobtěžovala brát si s sebou vodítko a ohlávku. Kdyby mě takhle viděl táta, tak jsem mrtvá, ale táta tady nebyl a co oči nevidí, to srdce nebolí.

Moon uraženě potřásl hlavou. Nelíbilo se mu být nazýván poníkem. Smůla, hochu.

„Už to znáš, co?" podotkla jsem, zatímco mě Moon následoval kolem plotu k vratům. Nečekala jsem, že mi odpoví. Avalon nám dal jasně najevo, že naše pouto je slabé. Moon mi nemohl odpovědět jinak než řečí těla.

 _Stáj, Avalon, domů_ , podotkl podivný hlas v mé hlavě. Zastavila jsem se. Co to…? Podívala jsem se na hnědáka. Moon mi věnoval inteligentní pohled.

„To's mluvil ty?" zeptala jsem se vyjukaně. Nemohla jsem tomu uvěřit. Že bych byla první, kdo se bude moct dorozumět se svým koněm?

 _Jop_ , ozvalo se znovu. Bože, Moon se snad naučil nespisovnou formu jazyka. Plácla jsem se do čela.

„Tý jo!" zvolala jsem. Kůň nijak neodpověděl. Možná naše pouto stačilo jen na jednotlivá slova. Ale byl to pokrok.

Otevřela jsem vrata na pastvu a Moon vyšel elegantně ven. Dveře jsem zavřela, aby ostatní vykutálení koně nechtěli za lepší travičkou na druhé straně plotu, a následovala Moona. Ten už šel ke stáji.

On zašel dovnitř, ale mě zastavil známý hlas: „Kaily!"

Trhla jsem hlavou tam, kde jsem ho slyšela.

Od staré stáje, kde byli koně na prodej, přicházel Leonardo. S Leem jsme se celkem skamarádili během posledního měsíce. Vždycky, když jsem náhodou přišla dřív, jsme si povídali. Nikdy jsme se neodvážili bavit se o něčem jiném než o koních a škole. Takže jsme byli _horse buddies_.

„Ahojky," usmála jsem se. „Jdeš za Bleskem?"

Leo kývl. „A za tebou. Nechtěla bys, já nevím, někdy jet na vyjížďku? My dva?"

Zarazilo mě to. Přemýšlí o mně snad Leo v jiném světle? Při tom pomyšlení mi zrůžověly tváře.

„Leo, to bych moc ráda," začala jsem. Mládenec se zamračil.

„Cítím tam nějaké ‚ale'," poznamenal. Sklopila jsem hlavu.

„Jde o to, že až do odvolání mám každé odpoledne soukromý trénink. Zeptám se, jestli by jedno volné odpoledne nevadilo, ale prozatím můj trenér zdůraznil, že tam mám být každý den bez výjimky," odpověděla jsem.

Aby bylo jasno, nečekala jsem, že by mi Avalon dovolil nepřijít jedno jediné odpoledne, abych mohla jet na vyjížďku s klukem. Ale za pokus to stálo.

„Tak budu držet palce," usmál se slabě Leo. Věděla jsem, že ho moje odpověď zklamala, ale tady v tom byl Avalon neoblomný? Velké vedro? Do Valedale. Rodinné záležitosti? Na tom nesejde, do Valedale. Menstruace a bolesti břicha? Nesmysl, do Valedale. Jediné, kdy by snad udělal nějakou výjimku, by byla smrt.

„Díky. I já budu doufat, že ustoupí," oplatila jsem mu úsměv.

Klapot kopyt. Moon vyšel ze stájí. Vyčítavě se na mě díval. No jo, on musel stepovat u svého boxu a čekat, než tam za ním přijdu.

 _Jdeme_? ozval se. I jeho hlas zněl dotčeně.

Omluvně jsem se podívala na Lea a pokrčila rameny.

„Promiň, ale můj oř žádá mou přítomnost," podotkla jsem hravým tónem. Kluk pokrčil rameny.

„Ten můj taky. Tak zatím." Každý jsme se rozešel do jiné části stáje. Když jsem procházela kolem Moona, teplokrevník se po mně ohnal ocasem. Žíněmi to na holou kůži celkem štípalo.

Vzala jsem si čistící potřeby a začala Moona hřebelcovat. Taťka by byl na mrtvici, kdyby věděl, že jsem mu nenasadila ohlávku a nijak ho nepřipoutala, ale já věděla, že Moon bude stát klidně.

Po tom, co jsem ho měla připraveného, jsem šla hodit očko do druhé stáje. Melissa tam už byla a pečlivě se starala o Draga. Asi před třemi týdny se konečně setkala s tátou a předvedla mu svou péči a omezené jezdecké schopnosti. Taťka ihned souhlasil, že Draga nenabídne k prodeji a Melissa na něm bude moct jezdit (za menší poplateček, ale ten byl s porovnáním jiných jezdců tak směšný, že musela dostat kamarádskou slevu).

„Ahojky," přišla jsem k ní. Ani ona si koně nepřivázala. Mel vzhlédla od Dragova kopyta.

„Ahoj," odpověděla. Taky mě napadlo, proč se zdravíme, když jsme se naposledy viděly před nějakou půl hodinkou.

„Neuvěříš, co se mi stalo," začala jsem nadšeně. „Moon ke mně promluvil! Prostě se mi v hlavě ozval neznámý hlas a byl to Moon!" Úplně jsem zářila. Tohle byl skvělý pocit. A navíc jsem byla z nás první, komu se to přihodilo. Ještě lepší!

„To je super," blahopřála mi Melissa.

„Je tady ještě někdo?" zeptala jsem se. Samozřejmě jsem myslela Lolu. Scarlett tady nebyla, protože její Destiny měla box hned vedle Draga, a hnědka tam se skloněnou hlavou jedla seno.

„Jo, Lola tady je. Ale prý se musí ještě postarat i o koně její mámy, takže jí to bude chvíli trvat," odpověděla Melissa.

Zrovna jsem se rozhodla, že se podívám, jak na tom Lola je, když přispěchala Scarlett. Běžela ve stáji, ale za to jsem ji napomínala snad stokrát, já, máma i táta, ale přesto se nic nezměnilo.

I teď jsem vydechla: „Ve stáji se neběhá, Scarlie."

Rusovláska se zaraženě zastavila a vypadala opravdu zmateně.

„Ale Kaily, já neběžela," oponovala. Melissa se zapojila.

„Promiň, Scarlett, ale opravdu jsi běžela jako splašená," podotkla z Dragova boxu.

Scarlie měla stále zmatenější výraz. Jako by nemohla uvěřit, že se to fakt stalo, jak viděli svědci.

Nakonec si povzdechla. „To je zvláštní… Už aby nám Avalon konečně sdělil, co máme za schopnosti. Jestli jsem dostala nějakou teleportaci, tak se zvencnu. Já bych totiž fakticky chtěla něco cool."

„To jo," přisvědčila Melissa, „bylo by hezké vidět výsledky naší práce."

„Hm," souhlasila jsem. Pak jsem odešla zkontrolovat Lolu. Přitom jsem prošla kolem Bleskova boxu, ale ani Leo, ani kůň tam už nebyli.

Lola se už starala o svoji vlastní bělku. Jako jediná z nás si Over přivázala (Avalon by jí za to nepochválil). Na druhou stranu jsem věděla, že podobně jako chladnokrevník Artie má Over problémy s čištěním kopyt a celkově je to dost temperamentní kůň. Dokázala jsem pochopit, že bez nějaké komunikace, které jsme právě dosáhli já s Moonem, by bylo nějaké domlouvání, že čištění kopyt nebolí a naopak je velmi užitečné, docela těžké.

„Jak jsi na tom?" zeptala jsem se. Opřela jsem se rukama o dveře stání a nakoukla dovnitř. Over ke mně natáhla nozdry. Asi čekala pamlsek. Hm, smůla. Ale natáhla jsem ruku a podrbala ji.

„Hele, klidně můžete začít sedlat. Už jsem skoro hotová," odpověděla Lola. Skoro hotová, to jsem viděla. Právě zápasila s Over o nadvládu nad její pravou zadní nohou. Když ji klisna nechtěla zvednout, Lola využila kaštánek a chvilku ho zmáčkla. Od táty jsem věděla, že koni to je nepříjemné, a když se naučí, že po zvednutí nohy tlak pomine, brzy si zvykne nohu zvedat automaticky. Lola takhle donutila Over nohu zvednout, ale když už byla nahoře, Over sebou cukala. Takže taky nic moc.

„Na co čekáš?" zeptala se Lola, „běž říct Scarlett a Melisse, že už sedláme."

Zarazila jsem se. Lola možná věděla, že tady je Melissa, ale jak mohla vědět, že tu je Scarlett? Nikdy jsem se nezmínila, že přišla/přiběhla.

„To je, jako bys mi četla myšlenky," prohlásila jsem. Lola si dovolila jednou rukou pustit koňskou končetinu a zamávala, abych už šla.

Zasmála jsem se. „No jo, už letím."

Jakmile o plánu věděly Mel se Scarlie, vrátila jsem se o pár uliček dál za Moonem. Stavila jsem se v sedlovně a vzala jeho postroj. Moon zastříhal ušima, když mě viděl.

 _Nákrčák_? zeptal se. Správně jsem pochopila, že asi nechce sedlo. Nedivila jsem se mu; taky bych ho nechtěla v tomhle vedru. Jenže s nákrčákem jsme neměli moc zkušeností.

„Stačila by uzda? Bez udidla," zeptala jsem se ho. Moon pohodil hlavou nahoru a dolů. Dosáhli jsme kompromisu. Tak jsem se vrátila do sedlovny i s výstrojí. Vzala jsem Moonovu bezudidlovou uzdečku a šla jsem zpátky k boxu.

Ani s touhle uzdou jsme moc často nejezdili, myslela jsem, že Moonovi nevyhovuje. To jsem byla ještě menší, když taťka zkoušel s Moonem právě tuto uzdečku. Dospěl k názoru, že mému koni vyhovuje spíš udidlo a já mu slepě věřila. Až doteď. Když Moon souhlasil, byla jsem si jistá, že všechno půjde hladce. I když jsem se chtěla zeptat na jeho preference. To ale asi bude muset počkat do doby, kdy budeme schopni mluvit v celých větách.

Pustila jsem Moonspirita ven. Připojil se venku k Dragovi a Destiny. Až když jsem ke koním přišla, přiklusala Over v patách se svojí majitelkou.

Lole se očividně podařilo klidně vyčistit kopyta. Sama dívka vypadala jako po krvavém souboji. Vlasy rozčepýřené do všech stran, triko jí napůl viselo z ramen a jednu ponožku měla výš než druhou. Over ale vypadala spokojeně.

„Kaily se dneska cítí odvážně," poznamenala Scarlett, když zjistila, že se chystám jet bez sedla.

„To víš, adrenalinu nemám nikdy dost," zazubila jsem se. Byla jsem jediná, kdo se chystal jet na holém koňském hřbetě a zbylí koně samozřejmě Moonovi hezky rychle sdělili, že mu závidí.  
Cestu do Valedale jsme znaly snad už nazpaměť. Protože Melissa zvládala už i cval, mohly jsme to brát delší cestou. Za Doyle's Abbey jsme odbočily, sjely kopec a na rovince nacválaly. Přejely jsme řeku Silversong a vydaly se s koňmi po druhém břehu.

Přes cestu ležely padlé stromy a ta část parkurových jezdců, co mezi námi byla (spoiler: jenom já) radostně nacválala a letěla nad přírodními překážkami. Mel stále radši Draga vedla kolem, i když menší klády si taky skočila. Lola pustila Over s křikem: „Yee-haw!" Mávala přitom imaginárním sombrérem a za ní podobným stylem pádila Scarlett.

Před vesnicí jsme zpomalily do kroku a nechaly koně odpočinout. Ve Valedale jsme už byly známé osobnosti. Sice jsme tam nikoho kromě Avalona a Claire neznaly, ale oni všichni znali nás. Netušila jsem, zda to mám brát jako dobré, nebo jako špatné znamení.

„Nazdárek," zavolala Lola. Avalon stál u domu, očividně nad něčím přemýšlel.

„Hm, zajímavé," uslyšela jsem. Co bylo zajímavé? Nebo to řekl jen tak? Nesnášela jsem, když zničehonic začal mluvit o něčem jiném. Pak jsem si připadala jako idiot.

„Zdravím," pozdravila ho Scarlett. Avalon si nás konečně všiml.

„Jezdíte dřív a dřív," poznamenal tím svým zamyšleným hlasem.

„Možná proto, že škola pomalu končí?" podotkla sarkasticky Lola. „To by bylo celkem dobré vysvětlení, ne?"

Koně jsme automaticky odstrojily. Všimla jsem si, že dneska Avalon nemá připravenou mapu. To snad ne! Skandál! Že bychom jeden jediný den neběžely? Nemyslitelné!

„Dnes je na plánu něco jiného. U každé z vás se v posledních dnech nebo týdnech vykazovaly známky vašich schopností. Konečně jsem si jist, které vlastnosti máte," vysvětlil Avalon. Cože? Ničeho jsem si nevšimla?

S holkami jsme se na sebe nadšeně podívaly. Konečně! Po měsíci čekání se to konečně dozvíme!

Druid k nám přišel.

„Kromě spojení s koňmi, Lola ovládá - nebo bude ovládat - čtení myšlenek. Měj na paměti, že jakékoliv čtení je zásah do soukromí a kromě vážných situací bys ho neměla užívat."

Aha, tam proto ve stáji věděla, že je s námi k Scarlett. Asi ani netušila, že mi vlastně čte myšlenky.

„Super, mám nadpřirozenou schopnost a nesmím ji používat," stěžovala si Lola. Tohle mi přišlo nefér vůči Avalonovi. Druid jí vlastně sdělil, že má superschopnost, je jedno, jakou vlastně, a jediné, co Lola dělá, je, že si stěžuje.

„Moje myšlenky můžeš číst vždycky," řekla Melissa se sladkým úsměvem. Jasně, tahle nevinná duše totiž neměla co skrývat.

„Moje taky," daly jsme se Scarlett svolení.

Avalon se obrátil k další z nás, k Mel.

„Melissa je léčitel. Naučíš se léčit zranění svá i svých přítelkyň." Každá skupina potřebuje svého _healera_. A Melissa byla pro tuhle roli ideální volbou. Měla takovou něžnou povahu, že kdyby se připletla do nějakého boje, asi by moc dlouho nevydržela.

„Kaily, ty budeš moci vytvářet iluze. S trochou tréninku je dokážeš i zhmotnit," řekl mi Avalon.

„Takže to nebyly halucinace, ale první známky iluzí?" zeptala jsem se. Avalon samozřejmě nemohl vědět, co myslím, ale na druhou stranu by mohl, protože mi to odsouhlasil.

„A dneska ke mně poprvé promluvil Moon," oznámila jsem mu ještě, právem hrdá. Avalon se už chystal sdělit Scarlett její tajnou schopnost, ale vrátil se ke mně.

„To je výborný pokrok. Pracujte na svém poutu dál."

Pak teprve přešel druid ke Scarlett, která nedočkavě přešlapovala.

„Scarlett má superrychlost. To je také velmi důležitá schopnost, proto nezoufej." Musel si všimnout jejího výrazu, že kterého přímo čišelo 'nadšení'.

„Je možné, že časem se u vás začnou vyvíjet sekundární schopnosti. V mnoha případech jsou podobné těm existujícím, ale stávají se i výjimky. Každopádně jich docílíte jen každodenním tréninkem."

„Hm, super," poznamenala ironicky Lola. „Jako kdybysme každý den netrénovaly."

„Okey, ale jak to teda bude, když každá máme úplně jiné schopnosti? Respektive jak to bude s tréninkem? To sem pojedeme každá nějaký den v týdnu?" zeptala jsem se. Podle mého to byla logická otázka. Trénink pro iluze a čtení myšlenek přece nemůže být stejný.

„Zatím budete docházet všechny jako doposud," sdělil nám Avalon. Super. Takže žádný volný čas nebude.

„Každá navíc spadáte pod jeden z astrálních symbolů. Kailyin symbol je Měsíc. Scarlett patří pod Slunce, Melissa pod Hvězdu. Lolin symbol je Blesk. Je na vás, jak s touto informací naložíte." Počkat, cože? Co se nám to teď snažil říct? Protože já to vůbec nepochopila. Výlet do knihovny by asi byl na místě. Nebo - lepší nápad - zeptat se mamky. Ta by to mohla vědět.

„Takže co vlastně budem dneska dělat?" zeptala se Scarlett. Vyhoupla se na dřevěný plot a sledovala vodopád.

Mohla jsem si jen představit, jak se Avalon mračí. Už jsem zjistila, jak moc nemá rád, když někdo ničí jeho zahradu. Nikdy bych to do něj neřekla, ale fakticky to nesnášel. Nebo mu výtržníci jako my přiváděli nevyléčitelnou úzkost.

„Dnes se naučíte základy kouzlení," sdělil nám druid. S holkama jsme se na sebe podívaly a Scarlett nadšeně vypískla. _Konečně_ se začne něco dít!

„Posaďte se," vyzval nás Avalon. Scarlett seskočila z plotu a v mžiku seděla za stolem. Vida, když se chce, tak to jde.

„Nejdřív se musíte naučit zkoncentrovat svou energii. Dokud to nezvládnete, na další trénink můžete zapomenout." Ozvalo se nesouhlasné brmlání. Pravděpodobně Lola.

„Natáhněte ruce před sebe a soustřeďte se na svou vnitřní energii," nakázal Avalon. Všechny jsme tak udělaly. Byly jsme tak nadšené, že konečně děláme něco jiného, že ani jednu z nás nezajímalo, že pro náhodného kolemjdoucího asi vypadáme jako banda idiotů.

Jenže ať jsem se soustředila, jak jsem chtěla, nic se nestalo. Snažila jsem se cítit jenom ruce, svaly v prstech a nějak do nich vyslat energii. Nic.

Abych byla upřímná, ani holkám se moc nedařilo. Půl hodiny jsme se snažily a potom Lola naštvaně udeřila do stolu, až poplašila koně, kteří se pásli o pár metrů dál.

„Doprčic, proč to nefunguje?" zavrčela.

„Protože se nesoustředíš dostatečně," oznámil Avalon ze svého místa. Druid stál opřený o stěnu domu a sledoval nás.

Lola zrudla zlostí. Rázně vstala a celá se klepala.

„Tak fajn. Já končím, dokud to nebude Avalon schopnej vysvětlit normálně. Co mám jako do prdele dělat, jak mám sakra nutit ňákou vnitřní energii? Jak kruci můžu poznat, že to třeba dělám!" S tím zrzka naštvaně odkráčela k Over, která byla z jejího výlevu nervózní, vyhoupla se na ní, bez sedla, bez ničeho, a pobídla vystresovaného koně do cvalu. Byla pryč, než někdo stačil říct: „Lolo, počkej."

„ _She's got a point, you know_ ," zamumlala Scarlett. „Sedíme tady už hodinu a nic se zatím nestalo."

„Nešlo by to vysvětlit ještě jednou, Avalone?" obrátila se k druidovi Melissa.

Avalon něco zamumlal.

 _Cože_? naznačila jsem rty Scarlett a Melisse. Ty jen pokrčily rameny.

„Cože jste říkal? Prosím?" zeptala se Mel. Tentokrát k nám Avalon přišel. Dle úhlu jeho kapuce se dalo usoudit, že se dívá do země.

„Tady je problém, že nikdo pořádně neví, jaká je správná technika. Každému vyhovuje něco jiného," odpověděl.

„A co teda vyhovuje tobě?" zeptala se Scarlett. Upřímně jsem netušila, jestli mám Avalonovi vykat nebo tykat, ale teď mě zajímalo něco úplně jiného. Jak by Avalon udělal to, o co jsme se tady poslední půlhodinu pokoušely?

„Já si třeba vždy představím temný kruh, do kterého padám," řekl Avalon. To vůbec nevyznělo jako z hororu, vůbec.

Pokrčila jsem rameny. „Tak jo, zkusíme to."

Opět jsme se začaly soustředit. Podařilo se mi vyprázdnit mysl a dokonce jsem zvládla představu temného kruhu, ale skoro pořád se nic nedělo.

„Mám to!" vypískla Melissa nadšeně. Otevřela jsem oči. Jenže Mel v rukou už nic neměla.

„Ztratila jsi koncentraci," vysvětlil Avalon. „V důsledku toho ti energetická koule zmizela, když jsi začala vnímat svět kolem sebe."

Melissa přikývla, ale ve tváři měla hrdý výraz. Na rozdíl ode mě a Scarlett. Ani jedné z nás se to nepovedlo. Na druhou stranu, Melisse to fungovalo, takže dřív nebo později to bude fungovat i nám.

Do pozdního odpoledne se to podařilo jenom Melisse a trošku i mně. Scarlett asi potřebovala jinou taktiku, protože podle Avalona se u ní neobjevily ani náznaky. Možná to dávalo i smysl. Jak Lola, tak Scarlett, měly víc energie a v boji by byly v prvních liniích, zatímco já a Melissa jsme byly spíš klidnější.

„Grr, proč to sakra nefunguje?" vzdávala to pomalu Scarlett. Sice ji trochu motivovalo, když jsme to zvládly já a Melissa, ale bylo to málo. Ona frustrace se k ní pomalu dostávala.

„Možná potřebuješ trochu jiný přístup," přemítal Avalon. „Zeptám se ostatních druidů, jak by ti bylo možné pomoci."

Scarlett němě přikývla a zvedla se. Ve Valedale už nechtěla zůstat ani minutu.

„Avalone, mohla bych prosím jedno odpoledne nepřijít?" zeptala jsem se.

„Co se děje tak zajímavého?" zeptal se totálně nezaujatým tónem Avalon. Rozpačitě jsem botou malovala kruhy v hlíně.

„No… Jeden kluk mě pozval na projížďku," odpověděla jsem, v obličeji rudá jako rak. Melissa vypískla.

„Řekni, že to byl Leo! Byl to Leo?" radovala se Scarlett. A to jsem si myslela, že víc krve se mi do tváře už nemůže nahrnout.

Holky si toho všimly a jejich úsměvy se rozšířily.

„Byl to Leo! Byl to Leo!" skandovala Scarlie. Avalon si povzdechl tak hlasitě, že nás všechny umlčel.

„No dobrá. Jedno odpoledne," řekl a odešel ke dveřím svého domu. V nich se otočil.

„A ještě jedna věc. Tykáme si." S těmi slovy vešel dovnitř a dveře se za ním zavřely.

 _Dobré_ , poznamenal Moon. Se širokým úsměvem jsem mu nasadila uzdečku.

„To víš, že jo," zašeptala jsem. Kůň zastříhal ušima. Slyšel mě.

Vyrazily jsme na cestu. Z Valedale jsme odjížděly klusem, za vesnicí jsme pobídly koně do cvalu. Honem pryč z téhle bohem zapomenuté vesnice.

„Ty jo, nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že budeme moct Avalonovi tykat," prohlásila Melissa, jakmile jsme opustily Hollow Woods. No jo. To bude trapných situací. Nějak jsem měla zakódováno, že starším lidem (kromě rodičů) musím vykat, takže tohle bude zábavička.

„To mě teda dost překvapilo," poznamenala Scarlett.

„Asi jo už nebavilo, jak mu jedna vyká a druhá tyká," přisadila jsem si. Podívaly jsme se na sebe a rozesmály se.

Moon pohodil hlavou, což jsem vzala, že se tím taky baví. I Drago a Destiny vyjádřili svou radost.

U křižovatky do Moorlandu jsme koně zpomalily do kroku. Poškrábala jsem se ve vlasech. Sice jsme toho měly všechny už dost, ale chtěla jsem vědět, co to jsou ty symboly, o kterých se Avalon zmínil (než to zapomenu).

„Holky, chcete se jet se mnou zeptat mamky, co je to to Slunce, Měsíc, Hvězda a Blesk?"

Melissa pokrčila rameny. Scarlett si povzdechla. „Asi jo, ať to máme z krku."

„Super," vytáhla jsem mobil. „Napíšu Lole."

Nechala jsem Moona následovat ostatní koně, zatímco jsem pustila otěže a držela se ho jenom koleny.

 **18:26, Kaily** : _Hej, chceš se přijít dozvědět, jak je to s těma symbolama?_

 **18:26, Kaily** : _S holkama budeme u stájí tak ve třičtvrtě._

Musela jsem chvilku čekat, než se Lola uráčila odpovědět.

 **18:29, Lola:** _Si ne. Zejtra mi to můžete říct._

S téměř neslyšitelným povzdechem jsem mobil strčila zpátky do batohu a oznámila jsem holkám, že budeme jenom tři.

„Tak jí to holt napíšem přes Skype," pokrčila rameny Scarlett. „Stejně je furt online."

„Asi jako ty," poznamenala jsem.

Do Fort Pinty jsme dojely za nedlouho. Moonovi jsem sundala uzdečku a šla ji uklidit. Můj teplokrevník si zatím našel cestu do svého boxu. Jenom jsem mu po jízdě vyčistila kopyta, než jsem ho poplácala po krku a šla za holkami.

Dost jsem doufala, že mamka už bude doma. Vytáhla jsem z batohu klíče a odemkla.

„Jsem doma!" zavolala jsem. „Je tu mamka?"

„Ahoj, zlato," vykoukl taťka z koupelny. Vlasy měl celé mokré, asi zrovna vylezl z vany. Honem jsem ho spěchala zatlačit zpátky do místnosti.

„Tati, mám s sebou kamarádky," sykla jsem.

Taťka se usmál a nakonec se stáhl zpátky do koupelny. V té chvíli z kuchyně vyšla máma.

„Filipe, ty těm děvčatům uděláš trauma na celý život," hubovala a honem holky a mě přemístila do kuchyně.

 _Spíš nám trauma na celý život zvládne udělat Avalon_ , pomyslela jsem si jedovatě. Na druhou stranu - když chtěl, uměl Avalon být i milý. Ale jenom když chtěl. Takže v 0.1% případů, kdy mohl.

„Neříkej, zlato!" zavolal táta z koupelny, než se ozval zvuk fénu.

„Sedněte si, holky," vyzvala nás mamka. „Dáte si něco k pití? Vodu, džus?"

„Já džus," vypískla jsem, zatímco se holky posadily. Vytáhla jsem sklenici a nalila si jablečný. Zamávala jsem kartonem.

„Chcete? Máme jabko a pomeranč. Multivitamín ne, páč jsem alergická na kiwi."  
S mým pobízením si Melissa dala pomeranč a Scarlie jablko. Skleničky jsem postavila na stůl a sedla si. Mamka se opřela o linku se sklenkou vody.

„Co vás trápí?" zeptala se. _le gasp_ Snad se nenaučila číst myšlenky?

„Noooooo..." protáhla Scarlett. „Avalon nám dneska řekl, co máme za schopnosti..."

„Vážně?" zajímala se mamka. „Povídejte!"

„Já mám halucinace, Mel umí léčit a Scarlett má superrychlost," odpověděla jsem. Poslední jmenovaná si odfrkla.

„Hm, a Lola umí číst myšlenky," dodala. Nevyřčenou větu: „Takže všichni mají něco cool, jenom já ne," jsme si s Melissou domyslely.

Mamka usrkla ze své sklenice. „Ale to je výborná zpráva," poznamenala. „Teď konečně přistoupíte k té magické části."

 _Možná by nám máma mohla pomoct s magií_ , pomyslela jsem si. Měla to být soukromá myšlenka, ale jako kdyby mě všichni v místnosti slyšeli.

„Mohla bych vám pomoct, ale až zítra," řekla mamka. Ty vole, snad neumí i ona číst myšlenky? Nebo si dala dvě a dvě dohromady?

„To by bylo fajn," podotkla Scarlett. „Těmhle dvěma to už celkem jde, ale já a Lola umíme hov-" Scarlett poslední slovo spolkla; zřejmě si uvědomila, že je ve společnosti dospělého.

„Houby," opravila se.

„Ale to není to, na co jsme se chtěly zeptat," řekla Melissa. Mamka se zvědavě naklonila dopředu.

„Avalon říkal, že každá představujeme nějaký symbol," pokračovala jsem. „Měsíc, Slunce, Hvězdu a Blesk."

„Co jsou zač?" zeptala se Melissa. „Víte to?"

Mamka položila sklenici na stůl. Nejdřív si vzala židli a posadila se. Dlouho nic neříkala, až jsem se začínala bát, jestli jsme ji nerozbily.

„Jak to jen formulovat?" zeptala se jako by pro sebe mamka. „Podstata je velice jednoduchá, ale zároveň neuvěřitelně obsáhlá."

S holkami jsme se po sobě podívaly. To znělo složitě, asi jako kvadratické rovnice s parametrem, které měla poslední dobou v oblibě Blakeová.

„Každý symbol představuje určitou charakteristiku, kterou máte," začala mamka a pak na mě nečekaně vybafla: „Kaily, který symbol ti řekl Avalon?"

Zaskočeně jsem vykoktala. „Mě-měsíc, mami."

Blanka si opřela lokty o stůl a ruce sepjala před hrudí. Takhle by si ji člověk spletl s nějakým mudrcem.

„Lidi z Měsíce jsou chytří a kreativní. Bývají dobře zběhlí ve strategii a jsou mozkem každé bitvy. V určitých případech umí vidět do budoucnosti."

Ok, to se mi fakt nezdálo. Kreativní možná, kreslila jsem, psala příběhy, ale chytrá? Ve škole jsem byla ve všem tak průměrná. Ano, dostávala jsem dobré známky, i když jsem se moc neučila, ale moje genialita, kterou bych podle mamky měla mít, se ještě nějak neprokázala.

„Teď já, teď já!" vrtěla se Scarlett na židli. „Já jsem prý Slunce!"

Mamka se na ni usmála a začala: „Ti, kteří jsou pod Sluncem, jsou dobří špióni. Rádi cestují a někdy mívají problémy s pýchou a hrdostí."

„Takže já budu špión?! Cool! Myslíte, že bych jako druhou schopnost mohla mít neviditelnost?"

Co jsem zatím tam viděla, tak zatím měla Scarlett jen problémy se závislostí na počítačových hrách. Nezdálo se, že by byla nějak moc pyšná a panovačná. Zato zmínku o špiónech bude omílat pořád dokola. Tipuju tak následující dva měsíce.

„Co ty, Melisso?" zeptala se mamka, ale měla takový spokojený výraz, až mě napadlo, že to už dávno ví.

„Já spadám pod Hvězdu," odpověděla Melissa, ale očima pořád těkala k hodinám. Už bylo dost pozdě, skoro půl osmé. Něco mi říkalo, že jakmile se o sobě dozví pár nových věcí, bude muset odejít.

„Hvězdy jsou většinou léčitelé. Používají svoji sílu ke zrození života, oživení a léčení. A nevztahuje se to jen na lidi," podotkla mamka. Tak Melissa byla jediná, na koho ten popis zatím seděl.

Ale pro Mel už bylo tak pozdě, takže s díky vstala, rozloučila se a slíbila, že se večer sejdeme na Skypu.

„Takže Lola je Blesk," poznamenala mamka. „Ti jsou určení pro boj. Jejich síla většinou reprezentuje nějakou sílu." Na chvilku zmlkla. „Ale Lola ovládá čtení myšlenek… To je prazvláštní moc pro boj."

„Na druhou stranu, Lola to dožene násilím," zazubila se Scarlett.

„Navíc by mohla předvídat pohyby nepřátel?" navrhla jsem. „A třeba se čtení myšlenek dá obrátit v něco bolestivého. Co když čteš tak moc, že se tomu druhému přehřeje mozek?"

Scarlett zívla. Z kapsy kraťasů vytáhla mobil. Za uplynulý měsíc jsem jí sdělila heslo k WiFi, takže její mobil se automaticky připojil. Hned byla jako doma.

Asi aby nezapomněla na nic důležitého, naladila Skype a do společné konverzace napsala zprávu.

 **Iwantyoudead** : _Hej tak hvězda je healer, měsíc mozek, slunce špeh a blesk boj_

 **Lol** : _lmao rly? Já mám bojovat s pitomým mind reading?_

 **Iwantyoudead** : _ikr_

Scarlett strčila mobil zpátky do kapsy a vstala.

„Díky za limču," řekla. „Tak já asi taky vypadnu. Chci ještě zkusit jednu střílečku."

„Okay, užij si to," usmála jsem se. Já hrála maximálně pár koňských her, ale střílečky jsem neměla moc v oblibě. Já jsem spíš na strategické hry.

Moc dlouho jsem vzhůru nezůstala. Jakmile se za Scarlett zaklaply dveře, udělala jsem si večeři, vysprchovala se a jenom chvíli brouzdala po internetu, než jsem se rozhodla jít spát. Musela jsem se vyspat na to peklo, co nás určitě bude čekat zítra s Issy.


	9. Vražda

**Extra dlouhá kapitola a vydáváme s** **e na cestu po Jorviku. V prvních konceptech v roce 2013 ještě neexistoval Evergray, tak jsem ho tam do té své 2019 verze hodila, protože proč ne.**

* * *

Ráno jsem byla ve škole dřív. Nedočkavě jsem čekala na Lea. Potřebovala jsem mu sdělit Avalonovo rozhodnutí. Páni, ten kluk mě vlastně pozval na rande. Cool! Ještě nikdy jsem na žádném nebyla, takže jsem byla kompletně mimo mísu. Pojedeme na vyjížďku, to jediné jsem věděla. Mám se obléct normálně do jezdeckého, nebo si mám dát trochu práce s make-upem?

Netrvalo dlouho a Leo dosupěl po schodech. Zvedl ruku na pozdrav.

„Ahoj, Leo," usmála jsem se sladce.

„Nazdar, Kaily." Usadil se vedle mě na lavičku a vydýchával svůj životní výšlap.

Naklonila jsem se a předloktí si položila na stehna. „Poslyš, Leo… Ptala jsem se svého trenéra ohledně té vyjížďky, jestli můžu mít jedno odpoledne volno, a on řekl ano!"

Kyslíkový dluh byl náhle zapomenut a Leo se skoro rozzářil.

„To je super! Kdy by ti to tak vyhovovalo?" zeptal se. Aw, takový gentleman, ptá se, kdy bych mohla já.

„Hm… Šlo by v neděli druhého?" Hned na začátku letních prázdnin. Samozřejmě jsem neměla ponětí, kdy se Bella a její kumpáni rozhodnou znepříjemnit nám životy, takže jsem chtěla nějaké pěkné datum, které není moc vzdálené, a abych stihla Avalona varovat, že zrovna ten den nepřijdu.

„Určitě," ukázal mi Leo zářivý úsměv. „Můžu té kolem jedné vyzvednout u stájí?"

Dychtivě jsem přikývla. Ten den mi nic nezkazí.

Usmáli jsme se na sebe, než nějaká učitelka, kterou jsem neznala, nepřišla z kabinetu, aby odemkla třídu. Pak jsme vešli do hlubin pekelných, protože tahle třída si nezaslouží, abychom jí říkali jinak.

Měla jsem pravdu. Tohle bylo mnohem horší než peklo. Kdepak, kdyby tohle bylo součástí věčného života, nebožtíci by _prosili_ , aby mohli odtud do nejhlubších hlubin pekla. Tak hrozné to bylo.

Issy s námi měla strávit čtyři celé hodiny, ale všichni věděli, že nebude mít žádný program. A vzhledem k tomu, že byl konec školního roku, jsme si volných hodin užili všichni až až.

Samozřejmě, když se Issy doplazila do třídy tři minuty po zazvonění, nejdřív s námi probrala nejdůležitější věci, ale brala to stylem, že se zasekla u toho, jak byl William Shakespeare báječný autor a mluvila o tom celou hodinu. Třída to vzala jako pokyn k volné zábavě. Lola si přisedla vedle mě, Melissa a Scarlett se usadily na místa za mnou, jejichž majitelé se přesunuli k jiným skupinkám.

„Takže co?" zeptala se Lola. Hrála si s gumičkou do vlasů. Napínala ji tak, až jsem myslela, že praskne.

„Hm, ty víš kdo říkal, že abysme zvládly ty víš co, máme si představit černý kruh, do kterýho padáme," shrnula Scarlett včerejší trénink.

„A povedlo se?" zajímalo Lolu.

„Jop, Mel a mně se to povedlo. Ale fakticky jenom malinko. Žádná sláva," ušklíbla jsem se. Samozřejmě to bude vyžadovat ještě hodně hodin nesmírného utrpení, které už tak podstupujeme každý den.

„Okay, ale stejně se beze mě budete muset obejít i dneska. Nenechám ty víš koho pocítit radost z vítězství," založila si ruce na prsou Lola. Melissa ji objala kolem ramen.

„Lolo, prosím. Je nám tam bez tebe smutno."

Zrzka jen zavrtěla hlavou. Snad Avalon nebude naštvaný. Ale po měsíci s Lolou musel vědět, že ona není osoba, které může snadno rozkazovat. Jenže oba byli tvrdohlaví a ani jeden nehodlal tomu druhému ustoupit.

Issy skončila svůj monolog a řekla, že na další hodinu přinese film.

„Můžete dvakrát hádat, co to bude," zamručela Lola. Jestli Wrightová její poznámku slyšela, nijak nereagovala.

„Stačí mi hádat jenom jednou," ušklíbla se Scarlett.

„Co?" zeptala jsem se. Sice jsem měla mlhavou představu, jaký typ filmu přinese, ale holky ji znaly dýl než já a asi věděly s jistotou, při čem budeme dále trpět.

„Dokument o Shakespearovi," Scarlettin škleb se roztáhl do ještě většího.

Shakespeara jsem měla docela ráda, takže jsem se zeptala: „Co je na tom tak strašné?"

Všechny tři holky vybuchly smíchy. „Je vidět, že Issy ještě tak neznáš."

Ta… příšerná věc, ani se to nedalo nazývat filmem nebo dokonce dokumentem, trvala skoro do konce poslední hodiny. Sestávala se ze dvou hodin opakování, jak je Shakespeare úžasný, báječný, skvostný a bůhví co ještě, dvacetkrát zopakovali, že Romeo a Julie je nejbáječnější dílo všech dob a třicetkrát, že se Shakespeare narodil ve Stratfordu nad Avonou.

„Přesně tohle pouštěla i v pololetí," sténala Melissa. Musela jsem uznat, že jako dokument se to nemůže ani klasifikovat.

Když ta hrůzostrašnost skončila, tak nám naštěstí zbývalo asi jen třicet minut do konce. Poslední hodinu ‚filmu' jsme s holkama mastily karty, co jsem přinesla, a teď jsme se jenom ohlédly na Wrightovou, jak vyndavá CD z počítače, a dál jsme se věnovaly hře.

Deset minut před koncem si Issy všimla Hejkala, jak se plíží s taškou na zádech ke dveřím.

„Kampak se chystáte, pane Hawkspoone?" zeptala se. Hejkal se na ni podíval, ale pořád se pomalu posouval ke dveřím.

„Na oběd," odpověděl.

Thomas, náš třídní IT odborník, se z druhé lavice u dveří vyklonil a posměšně začal: „Cha, nikam nejdeš. Budeš tady hezky s náma."

Issy se na něj podívala pohledem, který jim oběma sliboval jistou smrt. Nejdřív zabije jednoho, pak druhého. Nakonec se dala dohromady a povzdechla si: „Hawkspoone, posaď se. Pět minut před koncem můžete jít. Do té doby ne."

S Lolou a Melissou jsme se na sebe podívaly. Okamžitě jsme sbalily věci, co nám zbývaly na lavicích, do tašek, a s jedním popruhem přes ramena jsme byly připravené vyrazit, jakmile na ciferníku skočí 35.

Scarlett se k nám naklonila a zašeptala: „Sejdeme se u stájí." Já a Mel jsme kývly, Lola se na ni ani nepodívala.

57, 58, 59… Na hodinách skočilo 11:35 a celá třída se za hromadného odsouvání židlí rozběhla chodbou do jídelny. Kluci málem srazili učitele, co šel nahoru po schodech, my ostatní jsme se mu nějak vyhnuli a letěli dál. Museli jsme tam být první. Z horních pater se začal ozývat rámus a zvuky sprintu, jak i ostatní třídy pustili.

Jako obvykle bylo k obědu UHO. Asi abychom přes prázdniny nezapomněli na tuhle pochoutku. Každopádně já s Melissou jsme ho nějak zhltly a s rychlým rozloučením s Lolou pokračovaly dál. Já domů a Melissa taky, abychom se o půl hodiny později mohly sejít se Scarlett u koní.

 _Škola dobré_? ptal se Moon. Já ho poplácala po krku.

„Šlo to," odpověděla jsem. Protože bylo teprve dvanáct, koně teprve dostávali oběd, takže jsem holky pozvala do svého pokoje.

Vůbec mě nepřekvapilo, že mamka nebyla doma. Taťka si ale u sporáku dělal selskou omeletu.

„Ahoj," řekla jsem. „Nevadí, když holky vezmu ke mně? A dobrou chuť."

„Díky. Jen je vem. Však je dobře, že máš kamarádky."

Scarlett a Melisse jsem naznačila, aby šly za mnou. Zatím jsme vždycky spěchaly, buď za Avalonem, nebo od něj, takže žádná z mých kamarádek ještě neviděla můj pokoj. Ale dneska jsme měly čas, takže jsem otevřela dveře a nechala je jít první.

„Pěkný," poznamenala Scarlett. Chápu, že můj pokoj neměl nádech milovníka her, ale moje armáda nepoužívaných sešitů a zápisníků ji musela ohromit.

„Ty máš tady tolik knih," vzdechla Melissa. Pro dobré příběhy měla slabost, takže se vrhla ke knihovně a zkoumala tituly.

Scarlett si mezitím vzala do parády můj počítač. Pustila ho a přivítala ji zamčená obrazovka.

„Eh, Kaily?" zeptala se. S povzdechem jsem přišla a přihlásila se. Beztak jsem tam neměla nic zajímavého. Žádné porno nebo tak něco.

Scarlett pohledem skenovala obrazovku, pak vyjekla: „Ty tady máš jenom Hřebčín u Bílého potoka?! Seš normální? Dyť tady nemáš žádnou normální hru! To chce aspoň Minecraft nebo nějak tak!"

Nezaujatě jsem mávla rukou. „Tak to tam nahraj, jestli to fakt chceš. Beztak na to chodím jenom na Tumblr."

Scarlett se ďábelsky usmála. Melissa se naklonila ke mně a řekla: „Právě jsi svěřila svůj počítač ďáblovi." Při těch slovech si Scarlett protáhla prsty, aby mohla do klávesnice ťukat všema deseti.

Netrvalo dlouho a měla jsem na počítači _Minecraft, GTA, Assassin's Creed_ , něco dalšího a jiné kraviny. Až Scarlett odejde, beztak půlce smažu zástupce na ploše a zapomenu na to, že tyhle věci existují.

Scarlett se spokojeně smála, když opustila můj počítač. V oblečení se svalila na postel. Do ruky vzala jednoho z mých plyšáků - ano, je mi 16. Ano, pořád spím s plyšáky. V současnosti mi společnost dělají drak a žralok.

„Aww," mumlala Scarlett na žraloka. Kdybych nevěděla, že miluje takové potvůrky, co mají tři řady zubů a dokázaly by člověka spolykat na dva hlty, asi bych si myslela, že se dočista zbláznila.

„Kaily," zavolala na mě Melissa. V rukou držela knihu se světle modrou obálkou.

„Tahle vypadá zajímavě, mohla bych si ji půjčit?" zeptala se. Mrkla jsem se na titul. Tohle nepůjde.

„Tohle je třetí díl v sérii. Zkus tuhle," doporučila jsem a vytáhla první díl. Melissa ho vzala a očima přeletěla shrnutí.

„To zní vážně super," vydechla zasněně. Naše Melissa byla knihomol. Pořád měla nos zahrabaný v nějaké knize. Vzhledem k tomu, že Avalonův trénink byl vyčerpávající a ona se musela soustředit i na řízení koně, mohla číst jenom ve svém osobním volnu nebo ve škole. O přestávkách ji tak člověk našel, jak sedí na chodbě, skrytá za dveřmi třídy, a je hluboko zabraná do nějaké další knihy. Upřímně jsem byla překvapená, že v mé knihovně vůbec našla nějakou sérii, kterou ještě nečetla.

„A můžu tedy?" Ještě jednou se ujišťovala. Mávla jsem rukou.

„Určitě," usmála jsem se a sedla si vedle Scarlett na postel. Rusovláska asi usnula, protože měla zavřené oči a tiše dýchala.

Melissa ještě chvíli studovala tituly v knihovně a nakonec se připojila k nám.

Takhle jsme chillovaly asi půl hodiny, než jsem otevřela jedno oko a podle hodin usoudila, že teď už koně budou určitě najezení a že je čas začít se pomalu chystat.

Scarlett jsme nemohly probudit. Když už jsme s ní třásly jak pominuté, konečně se probrala a jediné, co z ní vypadlo, bylo: „Máš super postel." O...kay? Díky?

Odešly jsme do stájí, jako tři tornáda jsme _prošly_ kolem taťky a k našim koním. Byly jsme u Dragova stání, když se Scarlett zastavila.

„Hej, lidi, slyšeli jste to?" zeptala se. Pozdvihla jsem obočí.

"Ty nás nazýváš lidmi?" Ve stejný moment se Melissa zeptala: „Co jsme měly slyšet?"

Scarlett se hluboce nadechla. „Právě někdo řekl: ‚Hey, hooman'."

Co? Jakmile jsem si uvědomila, co se děje, téměř se mi podlomila kolena, jak jsem se ohnula a začala chechtat na celé kolo.

„Zdá se mi-" chraplavý nádech, „že tvůj kůň pochytil-" bože, já nemůžu, „tvoje móresy."

Myslela jsem si, že Moon se naučil hovorový jazyk, ale to, co pochytila Destiny, bylo mnohem horší. Asi bych nesnesla, aby na mě můj vlastní kůň volal „Hey hooman." _Hooman_ , bože můj, já umřu smíchy. Takhle volají na majitele kočky v memes na netu.

„Přeju ti hodně štěstí s převýchovou," zajíkla jsem se. Scarlett jenom zabrblala své díky a šla se s Destiny přivítat.

Moon už měl vystrčenou hlavu přes dvířka svého boxu a zafrkal, když mě viděl.

„No jo, už jdu," smála jsem se, než Moon odpověděl něco, co mi zamrazilo krev v žilách.

 _Okay, hooman_.

Tohle bude HODNĚ dlouhý den.

Avalon nás už očekával, takže jsme prošly rutinním odstrojením koní a připravily se na dalších několik hodin neúspěšného snažení o energetickou kouli.

„Kde je Lola?" zeptal se Avalon. Melissa se jala vyprávět, jak Lola odmítla přijít na trénink. Avalon pokýval hlavou.

„Nemůžu ji nutit, aby docházela na výuku, ale řekl bych, že abyste v budoucnu zachránily své životy, měly byste pravidelně docházet."

Scarlett si ďábelsky zamnula ruce.

„A nebudeme teda dělat něco zábavnýho, abysme ji naštvali?" zeptala se a v očích jí hrály zlomyslné jiskřičky. Avalon o tom návrhu chvíli přemýšlel.

„Dobrá, pojďme tedy do kavárny," rozhodl a aniž by na nás čekal, obešel plot a sestoupil ze svého království na místní neupravenou cestu.

S Melissou a Scarlett jsme se na sebe podívaly. Scarlie natáhla ruku na plácnutí a my s Mel jsme okamžitě reagovaly.

„Jo!"

Avalon nám zatím pláchl na most, takže jsme využily toho měsíce běhání a sprintem jsme ho dostihly.

V kavárně naproti stájím nás přivítal druid. Ke svému zděšení jsem ho poznávala. Byl to Evergray, ten týpek, co přišel na mamčinu zahradní párty. Předtím jsem měla podezření, že to je druid, teď se to potvrdilo. A jeho bratr je určitě taky. Zajímalo by mě, proč někteří druidové nosí kápi a jiní ne. Zatím jsem potkala víc, co ji nenosili, tak proč Avalon? Je pod ní snad děsně škaredý?

„Aah, můj oblíbený zákazník," přišel Evergray. Sarkastický tón byl z jeho hlasu přímo cítit. Tihle dva se asi neměli moc rádi.

„Zmlkni," odsekl Avalon. Takhle se nechoval ani k nám. Já osobně bych se nechtěla ocitnout na Avalonově špatné straně, ale tomuhle chlapíkovi to zjevně nevadilo.

Evergray se obrátil k nám. „Kohopak tu máme? To jsou tvoje nové svěřenkyně?"

Ok, Evergraye jsem nemusela. Zatím na mě neudělal nejlepší dojem.

„Seznam se s Melissou, Kaily a Scarlett," procedil Avalon mezi zuby. Wow, tady to začíná být nebezpečné! Očividně si to myslely i holky, protože Scarlett, která se většinou vrhala po hlavě do podivných a možná nebezpečných situací, prohlásila: „Hele, co takhle naštvat Lolu nějak jinak?"

Evergray cinkl nehtem do kovového tácu.

„Sem si říkal, jestli nemáte bejt náhodou čtyří."

„Jestli se snažíš být zábavný, nejde ti to," prohlásil Avalon. Pak jsme se staly svědky velice podivného rozhovoru.

„Né, já jsem byl vždycky vtipnej," argumentoval Evergray. „To tys byl to usedlý dítě."

Vykulila jsem překvapením oči. Jediný pohled mi stačil, abych věděla, že holky mají identické výrazy k tomu mému. Avalon že byl někdy dítě?! Teda jo, každý dospělý byl jednou dítě, ale tak nějak jsem si našeho oblíbeného druida nedokázala představit, jak si hraje na pískovišti a chodí do školy.

„Nebyl," oponoval Avalon.

„Byl."

Melissa si složila hlavu na stůl a jedním okem je pozorovala. Dva dospělí druidi zdegenerovali do malých dětí přímo před našima očima.

„Eh? My jsme furt tady? Hádáte se jako stáří manželé," upoutala jejich pozornost Scarlett. Evergray a Avalon se na ni podívali, jeden s tváří pokrytou jizvami, ten druhý s tváří zakrytou kapucí.

Avalon se zjevně přes jejich neshodu dokázal přenést, protože se posadil a prohlásil:

„Přines holkám limonádu. Na můj účet."

Evergray se ušklíbl. Jeho růžové oko na nás pohlédlo.

„Tak copak byste rády? Máme lesní směs, jahody, jed-"

Téměř jsem se zakuckala vlastní slinou.

„Pardon, cože bylo to poslední?" dostala jsem ze sebe.

„Jahody," usmál se Evergray.

„Tak lesní směs, prosím," řekla Melissa. Buď neslyšela, nebo se rozhodla ignorovat poslední úseky dialogu.

„Já taky," řekla jsem.

Scarlett se usmála.

„Já si dám ten jed," prohlásila. Všichni (i Evergray) jsme vykulili oči. Co prosím?

„Dobrá," Evergray se překvapivě rychle vzpamatoval. „A ty?"

„Jahodu," prohlásil Avalon. Evergray se otočil a zašel do domu, ale o dvě sekundy později se jeho hlava opět objevila ve dveřích.

„Já si dám taky něco na tvůj účet, jo?" zavolal na Avalona. Náš druid praštil pěstí do stolu.

„To ať tě ani nenapadne!" křikl na něj.

Jakmile Evergray přinesl limonády (Scarlett dostala mléko), a usadil se jako největší příživník k nám, Avalon nám sdělil, že dnes se zaměříme na dimenzi jménem Pandoria.

V podstatě jsme se dozvěděly, že Pandorie je dimenze propojená s tou naší, kde je dominantní barvou růžová a žijí tam úžasná stvoření. Evergray čas od času připojil vlastní poznámky, třeba že lidé tam nesmí zůstávat moc dlouho, protože existuje pandorická nemoc, kterou člověk dostane po delším pobytu a může na to i zemřít. Sám ukázal na svoje jizvy na tváři.

„Tohle je důsledek pandorické nemoci," podotkl. Všem třem se nám pusy rozevřely do O. Znamená to, že Anne von Blyssen trpí pandorickou chorobou?

Celkově jsme se toho o Pandorii nedozvěděly moc. Možná nám Avalon říkal ještě něco důležitého, ale já buď nedávala pozor, nebo jsem to zapomněla. Whatever. Není to tak, že to budeme potřebovat. Tohle byla jenom teorie, že?

Když jsme se večer vrátily do Fort Pinty, musely jsme se shodnout na tom, že tohle byl zatím ten nejúžasnější den, co jsme kdy s Avalonem zažily (což v celkovém počtu bylo dost málo). Dokonce mi i odsouhlasil moje nedělní rande s Leem. Navíc z Evergrayových limonád nebylo nikomu špatně a ještě nikdo neumřel. Všechno probíhalo v pořádku

V pátek ráno všichni ve třídě dostali vysvědčení (i Hejkal, to bylo překvapení) a tajně, když je neslyšela, se všichni radovali, že se Issy zbaví na celé dva měsíce.

„Jdeme to oslavit, ne?" Lola téměř skákala radostí, že je volno. Její vlastní vysvědčení nevypadalo moc hezky: čtyřka z chemie, trojka z fyziky, matiky a češtiny a všechno ostatní dvojky. Kromě tělocviku, tam měla jedinou jedničku.

Scarlett pokrčila rameny. Ona sama měla moc hezké výsledky, pár dvojek, jedna trojka (z matiky). „Proč ne?"

„Zmrzlina?" zeptala se Melissa. Ona z nás měla jako jediná samé jedničky.

„Hm," byla moje odpověď. Protože jsem přišla až na konci roku, musela jsem během června napsat tolik testů, že se mi z toho stále točila hlava. Nakonec se mi to podařilo srovnat na dvojku z češtiny a francouzštiny. Evidentně jsem neměla nadání na jazyky.

Tak jsme si daly zmrzku v kavárně. Uvažovaly jsme dokonce, že Avalonovi taky nějakou přivezeme, ale v tomhle extrémním vedru by nám asi roztála.

Všechny čtyři jsme se schovaly v jízdárně, kde byla klimatizace. Táta tam vedl parkúr pro začátečníky. Na zemi bylo pár kavalet a potom uprostřed jízdárny dva nízké křížky.

S holkama jsme seděly na tribuně a pozorovaly. Melissa naslouchala pokynům víc než my ostatní, protože skoky ji teprve čekaly. Respektive párkrát už s Dragem skákala, ale když byla překážka na cestě a ona ji mohla objet, neskákala.

Mamka přišla do haly asi v polovině lekce.

„Tak co, jaké bylo vysvědčení?" zeptala se. Z batohu jsem vytáhla desky. Mamka si je vzala a mrkla se na moje výsledky.

„Jazyky, to nevadí. Pokud nejsi James, tak je tady nepotřebuješ," prohlásila suverénně.

James byl „ministr turistiky". To, že byl o rok starší, než já, a tudíž stále ještě nezletilý, ve městě nikoho netrápilo. Ačkoliv jsme s Jamesem byli na přátelské vlně, věděla jsem, že je to hrozný skrblík a furt hledá možnosti, jak by ušetřil, kde by naúčtoval poplatky a tak.

„Co vy? Máte hezké vysvědčení?" zeptala se holek. Scarlett pokrčila rameny.

„Jde to," oznámila. Lola jenom kývla na souhlas a Melissa raději nic neříkala.

„Přemýšlela jsem, že bych vás vzala do cirkusu," ozvala se po chvíli mlčení mamka. Povytáhla jsem obočí.

„Nás všechny?" zeptala jsem se. Mamka kývla. Yay!

„A kdy?" přisunula se Lola blíž k nám. Dostalo se nám nečekané odpovědi: „Dnes večer. K příležitosti objevení vašich schopností."

Scarlett se rychlostí blesku zvedla. „Tohle musím říct našim." S těmi slovy byla pryč. Možná věděla, že využívá svoji superrychlost, možná ne.

„Taky bych jim měla říct, že nás zvete. Snad mě pustí," řekla nejistě. Podle mě nebylo třeba se bát, že by ji rodiče nepustili. Melissa byla to nejlíp vychované dítě, které by si rodič mohl přát. Ovšem že ji pustí.

Poprvé za dva týdny jsme poobědvali jako rodina. Ve všední dny jsem obvykle jedla ve škole a o víkendech byla většinou mamka pryč. Ale dnes to vypadalo, že o prázdninách by se všechno mohlo vrátit do normálu.

Holky se vrátily po obědě a všechny nesly dobré zprávy. Večer půjdeme do cirkusu, který sídlil v Nilmer's Highlands. Přes polední siestu jsem si vygooglila recenze a byly skoro samé kladné.  
Lola ovšem stále odmítala jet do Valedale. Sice s námi vyrazila na cestu, ale na začátku Hollow Woods se otočila, že pojede do Silverglade Village. Nad tím Scarlett pokrčila rameny a řekla jí, ať si dělá, co chce, a pokračovaly jsme dál do lesa.

Dnes se energetická koule povedla mně i Melisse a u Scarlett byl taky vidět trochu pokrok - v tom, že jí to vybouchlo. Ale nějaký krůček dopředu to přece jenom byl a Scarlie se z toho radovala.

O půl osmé jsme se sešly u nás doma. Všechny jsme byly letně oblečené a vybavené mikinou, kdyby byla chladná noc. Mamka rozhodla, že koňmo se nepojede, místo toho vytáhla z garáže naše černé BMW a jakmile jsme se usadily (já vepředu, holky jako sardinky vzadu), vyrazily jsme na cestu do cirkusu.

Nejdřív mamka jela skoro jako do Valedale, ale na rozcestí neodbočila ani tam, ani do Moorlandu, jela rovně širokou silnicí k Silverglade Village. Věděla jsem, že tam je populární stáj, kterou spravoval Steve, a lidi si u něho často nechávali koně, protože zrovna tahle přerostlá vesnice byla takzvaným ‚středem' Jorviku. Ve skutečnosti to byl spíš pomyslný střed západního Jorviku, protože ačkoliv samotný ostrov nebyl tak velký, tohle jeho střed určitě nebyl. Jezdci si u něj koně nechávali hlavně proto, že odtud bylo všechno ‚blízko'. Ale na rozdíl od Fort Pinty (cha cha) tady neměli moře.

Cirkus samotný byl mnohem menší, než jsem čekala. Místo u žluto-oranžového šapitó, které zobrazovaly starší fotografie, mamka zaparkovala u křiklavě růžového.

Při tom pohledu jsem nasucho polkla. Takhle růžovou bych si asi představovala tu Avalonovu dimenzi, Pandora nebo tak něco, ale rozhodně ne obyčejný cirkus. Ten má být pestrobarevný, ne?

„Chcete koupit cukrovou vatu, holky?" zeptala se mamka, jakmile nás dovnitř propašovala jako děti do patnácti let.

O pět minut později jsme se s dvěma obřími vatami usadily ve druhé řadě. První už byla totálně plná. Neušlo mi, že tři čtvrtě návštěvníků byly mladé ženy a dívky. Loktem jsem šťouchla do Loly a podělila se o své pozorování.

„Třeba je principál neuvěřitelně sexy," ušklíbla se. Obě dvě jsme se na to konto rozesmály.

Přesně ve 20:00 světla zhasla a představení začalo. Přišel šašek, který byl neuvěřitelně malý a začal házet míčem. Po pátém hodu se míč rozprskl ve vzduchu a vyletělo hejno motýlů. Nice.

V manéži se objevila kouřová clona, a když se zase dalo normálně vidět, byly v ní postavené tyče na takový ten westernový závod (věděla jsem, jak se nazývá, ale nebyla jsem westernový jezdec a prostě se mi název vykouřil z hlavy), kolem kterých kroužili motýli, co předtím vyletěli z balónu.

Opona se otevřela a dovnitř vběhl kůň. Stavbou těla vypadal jako švédský chladnokrevník, až na to, že byl temně fialový a jeho hříva byla zářivě růžová jako žvejka a ostatně celý tenhle cirkus. Tělo koně bylo protkané růžovými čárami, jako když je velké sucho a zem v důsledku toho popraská. Byl to nádherný kůň (Moona bych sice za nic nevyměnila, ale dokážu ocenit, že je ten kůň krásný). Proběhl slalom mezi tyčemi, vyhnul se všem motýlům a na konci se vzepjal. Další kouřová clona a objevil se vysoký muž kolem třicítky. To musel být principál. Ženské obecenstvo se sborově zvedlo a pokřikovalo.

„Vítejte u úžasného Ydrise!" pronesl zvučným hlasem a vyvolal další pískání, vřeštění a křik.

Vlastně nic dalšího jsem z jeho proslovu neslyšela. Prostě jsem jen počkala, než začne představení.

To bylo nekonečně dlouhé, ale aspoň jsem pochopila ty kladné recenze. Ydris a všichni jeho zaměstnanci měli fakt talent. S nimi bych klidně začala věřit, že magie existuje… wait. Ať mě snad omyjou, ti museli mít nějakou formu magie (a očividně ji uměli ovládat líp než my).

„To bylo cool," poznamenala Scarlett, když jsme vycházely. My ostatní jsme jí mohly dát jen za pravdu. Určitě budeme mít dost času se o tom bavit zítra na cestě za Avalonem. Jediné, co jsem dneska ještě chtěla, bylo jít spát. Každý den se budit před sedmou a po Avalonově tvrdém výcviku, který byl mnohem vyčerpávající, než se na první pohled zdál, bylo vyčerpávající.

Když jsem v sobotu odpoledne vešla domů, přivítalo mě ticho. V celém domě bylo hrobové ticho a mně přejel mráz po zádech.

„Mami?" zavolala jsem. Nikdo se neozval.

„Tati?" zkusila jsem ještě jednou. Ticho.

 _Klid, Kaily_ , snažila jsem se uklidnit. Mamka je venku a taťka ve stáji. Nevím proč, ale absolutně to nezabralo. Po zádech mi stekla krůpěj studeného potu. Zapřemýšlela jsem, že bych mohla vytvořit energetickou kouli, která se mi dnes zase povedla o trochu líp, ale nápad jsem zavrhla. Co bych asi tak dělala, kdyby se zjevil nějaký nepřítel? Hodila po něm diskokoulí?

A tak jsem jenom sundala boty a postoupila dál do domu. V kuchyni nikdo nebyl, ale zároveň tam nebyl ani žádný vzkaz. Když šla mamka ven, _vždycky_ nechávala vzkaz. Tohle se mi vůbec nelíbilo.

Můj pokoj byl ve stejném stavu, v jakém jsem ho nechala dneska ráno, tak jsem do něj hodila Batoh přežití™ a vydala se na inspekci zbytku domu.

Spodní patro bylo prázdné, ale když jsem otevřela dveře vedoucí do druhého patra, kde měli rodiče ložnici, táhl se odtamtud takový puch, že jsem je skoro hned zavřela. Jak to, že to není ve zbytku baráku cítit?

Nadechla jsem se a vykročila nahoru. Onen smrad připomínal spálené maso a já se jenom modlila, aby to nebyla ani máma, ani táta.

Vyšla jsem na horní platformu a obezřetně se rozhlédla. Nikde nikdo. Otevřela jsem dveře do pokoje rodičů…

A přivítal mě hrozný pohled.

Byla to mamka, tedy alespoň jsem myslela, že je to mamka, ale tělo bylo tak spálené, že se to skoro nedalo poznat. Vlasy neměla a po celém těle bylo vidět maso a černá, spálená kůže. Ležela na původně krémovém koberci, který už buďto nebyl, nebo byl úplně černý na místech, kde mamka ležela.

„AAAAAAAA!"

Vzduch prořízl výkřik. V první chvíli jsem si ani neuvědomila, že jsem to já. Klesla jsem na kolena a očima se upřela do země. Na ruku mi skáply první slzy.

„Kaily! Kaily! Co se děje?!" jakoby zdálky jsem slyšela tátu a jak běží nahoru po schodech. Vzápětí zalapání po dechu.

Možná jsem se do té chvíle nějak držela, ale teď jsem prostě spadla na podlahu a jenom vzlykala.

Jak dlouho jsem tam ležela? Nevím. Až když mi někdo zatřásl rameny, jsem se podívala vzhůru do tváře nějaké neznámé ženy. Měla na sobě oranžovou záchranářskou bundu, ale já věděla, že zdravotníci mamce už nijak nepomůžou.

„Slečno Moonlightová, slyšíte mě?" zeptala se. Tón měla milý a mluvila ke mně pomalu jako k dítěti (teoreticky jsem stále byla dítě). Lhala bych, kdybych neřekla, že je to uklidňující, jenomže takhle na mě někdy mluvila mamka.

Znovu jsem se sesypala a nedokázala jsem na tu ženu znovu pohlédnout.

Probrala jsem se a ležela na gauči. Kdo mě sem přenesl? Nějak se mi podařilo opřít se o lokty a obývák zmonitorovat. Pohybovala se tu spousta lidí. Policejní i záchranářské uniformy, všichni byli tady.

Nějaký záchranář si všiml, že jsem se probrala, a přišel.

„Už se cítíte líp, slečno Moonlightová?" Zavrtěla jsem hlavou, nepřipadalo mi, že bych se zmohla na slova.

Od nějakého policejního rozhovoru přistoupil taťka a klekl si ke mně. Jednou rukou mě pohladil po vlasech. Policajti se na mě lítostně podívali. Fakt to musel být pohled.  
Pak ale přistoupili blíž.

„Byla jste to vy, kdo našel vaši matku?" zeptal se jeden z nich. Taťka se na něj pohoršeně obrátil.

„To snad nemyslíte vážně! Sotva se probrala a vy už jí kladete otázky!" vybuchl. Jeden policista se zachvěl, druhý zachovával poker face.

„Musíme se dostat k faktům co nejdřív," pronesl jenom a znovu se mě zeptal: „Byla jste to vy?"

Kývla jsem. Táta se nadechl, aby řekl něco peprného, ale sklapl, když jsem se na něj podívala.

„Dokážete nám popsat situaci?" pokračoval ten polda. Zachvěla jsem se. Ale jo, asi to zvládnu.

„Když… Já… Vrátila jsem se domů." Odmlčela jsem se. Nemůžu jim přece říct, že jsem měla divný pocit. Nebo můžu? Každopádně bylo divné, že všechno bylo cítit až po otevření dveří nahoru, a já čirou náhodou znala jednu bláznivou ohnivou kouzelnici. Tady musela hrát roli magie a to jsem jim nemohla sdělit ani omylem.

„Ale celé to tady divně… podivně smrdělo. Nejdřív jsem myslela, že… Že mamka-" (skoro jsem se opět rozbrečela), „něco vaří, ale tady bylo takové ticho. A na stole… Nebo na lednici nebyl žádný vzkaz, ona vždycky nechává vzkaz, když jde ven." Dobrá, možná jsem si příběh trochu přikrášlila. Starší z policajtů mě začal pobízet, abych pokračovala.

„To mi to už bylo celé divné," popsala jsem. „Podívala jsem se všude dole, ale všechno bylo normální, a tak jsem šla nahoru. A... A tam-" nechala jsem větu nedořečenou, protože tohle si mohl domyslet každý. Místo toho jsem se znovu rozbrečela.

„Děkujeme, slečno Moonlightová. Bohužel to vypadá na sebevraždu. Vedle vaší matky jsme našli zapalovač." Sebevražda? Zapalovač? Copak to není na první pohled jasná vražda?! Stačí jim jeden pohled a hned vědí, že se zabila sama?

Zaťala jsem pěsti. Nemůžu nic říct. Vyzradila bych druidy, kteří nakonec byli celkem fajn. Takhle to nebudou vyšetřovat, jenom sepíšou zprávu a neodhalí, že kdy měla kouzelné schopnosti. To snad věděl jenom taťka, já, babička a Avalon.

Neměla jsem chuť se s nikým bavit. Toužila jsem se propadnout do deprese a na celou tu věc zapomenout.

„Tati?" začala jsem. Můj hlas zněl slabě a přirovnala bych se k malému dítěti, které touží po nějaké jistotě. „Budem v pohodě, že jo?"

Taťka si ke mně klekl, vzal mou dlaň do té své, a kývl. „Jednou budeme."

Znovu jsem se natáhla na gauč a asi jsem musela usnout.

Ráno mě probudilo agresivní mlácení na dveře. Zamžourala jsem a zívla.

„No jo, už jdu," zavrčela jsem. Bolela mě hlava. Vstala jsem z pohovky, až teď jsem si všimla, že na sobě mám včerejší oblečení, úplně zmuchlané, jak jsem v něm spala.

Došourala jsem se ke dveřím. V nich stály holky a Scarlett měla podobně rudé oči, jako já.

„No konečně, Kaily! Ty nečteš esemesky nebo co!?" vyhrkla Lola. Aha, ony tu novinku z naší domácnosti ještě neslyšely. Pozvala jsem je dál a ze stolku u pohovky si vzala mobil. Otevřela jsem ho a... hups. 39 nepřečtených zpráv od Melissy, 209 od Loly a 117 od Scarlett. No sakra.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala jsem se. Okamžitě jsem byla probuzená (dobře, možná ne úplně, ale dávala jsem větší pozornost).

„Destiny včera ukradli," osvětlila mi Lola, protože Scarlett stékaly po tvářích slzy.

„Scarlett včera jela ještě na vyjížďku a dole na pláži ji přepadli," vysvětlila Melissa, zatímco se snažila konejšit plačící Scarlett. Přimhouřila jsem obočí. Jak se z toho Scarlett dostala? Odkutálela se někam do bezpečí?

„Na druhou stranu," máchala rukama Lola. „Co se sakra stalo tady? Vypadá to tu, jako by tadyma projel tank!"

Teď jsem se rozbrečela zase já. Nejdřív jsem se snažila slzy zadržet, ale ono to pořádně nešlo.

„Mamka je… Ona je mrtvá," zakuckala jsem se. „Včera jsem jí našla."

Lola zbledla. „Člověče, I'm so so sorry."

Melissa mě objala. „Upřímnou soustrast," řekla tiše. Scarlett přikývla, ale nic neříkala. Taky toho musela mít dost.

Zatnula jsem ruce v pěst. „Musela to být Bella. Doslova jí upálili zaživa." Celá jsem se třásla, možná jak jsem se snažila zadržet slzy, možná jak ve mně rostl vztek. V téhle chvíli jsem si uvědomila, jak děsně Bellu nesnáším. Holka, se kterou jsme mohly být kamarádky, je nakonec náš úhlavní nepřítel.

Zatímco holky čekaly v obýváku, já si šla do koupelny omýt obličej. Vypadala jsem příšerně. Takže vlastně stejně, jako jsem se cítila. Vytáhla jsem mobil a napsala Leovi. Na dnešní rande jsem se opravdu necítila. Však on to pochopí. Doufám. Ale ‚umřela mi máma' je celkem slušný důvod, proč na rande nepřijít.

„Za Avalonem se mi dneska fakt nechce," prohlásila Scarlett, když jsem se vrátila. Zdálo se, že už se uklidnila natolik, aby dokázala komunikovat slovy.

Naštěstí jsem už předem měla s Avalonem domluveno, že dnes nepřijedu, ale na druhou stranu bych možná přišla na jiné myšlenky.

CRRR.

Úplně jsem leknutím nadskočila.

„No jo, vždyť už běžím," zavrčela jsem podrážděně. V koutku mysli mě napadlo, co když to je mamčin vrah a přišel dokonat své dílo. Jenže takový typický vrah asi nezvoní na zvonek.

Tři dívčí hlavy vykukovaly z obýváku do chodby, když jsem otevřela dveře. A to mi bylo překvapení, že za nimi stál náš nejoblíbenější druid.

Avalon ani nepozdravil a vešel, jako kdyby mu to tu celé patřilo. Lehkým krokem prošel do obývacího pokoje a podíval se na každou z nás. Pak řekl: „Kaily, upřímnou soustrast. Ale teď se musíte sbalit a jet se mnou. Není tady bezpečno."

Scarlett se postavila. „A co mám jako říct rodičům? Čau mami, včera mi ukradli koně a dneska jedu bůhvíkam?"

Avalon nijak nereagoval. Jenom monotónně prohlásil: „Pokud neodjedeme, můžou se zaměřit i na vaše rodiny. Destiny je škoda, budeš muset jet na jiném koni. Teď si jděte zabalit to nejdůležitější a sejdeme se před stájí. Mobily nechte doma."

Podívaly jsme se na sebe. Lola rozhodila rukama.

„Fajn, tak já si prostě něco vymyslím," řekla ironicky. Melissa pokrčila rameny. Nevypadala šťastně.

„Scarlie? Chceš si půjčit Coco?" zeptala jsem se. Pokud jsem si pamatovala, tak Scarlett měla tu malou hnědku s lysinou celkem ráda.

Zrzka se slabě usmála. „Díky, to by bylo fajn."

Holky se šly sbalit a já zaplula do svého pokoje. Batoh přežití™ jsem měla připravený, takže jsem do postranních kapes dala pár kusů spodního prádla a fusekle. Pak jsem oknem skočila do sedlovny pro Moonovu sedlovou brašnu, kam jsem nacpala trika, mikinu, kraťasy a džíny. Na sebe jsem si vzala volné triko, sportovní legíny a botasky.

Už jsem chtěla jít do stájí za Avalonem, ale zastavila jsem se. Bylo by nefér tady nechat taťku bez nějakého vysvětlení. Možná by se nervově zhroutil. Jeden den mu zabijí ženu a druhý mu zmizí dcera. Táta si zasloužil aspoň nějaké vysvětlení.

Usedla jsem ke stolu a vytrhla ze sešitu češtiny stránku.

 _Milý tati,_

 _mamčina smrt nebyla náhoda. Byla to vražda. A teď jde ten, co to udělal, po mně a holkách, protože máme magické schopnosti. Je s námi osoba, které věříme. Buď opatrný. Mám tě ráda._

 _Kaily 3_

 _P.S. Půjčím si Coco, jo? Love ya_

Vzala jsem Batoh přežití™, sedlovou brašnu a vyrazila do kuchyně. Tam jsem vzkaz připnula na lednici. Táta si toho určitě všimne.

Pak jsem vzala pár jablek, kus chleba a balení chipsů, narvala jsem je do přeplněného batohu a vyrazila do stájí.

Avalon stál ve stínu stáje. Lidi procházející kolem si ho podezřívavě měřili. Druida v kápi asi nikdy neviděli a mnozí lidé ho asi považovali za démona. Avalon kolemjdoucí totálně ignoroval. Vedle něj stál vysoký ryzák, kterého jsem párkrát zahlédla ve valedaleské stáji.

Scarlett už byla jako jediná z nás ve stáji, s batohem položeným vedle boxu Coco, kterou čistila.

„Tak moji rodiče si myslí, že jsem na táboře, o kterém jsem jim zapomněla říct," osvětlila mi. Lol, jestli se naši rodiče sejdou, tak budou hodně zmatení.

„Hm," kývla jsem jenom. Vzala jsem si hřbílko a kopyťák, abych mohla Moona vyčistit. Pak jsem plánovala zabalit je do batohu, aby i po cestě měl můj kůň all-inclusive péči.

 _Co se děje?_ vystrčil Moon hlavu z boxu. Přistihla jsem se, že už zase téměř popotahuju. Neodpověděla jsem mu. Jenom jsem ho objala kolem krku.

Moon zůstal stát na místě. Vyčistila jsem ho, z háku jsem ještě vzala ohlávku a vodítko. Dokonce jsem musela vzít i druhou sedlovou brašnu, aby se to tam všechno vešlo. Sice jsem nepočítala s tím, že bychom se pohybovali v hustě zalidněných oblastech, ale aspoň budu vypadat normálně.

„Tak pojď," pobídla jsem ho a Moon za mnou šel, už osedlaný. Jen mu utáhnout podbřišník.

Avalon venku nebyl. Jen jeho kůň tam stál. Prohlédl si mě inteligentníma očima. Moon se postavil kousek od něj a chvilku se dva koně seznamovali. Pak se Moon otočil ke mně.

 _Skywalker OK_ , usoudil. Fajn, aspoň se nebudu muset bát nějakých bitek.

Scarlett vyvedla Coco. Klisna byla ještě stále mladá a očividně nadšená, že jde ven. Také měla sedlovou brašnu, odkud vykukovala bageta. Scarlett asi vzala víc jídla než čehokoliv jiného.

Než dorazily Lola s Melissou, Avalon se vrátil - a byl s ním Evergray a jeho šedý kůň. Tenhle weirdo s námi jede taky? Nejistě jsme se na sebe se Scarlett podívaly. Pokud jedou oba dva, tak je tenhle výlet časovaná bomba. Podle toho, čeho jsme byly svědky ve valedaleské kavárně, se tihle dva nesnášeli.

„Těšíte se na výlet, huh?" zeptal se nás Evergray. „Calanthe si taky dlouho neprotáhla kopyta." Usoudila jsem, že mluví o své klisně.

Melissa se k nám přidala jako další a zdálo se, že taky myslela na praktické věci. Avalon sice přikázal, že mobily mají zůstat doma, ale Melissa si vzala čtečku, bezpochyby plnou knih.

„Hele, a jak to budeš nabíjet, až tomu dojde šťáva?" zeptala se Scarlett. Melissa se hrdě usmála.

„Zjistila jsem, že svou magií ji dokážu nabít," vysvětlila. Nice. To je už vyšší level. Kdybych se nad tím zamyslela, zjistila bych, že to vlastně dává smysl. Melissina moc je léčebná. Když považuje elektrické zařízení za nemocné, tedy vybité, není problém ho vyléčit, tedy nabít. Cool.

„Co's řekla svým rodičům?" byla zvědavá Scarlett. Melissa se na okamžik zatvářila vyděšeně.

„No… Nebyli doma, tak jsem napsala, že se hrozně omlouvám, ale zapomněla jsem jim říct o srazu knihomolů." Scarlett se usmála.

„Koukám, že jedna výmluva lepší než druhá," podotkla. „Teď ještě počkat, s jakou kravinou přijde Lola."

O deset minut později se to ukázalo.

„Unesli mě mimozemšťani na experimenty s lidmi," řekla hrdě. Evidentně byla na svou výmluvu pyšná.

„Ale Lolo, to je přece blbost. Todle ti dospělí nikdy nezbaštěj," podotkla Scarlett. Já mlčela, tohle si nezasloužilo žádný komentář.

„A co ty, Kaily? Co jsi vymyslela?" Trochu nervózně jsem přešlápla z nohy na nohu.

„Well… Já mu napsala pravdu. On věděl, že mamka má magické schopnosti a že je budu mít i já, takže jsem nějak nechodila kolem horký kaše," řekla jsem. Evergray i Avalon se na mě podívali. Nemohla jsem vidět, jaký výraz má Avalon, ale Evergray vypadal dost šokovaně. Pak pokrčil rameny.

„Ta má koule," poznamenal. Oh, díky.

Avalon utáhl Skywalkerovi podbřišník. Zařídila jsem se podle jeho příkladu.

„Všichni připraveni?" obrátil se na nás Evergray. „Tak nasedat a jedem!"

„Ale kam?" zeptala se Scarlett, když Coco utáhla podbřišník a chtěla na ni nasednout. Coco se nedala. Měla tendenci popocházet dopředu, takže jsem chytila její uzdu, aby zůstala v klidu stát.

„Prozatím jedeme do útočiště pro magické tvory. Možná to tam znáte," sdělil nám Avalon. Bylo to děsně divné, vidět ho jet na koni. Ani jsem nevěděla, že to umí, ale tady v Jorviku uměl jezdit skoro každý (nepočítám nóbl holky z města, které by se k takovému monstru, jako je kůň, ani nepřiblížily).

„To asi ne," prohlásila suverénně Lola. Taky jsem netušila, o čem to mluví. Evergray se pootočil v sedle, aby z brašny něco vyndal. Bylo to hnědo-žluté zamotané cosi. Znechuceně jsem se podívala na holky, abych zjistila, že i ony sdílejí stejný názor.

Evergray změť rozmotal a podal nám čtyři různě dlouhé paruky.

„Nasaďte si to. Sledují Fort Pintu a nemuseli by se dovtípit, že jste odjely," řekl. Krátkou hnědou paruku jsem si tedy vzala a doufala, že nedostanu vši. Lola měla dlouhou hnědou a z Melissy a Scarlett se staly dvě krátkovlasé blondýny.

„To se asi dovtípí hnedka, když uviděj vás dva," poznamenala suše Lola.

„Ne? Vážně?" nasadil si Evergray pátou paruku. Bez svých rozcuchaných vlasů vypadal úplně jinak.

Asi bychom musely uznat, že jenom my čtyři a Evergray bychom se z města dostali.

„No ale co Avalon?" zeptala se Melissa. Scarlett se ucuclila. „Avalon je v té kápi jako pěst na oko," přisadila si. Jenže když jsme se rozhlédly, Avalon nebyl k nalezení. Prostě se on i se svým koněm vypařili.

„What the hell? Kam sakra zmizel?" divila se Lola.

„Třeba jel napřed," odtušila jsem. Evergray nad tím mávnul rukou.

„Whatever. Tak jedem bez něj," prohlásil a pobídl svého koně - Calanthe, pokud jsem si pamatovala.

Vyrazili jsme. Naši koně cítili, že se něco děje, že to není naše obvyklá vyjížďka, a neustále pohazovali hlavami.

V krásném zástupu jsme přejeli most a zrychlili jsme. Nechala jsem Moona, aby následoval Draga před ním a naposledy jsem se otočila na Fort Pintu. Kdo ví, kdy se sem vrátíme. A už teď se mi neuvěřitelně stýskalo. Kdo se postará o taťku, až tady nebudu?

Moon trochu poskočil a já se zase musela soustředit na cestu. Prozatím jsme jeli typicky jako do Valedale. První jel Evergray, a ačkoliv byla cesta dost široká na to, aby vedle něj jela jedna z nás, radši jsme mu nechaly prostor a jely u sebe.

„Hej, můžu si to už sundat?" zavolala Lola na Evergraye. Ten zavrtěl hlavou.

„Eště ne. Až u hřbitova," křikl zpátky. Udivilo mě, že se Lola ani nesnažila hádat. Být to Discová nebo Issy, tak by člověk neslyšel konce.

Když jsme k Doyle's Abbey konečně dojeli, čekal nás tam Avalon. Skywalker odpočíval u jednoho z hrobů, na němž byla zapálená svíčka. Avalon seděl na lavičce obrácený k moři. Jakmile jsme sesedly, pokynul nám, abychom šli za ním.

My a Evergray jsme kolem něj utvořili půlkruh a druid ukázal na malou loď zakotvenou poblíž města.

„To jsou oni," řekl. Nikdo se nemusel ptát, kdo to jsou ‚oni'. Všem nám to bylo nadmíru jasné.

„Ta žlutá popelnice?" nakrčila nos Scarlett. Takhle na dálku loď opravdu vypadala zbědovaně. Asi se často mazlila s většími plavidly.

„Ano, ta žlutá popelnice," potvrdil Avalon. Evergray se opřel o lavičku.

„Celej den se nehla z místa, tak vo nás asi eště neví," poznamenal. To byla… Dobrá zpráva. V té směsici špatných zpráv, kterou jsem zažila poslední dva dny, to byla nečekaná (ale příjemná) změna.

Chvilku jsme tam stáli/seděli. Ono se to nezdálo, ale ten odjezd byl taky dost adrenalinový zážitek. Avalon si to zjevně uvědomoval, protože v klidu čekal, než se zase dáme dohromady, zatímco druhý druid by asi nejradši hned jel dál.

Zvedla jsem se z měkké zelené přikrývky a přešla k hrobu, kde byla zapálená svíčka. Prsty jsem přejela po vyrytém jméně. Elizabeth Sunbeamová.

Rozhlédla jsem se kolem. Na tomhle hřbitově měla naše rodina také hrob, ale nechtělo se mi tam chodit. Vlastně se mi nechtělo už nikdy nikam jít. Nejraději bych tady zůstala ležet a ležet a... ležet.

„Kaily! Zvedej se!" objevila se mi v zorném poli Lola. Už zase měla své zrzavé vlasy a sehnula se, aby mi sundala paruku. Nijak jsem jí nebránila, jenom jsem nadzvedla hlavu. Beztak se budu muset postavit na nohy.

Vydali jsme se dolů k Moorlandu. Tam byla nějaká skrýš? Třeba se ubytujeme v hradu. To by bylo fajn. Mohl by tam být chládeček, teď v létě.

Lola s Melissou se o něčem bavily (z kousků rozhovoru jsem pochytila, že to je o knize, kterou snad Lola četla), ale mně a Scarlett do řeči moc nebylo. Jakpak by ne, když mně umřela máma a jí ukradli koně. Seděly jsme na svých ořích jako dvě hromádky neštěstí. Naši koně vlastně jenom následovali ty vepředu.

Na planině nad Moorlandem jsme zastavili. Byla doba oběda a Avalon rozhodl, že asi máme hlad.

„Pro dnešek nám Evergray připravil bagety," sdělil nám věcným tónem. Scarlett okamžitě vyhrkla: „Jsou otrávené?" Odpovědí jí bylo stejně pohotové „Ne." a Scarlett si jednu vzala a potichu, že jsem to slyšela jenom já, zamumlala: „Jednu otrávenou bagetu bych zrovna dneska uvítala."

Ze svého místa jsem stejně tiše odpověděla: „Já taky."

V tichosti jsme jedli. Bylo to zvláštní ticho a Melissa ho prolomila jako první.

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli rodiče už našli mou zprávu," uvažovala. Táta si už tu moji určitě přečetl. To mě snad sklíčilo ještě víc.

Evergray si nebral servítky. „Na tom nezáleží, beztak jim vymažeme vzpomínky," řekl jakoby nic. Nezůstalo nám než na něj zírat s otevřenou pusou.

„Tak to sem nemusela nic vymýšlet!" vyprskla Lola. Zato Melissa se na to podívala z úplně jiného úhlu.

„Není to trochu neetické?" zajímala se. Evergray jí neodpověděl. Nacpal do sebe poslední kus bagety a rozvalil se na trávu.

Naši koně se v klidu pásli a Scarlett otevřela batoh a vytáhla karty prší. Když už s sebou nemohla mít mobil, tak sbalila alespoň jinou hru.

Rozbalily jsme to a oba druidové se k nám po chvíli přidali. A měli sakra štěstí. Fakt, od té chvíle, co se zapojili do hry, vyhrávali jenom oni.

„Tohle už mě nebaví," zabručela Scarlett poté, co Avalon vyhrál podesáté.

„Taky ne," souhlasila jsem. „Pojedeme už?"

Moon jako na povel přišel ke mně a začal se znovu pást. Drago a Coco ho brzy následovali. Možná proto, že tihle naši tři koně spolu trávili hodně času na pastvě (Coco samozřejmě v odděleném padoku). Over se k nim nakonec přidala, protože kůň je stádové zvíře a asi ji nebavilo pást se samotnou.

Netrvalo dlouho a Avalon rozhodl, že je čas vydat se na další cestu. Podle něj bylo klíčové dostat se co nejdál od Fort Pinty, než si uvědomí, že kořist pláchla.

A tak jsme zase nasedli na koně a vyjeli. Tentokrát jsme to pálili rovnou klusem dolů z kopce. Jak jsme byli na kopci, bylo krásně vidět celé moorlandské údolí. Ale tam jsme nemířili. Avalon nás na Skywalkerovi vedl ke kovárně. S holkami jsme se na sebe podívaly. Kováře Conrada jsme samozřejmě znaly všechny a víceméně jsme věděly, že patří k ochráncům Aideen, ale beztak nás to zarazilo.

„Avalone!" přivítal ho kovář. „Copak sem přivádí takové poselstvo?"

Druid sesedl a sundal Skywalkerovi sedlo. „Potřebuju, aby ses podíval na všechny koně. Pokud budou potřebovat, tak jim obuj ty nejlepší podkovy, které jsi schopen udělat."

Došlo nám, že máme sesednout a sundat koním sedla. Moon byl pod ním úplně zpocený, ale neměla jsem čím ho vytřít.

 _Nevadí_ , pověděl mi Moon. Mohla jsem (ale nemusela) leknutím trochu nadskočit. Stále to bylo divné, když ke mně zničehonic mluví kůň.

A tak se stalo, že jsme opět neměly nic na práci. Ovšem...

„Tady chlapec bude potřebovat nový boty," poplácal Conrad Draga. „A já budu potřebovat pár dobrovolníků, kteří by mi šli pro materiál."

Evergray se na nás zlomyslně podíval. Všem nám bylo jasné, že (ne) dobrovolníci jsme my.  
A tak se stalo, že jsme vyfasovaly hornické náčiní a byly vyslány do blízkého dolu. Já jsem táhla vozík, protože to přece neponeseme v rukou.

„Ty vole, co si jako myslí, že jsme?" vztekala se Lola, ale poslušně šla s námi a dokonce nesla jeden z krumpáčů. „Kdybych tohle věděla, tak se na tenhle vejlet v životě nehlásim!"

Scarlett se na ni otočila. „Ale potom bys nemusela mít život vůbec, to je to."

V klidu jsme došly do dolu a zůstaly stát.

„Holky?" Odpovědí bylo hrobové ticho. „Cože to vlastně máme těžit?" Nabídlo se mi troje pokrčení rameny. Bezva. Určitě to Conrad říkal. I když… Jak nad tím přemýšlím, asi neříkal.

„Je tady hromada šutrů, tak nich prostě vemem víc a on si vybere," navrhla Scarlett.

Všechny jsme s jejím nápadem souhlasily, protože ani jedna z nás neměla tu chuť běžet zpátky za Conradem a ztrapnit se. Beztak nás to asi nemine, ale takhle to aspoň posuneme na dobu, kdy se vrátíme (a budeme pravděpodobně poslány zpět pro další várku _správných_ hornin.

Protože krumpáče byly jen dva, hlasovaly jsme pro střídání. Já a Melissa jsme začaly kutat do různě barevných šutříků. Aby bylo jasno, neměla jsem ani ponětí, jak se to má dělat správně, ale kusy horniny odpadávaly, když jsem do ní udeřila, tak to asi bylo v pohodě. Ono Melissa na tom nebyla o nic líp. Scarlett a Lola nosily námi vykutané kusy do vozíku.

Ale krumpáč byl těžký a brzo jsme se prohodily. Touhle úmornou a pomalou prací jsme naplnily celý vozík a všechny čtyři jsme ho musely tlačit zpátky ke kovárně.

„To vám to trvalo," zíval Evergray. „Máte aspoň to správný kamení?"

Vyměnily jsme si pohledy. Museli vědět, že netušíme, co máme těžit, takže Scarlett jenom ukázala na vozík a pokrčila rameny.

„Prosim. Vyber si," řekla.

Conrad náš náklad chvilku zkoumal a vytáhl pár extrémně ošklivých kamenů.

„Není to vůbec špatné," prohlásil zadumaně a vyhrabal několik dalších. Nakonec nám oznámil, že s tímhle bude moct pracovat, a hodil kameny do pece.

Vyčerpané jsme se posadily. Nesmírně se nám ulevilo, že tam nemusíme znovu.

„Počkat počkat, to si ještě nesedejte," smál se Evergray zlomyslně. „Pomůžete Conradovi."

Měla jsem chuť zaklonit hlavu a zavřeštět. Byla jsem unavená, jak fyzicky, tak psychicky. Musela jsem furt myslet na včerejšek. Tedy alespoň když jsem nebyla zapřažená do práce.

Vstala jsem. Melissa se Scarlett následovaly mého příkladu a Lola se jen neochotně přidala.  
Vlastně se ukázalo, že to nebude tak těžké. Tu a tam přitopit pod pecí, donést vodu nebo nějaký nástroj. A byly jsme na to čtyři, takže jak říkám - nic těžkého.

I koně se chovali ukázkově. Poté, co jsme pomohly vyrobit nové podkovy, si je vzal kovář do parády. Netrvalo dlouho a bylo hotovo. Nejen naši koně, ale i Skywalker a Calanthe dostali nové kování.

 _Divné_ , zafrkal Moon. Skvěle, vždycky jsem chtěla vědět, jak koně vnímají podkovy.

„Tak sedláme," zavelel Avalon. U kováře jsme se zdrželi celé odpoledne a už musela být pomalu doba večeře. Hlady mi zakručelo v břiše.

„Taky máte hlad?" zeptala jsem se holek. Melissa téměř neviditelně přikývla.

Jenže jako pár blbců jsme to druidům ani jedna neřekla, takže jsme se vydali na další cestu. Avalon nás vedl kolem Moorlandu nahoru na kopec. Jeli jsme nahoru do Nilmer's Highlands a už jsme všechny měly docela dobrou představu, kam asi směřujeme.

„Hej, myslíte, že jedem do cirkusu?" naklonila se k nám Scarlett. Tři hlavy jsme přikývly. Už se stmívalo a nezdálo se, že by Avalon měl v plánu zastavit, dokud nedojedeme do naší cílové destinace. Takže buďto jsme jeli do cirkusu, nebo na starou opuštěnou farmu. Mezi námi bych radši ten cirkus.

 _Hladový_ , poznamenal ke mně Moon. Hlavu měl skloněnou a podobně na tom byli i když ostatní koně (kromě Calanthe. Ta vypadala, že má neuvěřitelnou výdrž).

Očividně naše předpověď byla správná, protože jsme starou farmu minuli a pokračovali dál. Evergray s Calanthe se teď zařadili do vedení a Avalon jel úplně vzadu. Jeho kůň už byl evidentně taky vyčerpaný, o to víc, jestli jeli hned brzy ráno ten kus navíc z Valedale.

Netrvalo dlouho a růžové věže cirkusového šapitó byly na dohled. Dokonce se nám dostalo podivného uvítacího výboru. Vraný švédský chladnokrevník s bílou hřívou a ocasem nám vyběhl naproti a zbytek cesty poklusával všude kolem nás. Doprovodil nás až k cirkusu, kde Evergray zastavil.

„Vítejte ve svém novém domově," ohlásil nám s úsměvem.


End file.
